Rebirth
by The Crafty Cracker
Summary: An IchiHimeGrimm fic. A story set after the Winter War. A story of the endless cycle of love and rebirth between three people linked by one feeling and past, until fate plays a funny act on them. ICHIGO VS GRIMMJOW pining for Orihime . RATED M...
1. Chapter 1: Countless Reasons

Hi folks!!! My first ever fan fiction, and it's unfinished. Love triangle: IchigoXOrihimeXGrimmjow. It's about the endless cycle of death and rebirth and a love that will last. Chapter 2 coming up! )

"Rebirth"

Chapter 1

Countless Reasons

She slowly woke up, feeling her head throbbing with pain. She didn't know what happened to her. She felt strong arms carrying her slowly and gently. Surely, she was knocked out.

When she finally managed to open her eyes, she first saw the person she had wanted to see for years. Yes, she was away for so long and she yearned for him. The man she loved, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Then, her eyes shot up wide and took in the sky that she had cursed for two years. That ever dark and gloomy sky with a fake and mocking moon. Hueco Mundo.

Memories of what exactly happened flashed back in her mind like an avalanche. She remembered what she did.

Inoue Orihime stayed in Hueco Mundo for two years, under Aizen Sousuke's capture. She had been the healer of the many arrancars who continuously kill for the pleasure and success of their leader. For two years she spent her time in a wretched place where fallen souls go. She was surrounded by people who would kill on a whim. She healed them just so that they could murder more innocent lives.

But still she went on. For in her hands lie the lives of those people dearest to her. Her only family. Her only love.

At the beginning of her stay, she often had this hope that someday, her friends would come and save her. She knew that Ichigo would eventually come, like what he did to Rukia when she was the one in trouble. Orihime realized that the brave, raven-haired shinigami had won Ichigo's heart and she wanted to give up. Orihime knew that she had lesser importance than Rukia and that she wasn't exactly the greatest impact on her love's life, but she still hoped. They were still friends after all. They went to Soul Society together with their other companions. She helped during the Bounto attacks. She still had worth.

But her whole world nearly crumbled when Ulquiorra came to her cell one night, bringing her the usual food she ate. The 4th Espada bluntly told her that her tears were useless since her so-called friends had already deemed her as a traitor and that Soul Society has banned her rescue.

She was devastated. But she knew it was no use. She knew that her friends had no idea how she sacrificed herself to save their lives. And having them save her would be a waste of her sacrifice. The enemy is strong. She knew that they would have a slim chance of winning. And she couldn't bear it when Ichigo dies for her sake.

She was treated well, since most of the residents in the palace of Las Noches left her alone and even had this little respect for her God-like skills. She was given food, although she missed her own sweet jelly bean paste and the food she used to make. Most of the arrancars just pass her by and only talked to her when necessary. Except one…

The war had started and Orihime was glad that her friends hadn't forgotten about her at all. Ichigo finally came to her rescue.

Then she stood amidst the nearly ruined palace of Las Noches, watching Ichigo and Aizen battle it out. Ichigo indeed attained a new power, and she was very scared of him at first. The look in his eyes turned dark and his pupils a horrid shade of yellow. His face was covered by a hollow's mask. She briefly thought he changed until he appeared beside her before the fight had started while keeping his hollow form.

"Don't be scared. It's just me," he said.

Orihime nearly wounded her own hands as her fingernails dug in it in nervousness. Ichigo was severely wounded and covered in blood. He was struggling to keep his Vizard form and his breathing was getting heavier by the second. Aizen was tired also and had several wounds from Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshou.

She froze momentarily when she saw Aizen fire another Red Cannon kidou spell aimed at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo, who was still occupied blocking the first spell, was caught off-guard by the second attack. Orihime reacted instinctively and sent her Santen Kesshun to protect Ichigo.

It was then when Aizen directed his cold eyes to Orihime that terror washed over her. She was open to his attack when she sent her shield to Ichigo. She watched as Aizen said, "Destructive Art no. 4, White Lightning."

The hit was direct to her heart, she knew that. Just then, a blur of white caught her sight, appearing in front of her. A uniform so familiar to her along with the equally familiar vision of cerulean blue hair and eyes wearing an indefinable expression was right before her.

Then, a strong pair of hands pushed her to save her completely. As Orihime fell and went to the state of unconsciousness, she saw the man who just saved her life. He took a direct hit of the spell right through his stomach.

Grimmjow…

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the great 6th Espada breathed heavily against the pile of rubble and cold floor of Las Noches. The war is over. The arrancars and Aizen Sousuke have fallen in the hands of the Shinigamis and their allies.

He smirked. He stared at the pool of blood under him, coming out of a wound caused by a simple kidou spell. The hit was lethal and he hadn't expected to die this way. He had won numerous battles, ate powerful hollows, shinigamis and other souls. He survived so many critical events, yet, he died this way. He died not for himself, but for a person he had grown very much attached to.

Who would have thought that the ruthless Espada would die to save a human? A human. Although she wasn't ordinary and possessed God-like powers of healing or space and time manipulation, she was still a human. But she proved to him that humans were more than that.

He despised her, he had to admit that. At first, he couldn't bear those human expressions and emotions that cross her gray eyes in fleeting instants. He couldn't bear the way she trembles whenever any arrancars, especially he, passes by. He couldn't bear the way she cries for that bastard Kurosaki's name and his help when she's asleep and Grimmjow was the one guarding her.

He's not coming woman, Grimmjow would whisper when he hears Orihime while she was asleep. And if he does come, he won't reach you, coz I'll kill him.

Then, months have passed. The same girl he despised restored his amputated arm. She saved him from death when battles crossed his way. She was unwilling of course. And whenever he asked her why she healed them when every time she does so, a life could be lost. She just bows her head and shrugs wordlessly, continuing her work.

He hated that unresponsive side of her. She demanded respect from them when necessary and could be a downright bitch sometimes but he grew to appreciate that side of her.

Eventually he yearned to take a peek of that smile that once appeared when he asked her to quit yapping like a sick puppy. Her smile, even though it was sad, ignites something in him that he couldn't understand. He thought of hearing her laugh and talk to him without being angry. He thought of her expressive eyes, her innocent face, and her alluring mouth. He wanted to hear her gentle voice every time he sees her. He thought of her soft and warm skin against his ever-cold one. His once bloody dreams were now filled with visions of a woman who was not even his own race. He desired her. Then as more time passed, he realized it was more than desire.

He hated those unwanted feelings. Everyone knows that Hollows have no heart, and never will they have them. But because of that woman, Grimmjow wondered and yearned to have one. She woke up a soft spot within his usually brutal self. He couldn't change himself, he knew that. But he wanted her.

"Where is he?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo, who was still carrying her away from Las Noches, looked down at her pale face and smiled weakly. "You're finally awake. Are you ok?"

"Y-yes," she said, briefly thinking and blushing inwardly that her love was carrying her bridal style and their bodies were touching. Reality snapped back. "Where is he? Where is Grimmjow?"

Ichigo frowned. He turned around and jerked his head towards a crumpled and blood-drenched figure lying in the middle of the rubble. The recognizable blue hair was apparent despite the distance.

"Kurosaki-kun, please put me down," she said slowly.

"What? Why?" Ichigo inquired.

"I have to heal him."

She felt Ichigo's reluctance. She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "He saved me. I saved you. Please do me a favor and put me down."

He finally put her down and whispered in her ear in a sad tone. "Sorry I wasn't able to protect you that good. In saving me, you could have been killed."

She smiled up at his handsome face. "I'd do anything for you, Kurosaki-kun. You did well. You killed Aizen. That's good enough for me."

Ichigo was surprised by what she said; especially when she said that she'd do anything for him with such emotion.

He watched her walk away towards the arrancar who saved her life. Ichigo thought that the ruthless arrancar might have an ulterior motive behind what he did. But he was proved wrong when Grimmjow did nothing to stop him from destroying the whole place and taking Orihime.

Grimmjow lied motionlessly, waiting for death to claim his body and send him to hell. Even now in the time of his death, he smiled mercilessly. He could still smell her fragrance. Honey and water. He was in his illusions again.

He wasn't dreaming after all. Inoue Orihime kneeled in front of his wounded form and tears were silently flowing down her face as she whispered, "Shunou. Ayame. Souten Kesshun, I reject."

Before the orange glow enveloped his body in their incredible warmth, he spoke. "Stop it woman."

"But Grimmjow-sama, you saved me. You're dying. I have to heal you," she said, momentarily withdrawing her magic.

"I said no. Let me fuckin' die, woman," he said again, as blood trickled down his mouth.

Orihime obeyed as she started to sob harder. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"What did I do?"

She laughed brokenly. It was the first time he heard her laugh, and it was for him. "Don't ask stupid questions woman."

"A-answer me. Why did you save me?"

"Tse. How pointless," he managed to say sarcastically, avoiding her crying form. "The more important question is why you are here. I thought you were knocked out and hauled away by that bastard. Why are you still here? Isn't leaving and being rescued by that son-of-a-bitch your wish?"

He managed to blurt out so many words with his usual tone that Orihime smiled. She knew he was strong even now. He was able to bring back his old self even though he was dying.

She briefly remembered the times they quarreled with each other. He was loud-mouthed and brutal. He insulted her and her friends. He threatened to murder them all, including her. He was also the one who attempted to kill Kurosaki-kun so many times. Yet, he was the one who saved her.

She was surprised that she sensed jealousy from the arrancar. She was familiar with that emotion, having felt it herself when it came to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Do you want to rest Grimmjow-sama?" she asked softly.

"Hell yeah. I'm excited to meet the head honcho of hell and kill him. I want to be the king there," he said ruthlessly.

"You're not going to hell Grimmjow," another voice said.

It was Ichigo.

Grimmjow frowned. "And how the fuckin' hell would you know, brat?"

"Because you committed sins while being a hollow. Hollows naturally kill. They have no hearts. If you have done a mortal sin while you were still living, then you would go to hell. Did you kill anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I was the one who was killed," Grimmjow replied with hatred.

"Then let me purify your soul."

Grimmjow directed his strong glare at the substitute shinigami. "As if I'd let my soul be purified by you."

"Please do it Grimmjow-sama. It's the least we could do. And you wanted to rest. Rest in Soul Society," Orihime piped in, begging him.

Grimmjow couldn't resist those pleading eyes and nodded slightly, so that she would be the only one to see.

"Get on with it Kurosaki," he said with finality, eyeing Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and pulled Zangetsu from his back.

Orihime smiled at Grimmjow. "See you then, Grimmjow-sama."

"Whatever, woman."

"Thank you," she added as Ichigo brought down his sword and slashed Grimmjow's body with it, cleansing his soul.

They watched as Grimmjow's body faded away, fragment floating to Soul Society. Orihime smiled as she walked side by side with Ichigo, the man she loved, leaving Hueco Mundo forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering Alone

Chapter 2

Wandering Alone

Grimmjow cursed loudly. He had been kicking a rock while wandering around the streets of the 80th district in Rukongai, Zaraki. His feet were sore, his body was aching all over and he felt like he could eat a whole horde of beasts.

So this is Soul Society, he thought. He knew when he arrived that he had spirit power because of his uncontrollable hunger. He looked around again. It was very different from Hueco Mundo. The world of the hollows, where it was always night, brought out the entire evil one could have. In Soul Society, there were hills and green mountains, the sun shone brightly, and it was warm. It was his first time in so many years to see the sun, and to see it now was both strange and welcoming.

Grimmjow had been brought to the worst of districts. He learned that from an old man who sat by a river while he was wandering around. The man sensed his spiritual energy and asked Grimmjow to talk with him for a while.

"You're strong boy," the old man said in a gruff voice.

Grimmjow simply smirked. He knew that. Going to a different place didn't really strip off his power. He could still feel it.

"I can sense it. It's so strong I have difficulty in breathing," he added.

"Oh. Sorry," Grimmjow said distractedly, lowering his reiatsu. He sucked in doing these kinds of things.

"Don't be," the old man said, scratching his beard thoughtfully. "You can escape this place, you know."

"Why would I wanna do that? Wherever I go, it looks the same."

"Of course it is kid. It's getting more obvious you're new here."

Grimmjow laughed mirthlessly. The old man eyed him again.

"You're in Rukongai boy, the place where all souls brought by the shinigamis go the moment they arrive in Soul Society. This place is divided by 4 – North, South, East and West Rukongai. Each place has districts numbering from 1-80. District 1 has the most orderly system, and the rest that follows, you know what they would be. We're in the 80th district of North Rukongai boy, and if you know how to count and think, then you would conclude that this place is the worst," the man explained.

"So?" Grimmjow said coolly. "I don't care."

"This is a place where most killers and thugs live boy. Everyone is hungry. Everyone is poor."

"Guess Soul Society's still a fuckin' foul place, isn't it?"

"These places aren't the best, but there are better districts, and a definite boundary divides each one. And see that white wall boy?" the man said, pointing afar. To a great white wall that stood clearly in the middle of all Rukongai.

"Yeah. I see it," Grimmjow replied.

"That's Seiretei or the Court of Pure Souls. That's where the shinigamis and nobles live."

"So? It's not like I'm a noble or damn shinigami."

"Exactly boy. With the power I sense from you, you're definitely a shinigami material," the man told him, smiling crookedly.

Grimmjow looked at the man angrily. "As if I'd want to be a shinigami."

"Many people with power want to be in that place. You're hungry and you're poor. Everything in that place is free for its shinigamis. You just have to work and slay hollows. You can drink sake all day, like what I heard the 11th division is doing."

"You know so much about the death gods huh?"

The man looked at him with eyes that were suddenly sad. "Of course, I'm a shinigami myself once."

"Then why're you here? Did they kick you out because you're old?"

"Somethin' like that."

"That's dirty," Grimmjow spat. "They sure can be foul. You risked your life for work and that's how they repay you?"

"I didn't realize you had a soft spot boy," the man said mockingly.

"No. Just stating what I think," Grimmjow said angrily. "So about you… why exactly did you get kicked out? I know it's not just because you're growing old."

"Ok. My name's Kouji by the way. I was once a 5th seat officer of the 11th division when our original captain died," he explained.

"Why did he die?" Grimmjow asked. He was suddenly intrigued by how the shinigamis actually work aside from slaying hollows.

"Well, this wild man arrived and slaughtered him. He's now 11th division's captain and he's ruthless. He recruited numbskulls and fight-thirsty bastards to replace the more capable men of the first captain. He even assigned a little girl to be the vice-captain. Because of young and bloodthirsty men arrived, I quit the division and they eventually kicked me out of Seiretei."

"This 11th division sounds interesting," the blue-haired man commented, flashing a rather evil smile.

"I guess they match your personality," Kouji said, chuckling. "You can train with me if you want to be a shinigami you know."

"Don't need that," Grimmjow spat. "I can swing a sword and kill hundreds of people even with my eyes closed."

"Oh really? How'd you say that?"

Before Grimmjow could retort, a bunch of drunken men appeared out of the trees. All of them were carrying katanas. They were wearing murderous expressions on their faces.

"You have money?" the man with a mustache said.

"It's pretty obvious that we haven't got any," Kouji said, not looking the least bit afraid of the armed men.

Grimmjow was more confident. In fact, his grin was scarier. "You heard him. Now scram before I kill you."

"You dare talk to us that way you son-of-a-bitch!" another man shouted, swinging his katana at Grimmjow.

"Sucker," Grimmjow said, dodging the attack and pulling a katana out of nowhere. It was his original zanpakutou, the one he had when he became an arrancar. He was momentarily surprised but didn't dwell long at the thought. "I'm a devil."

In a flash, the man's earsplitting scream disturbed the whole district. The people went near the river to look at the commotion. They were shocked to see Zaraki's troublemakers get trampled by a man with electric-blue hair.

The man who attacked Grimmjow had his arms cut off in an instant. Kouji was astounded that the young man knew shunpo. He watched in awe as his companion continued murdering the men until no one was left. The grass was now colored red and the blood even poured down the river.

"Why do you have a zanpakutou boy?" Kouji asked curiously. He eyed the stranger's soul slayer. The handle was blue, like his hair and the blade was sharp and in good use.

"You probably won't believe me old man but have you heard of what Aizen Sousuke did?" Grimmjow asked, putting his sword back to its scabbard.

"Of course! He and his arrancars nearly destroyed the whole world."

"Well, I am one of those arrancars," he finally said. "I'm the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

The old man was silent. He heard of the Espada. The select ten of the arrancars. The strongest of Aizen's creations. He heard that they were numbered according to strength, one being the strongest. So this man before him, who had an insane amount of reiatsu was the 6th Espada. He's strong, Kouji thought.

"How the hell did you come to Soul Society?" Kouji asked, still surprised.

"Through a damn shinigami of course," Grimmjow said, remembering that it was the bastard Kurosaki who sent him to this place.

"Who killed you?" the old man asked again. It was Grimmjow's dreaded question. But he had to answer it anyway.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh. The substitute shinigami who killed Aizen. He's strong."

"I know."

"Of course you would. So that's why you despise the shinigamis."

"And I never dreamt to be one. And it's not like they'll accept their old enemy to be one of them," Grimmjow said, kicking the blood-stained grass.

"Of course they will," Kouji said, laughing at the man in front of him. "Grimmjow-san, Seiretei admits anyone who can make them stronger. And in this case, it's you. The men there need your power. And with the sort of personality and strength you have, you'll easily make it to the 11th division."

"What's with these divisions anyway? I know there are 13 captains, 13 vice-captains and innumerable stooges but what's with these tags?"

"Seated officers and subordinated are not stooges you know. They do most of the action in the real world. Captains appear when they know their subordinates can't fight anymore."

"Whatever. Explain."

"Each division has an identity. In this case, the 11th division has been dubbed as the 'strongest' division in Seiretei because their captain and all of the people there love to fight. Zaraki Kenpachi, their captain is in a lot ways like you. He enjoys fights, and wins almost all of them," Kouji explained.

"Most?" Grimmjow asked, puzzled.

"Well, he had a polished record. But that was before Kurosaki Ichigo beat him while that boy was rescuing that Kuchiki girl. He probably likes her. But I don't think Kuchiki Byakuya would agree of him. But that Byakuya was defeated by the Kurosaki boy too. He's that good."

Grimmjow certainly heard of the adventures and fights of Ichigo in Soul Society from Aizen. The former 5th division captain was once interested by the abnormally rapid growth of a human who became a shinigami through illegal power transfer from Kuchiki Rukia.

"So you think I should go to this place and sign up for the 11th division or something?" Grimmjow said.

"If you want. With your level of power, you can do it. You can even be a captain yourself."

Grimmjow smiled at the thought of being a captain and ordering those damn shinigamis around. He knew sword fighting, he was powerful, and he knew the name of his zanpakutou. What else is there to have? He needed a place to stay, food and decent clothes. He could get it all in Soul Society. Why would he care if he's once an arrancar anyway? He was powerful and that was enough. And he doesn't care what they think anyway.

And thinking about being a shinigami led Grimmjow into realizing that these people were sometimes assigned on missions to the real world. If ever he was asked to do that kind of thing, he would quickly jump in.

His heart was restored in coming to Soul Society. And he would want to see the woman he loves…

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Ha! I'm finished with my second chapter! ) Grimmjow had his heart back and he realized his feelings for Orihime! What will happen to our blue-haired friend?**

**And what are the goings-on in the real world? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review! ). (positively.)**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Chapter 3

First Date

Orihime pulled her brush from her drawer and ran it through her beautiful orange hair. The bath she had was truly refreshing. She missed these rituals of hers. She never got to do it in Hueco Mundo. She was always in a rush due to the medical work she was assigned to do.

Thinking of her capture for two years sobers the ever-cheerful young woman. She looked at her reflection in the fairly large mirror. Her hair was well-kept since she trimmed it whenever it got too long. Her gorgeous body was softly wrapped in a towel and they were glistening with water.

She had faint dark circles around her eyes because of lack of sleep. She had been having nightmares of the war in Las Noches. She dreamt repeatedly of the time when Aizen nearly killed her and Ichigo. Whenever the nightmare comes to an end, she would always see the dying body of her savior, Grimmjow.

He had gone peacefully to Soul Society, thanks to Ichigo. But still, she realized that what she said to him wasn't enough. A simple thank you wouldn't suffice for someone who gave up his life. Orihime often reassured herself just by saying that they have given him peace in Soul Society in return.

She laughed to herself. With Grimmjow's personality, Soul Society wouldn't be at peace. She wanted very much to hear from Grimmjow.

After a few minutes of thinking, Orihime was distracted by the sudden ringing of her phone. She realized that she even forgot to put on clothes yet. She put on her bathrobe and answered the phone.

"Hello. Inoue Orihime here. Who is this?" she asked cheerfully.

"A-ano, Inoue… it's Ichigo," a familiar voice said.

Orihime's chest fluttered in delight but she kept her voice steady. "Yes? What do you want Kurosaki-kun?"

"U-um… I was wondering if you're doing anything at the moment."

Orihime was shocked, her womanly intuitions flooding through her mind. Is this what I think it is? She thought, smiling excitedly to herself.

She struggled to keep her voice from sounding too cheerful. "I'm not doing anything Kurosaki-kun. Why'd you ask?"

Ichigo grinned to himself. He had to let all of his embarrassments go if he was to ask Orihime out. He had to. Plus, there was so much to tell her. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Orihime almost fell over with joy. Her love was finally asking her out. She had been hoping for this moment. She had been waiting and she had suffered so much for his sake and her love for him.

"Inoue? Are you still there?" Ichigo said worriedly.

Orihime snapped back to reality. "Ahh… yes. Sorry, I just went to pick something up," she lied. "Sure Kurosaki-kun. When and where will we meet?"

"No need to ask when. I'm already in front of your house," he replied, amused.

"Nani?!" Orihime gasped. "B-but I'm not ready yet!"

"It's ok. I'll wait," he replied, trying to calm the panicked girl. "But could you let me in first? My feet are kinda getting sore."

"Why? How long have you been standing there?" she asked, alarmed again.

"About an hour or so. I didn't notice."

"Eh?!" she gasped again. What should I do? She thought again. Oh well, she told herself, it would be rather unethical if I keep Kurosaki-kun waiting outside my apartment, might as well invite him in.

Because of her excitement and joy, Orihime rushed to the front door of her house and opened the door. She blushed as she saw that Ichigo was looking really handsome, wearing a polo shirt and rugged pants. His careless way of handling his hair added more to his looks.

She then noticed that Ichigo was blushing too. Not just an ordinary sort of blushing, but a strangely odd one. His face was as red as a tomato, the color traveling down to his neck. He had a few sweat drops trickling down his forehead.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked with concern.

Ichigo turned redder and started to form his words. "U-um, Inoue… I think… you're not yet ready…"

He was pointing at her with shaky fingers. She looked down and nearly fainted with embarrassment. She opened the door wearing only her bathrobe and much of the skin near her chest was exposed. Her robe was a mess due to the alarmed rush she did to answer the door.

Orihime quickly arranged her bathrobe to their normal state and her face was even redder than Ichigo's. But she was slightly amused by how Ichigo reacted. She knew him to be a very honorable and gentlemanly person, and this was what every girl who knew him expected the man to react. Kurosaki-kun can be a bit too childish sometimes, Orihime thought. And his expression is priceless.

The thought of Ichigo's expression drained the redness of Orihime's face as she started to giggle. "Come in, Kurosaki-kun. Sorry for that," she said.

Ichigo followed her, puzzled. Her first reaction was acceptable but her second was quite offending. She was probably laughing at him.

Orihime left him to dress and Ichigo was left observing his surroundings. He smiled to himself. He had been to Orihime's apartment but now, he saw it in a different way. He could pick up so many sensations. He could smell her… honey and water. He could feel her personal touches to this place and he thought briefly of the simplicity and beauty of this young woman.

He remembered the way she looked when she opened the door. He smiled again at the thought. He had seen a naked woman of course… and it was Yoruichi. He took no pleasure in what he saw and even got mad at Yoruichi for a moment. But when he caught sight with even a small amount of Orihime's chest under the messed up bathrobe, he felt his insides contract and a feeling of pleasure and unease swept him. Her skin looked so fine and wet that at first he wanted to touch it. He had been sorely tempted to touch and explore her body. Before his thoughts went dirty, Ichigo reprimanded himself and thought that it wasn't a very respectable thing to do on a first date.

First date… he thought. Come to think of it. It was indeed his first date. He had been too dense to notice girls. He had never even considered anyone to his liking. He had friends from the opposite sex of course, like Tatsuki, Rukia and Inoue. He never looked at Inoue in a special way before. But just after that fateful night when he had been dreaming and injured, he heard a voice. A wonderful voice, calling out to him… was opening up to him.

It was the night after the fight with the Espada and Grimmjow while in the real world. The day before Inoue was taken to Hueco Mundo. Soul Society concluded that she was a traitor, but he knew she wasn't. She healed him. And that night, he knew that he heard her. And that it was real… she was really there.

In his dream, he was standing in his room alone at night when Inoue suddenly appeared, talking about her being in his room was the first time ever. He even responded by saying that he rarely visited their house. He imagined her smile and blush, saying that his room smells like him. Then she approached him on his bed and touched his hand. Ichigo knew he wasn't dreaming. Her hand was so warm that it couldn't be just a dream. She bent her head to kiss him. Her face was a realistic vision. She was an angel, reaching down to a human like him. Their lips were about to touch when she started to cry.

Ichigo asked her why she was crying but she didn't answer. She drabbled about having five lives, having five jobs, and five goals. What she said lastly was what shook him. "…still fall in love with the same person, five times."

Ichigo heard it. It was too real. Even the tears trickling on his face was hot. He felt it. It was too much. He wanted to embrace Inoue tight. That was before darkness claimed his mind again. He went back to deep sleep.

When he woke up, his dream was confirmed. It was real. He felt Inoue's reiatsu and he was healed. No one could heal an injured soul like she does.

When he found about her capture, he trained as hard as he could to prolong his Vizard form and he defied Soul Society's orders. Even though it took him two years, he still persisted. He never thought of anyone except the lovely angel who held him that night. He grew more and more attached to Inoue… more than any other girl and most importantly, as time passed by, his feelings for her were more than mere friendship.

"Do you want something to drink before we leave Kurosaki-kun?" a gentle voice asked.

Ichigo looked up from his seat and saw the perfect girl he had been thinking about once more. She was dressed in a simple bright dress that made her fair skin stand out and her hair hung loosely down her back as usual. Although this time, Ichigo perceived them to be more perfect than before… as if she had never been gone.

"No thanks," he said. "We'll get a drink and something to eat outside."

"Okay," she replied.

They went outside and Orihime locked the door. "Where are we going Kurosaki-kun?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked gently.

Orihime felt thrilled. Ichigo was asking her where she wants to go. "U-um… do you want to watch a horror movie?"

"A horror movie?" Ichigo said, surprised at her suggestion. But this was Inoue he was with, she would normally propose these things. She wasn't any ordinary girl after all.

"If you don't want to, it's okay. We could go somewhere else," Orihime said, looking crestfallen.

"It's okay," Ichigo said, taking her hand. "I'll follow you wherever you go."

Orihime was surprised by what he said and bowed her head, hiding her blush. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"You're welcome," he replied, holding her hand firmer.

Orihime felt an inexplicable joy at being held by the man she loves like this. The way Ichigo holds her was possessive. It was like he was never letting her go. His hands were warm against hers.

She gently lay her head on his shoulder to return his gesture as the two walked away, more certain of their tomorrow than ever before.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Waah!!! That was fun! Whew… Thanks to the reviewers, by the way. I really appreciate it. Anyway, this is it for now… the first date!**

**So, Ichigo heard Orihime's confession. Haha. Another twist… )**

**Tune in to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Drastic Measures

Chapter 4

Drastic Measures

Ichigo doesn't know for sure what's exactly going on with him that time. He gladly agreed to the horror film Inoue wanted to watch so badly. Personally, he disliked scary films, not because he was frightened, because he found them corny. Zombies and ghosts were no match for the real deal Hollows and other enemies he was fighting.

But he found this particular movie engaging. It wasn't that he found the storyline great; it was because the free-spirited young woman beside him was openly enjoying it. Inoue was laughing at the images of the monsters. She jumped when surprise attacks and apparitions pop out. She stifled a scream when it came to the suspense and climax. And the most interesting part of all those actions was when the protagonist was about to be devoured. Inoue suddenly hugged Ichigo so tightly that he could feel her warm body and big breasts pressing against his side.

Ichigo shifted involuntarily in his seat to move closer. He moved his hand to cover Inoue's trembling hands that were laid on his chest. His own actions surprised him but Inoue was more surprised. He felt her stiffen in shock and amidst the darkness, he felt her soften against him.

Orihime felt her mind go foggy. Ichigo was so warm. The air conditioning in the theater was freezing her and what she was feeling that time with Ichigo was too much. She felt millions of sensations travel through her body.

Then, Ichigo's hand appeared, holding her face, caressing it with all the gentleness she could ever imagine. She felt her eyes sting with tears. What are you doing Kurosaki-kun? The unspoken question drifted in her mind. She felt her head being tilted to face her love's handsome face looking at her in a strange way. She could see his eyes even in the dark. Chocolate brown and it was melting… melting with an emotion that frightened and intrigued her.

Her pulse jumped as Ichigo bent his head and kissed her. His lips were so soft and warm. He was rubbing them slightly against hers, feeling the texture. Then, his tongue tentatively touched her lips and her mind went blank. She let him open them apart with his insistent tongue. When he finally entered her mouth, he was devouring her like a crazed and famished man. He was holding her tightly against him, touching her entire back while his other hand was rubbing her face.

Orihime hesitantly responded. When she did, she heard Ichigo let out a sigh. This made her bolder and returned his kisses with the same passion, making him feel her love. He was delicious and hot against her mouth. He tasted of the chocolate ice cream that they had shared earlier.

Ichigo's mind was totally blank. He could only feel Inoue's mouth and tongue, her lips, her body… everything on her. She tasted like honey and sunshine… of chocolates and candies. He starved for her. He wanted her since that dream. He never forgot her. He wished he could define these feelings. He was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, inside and out.

A man clearing his throat from behind them tore them apart and snapped them back to the present. They both reddened incredibly and apparently, they were making noises that distracted the people near them.

Ichigo looked at the man who cleared his throat. His eyes widened in surprise. It was his father. Isshin was smiling mischievously at Ichigo and nodding his head. Beside him were a giggling Yuzu and a stunned Karin.

His face contorted in an angry way and mouthed the words 'what the hell are you doing here'?

Isshin replied in a fairly loud voice. "Yuzu wanted to see a horror film."

"They wanted to follow you Ichi-nii," Karin said, recovering her usual cold expression.

Orihime, who just looked at the back, stared in horror as she saw that Ichigo's family saw what they were doing. She muttered a greeting and an apology.

Ichigo's father smiled at her. "Don't mind us Orihime-chan. We're just watching."

"But…" Orihime said.

"He's right Inoue. Don't mind them," Ichigo whispered to her angrily.

"Are you ok Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. "I'm sorry. Your family saw –"

"It's ok. They understand," Ichigo said.

Orihime was surprised by Ichigo's answer. She guessed he was just pissed at being followed on a date.

Through the entire movie, Ichigo's and Orihime's minds were still on the shared intimate moment they had inside the movie theater. Orihime's interest in the movie faded and she was glimpsing at Ichigo once in a while, studying his face. Ichigo was doing the same and whenever they catch each other's look, they smiled shyly and turned back to the movie, feigning interest.

The entire day went by fast. After watching the movie, they went again to the food court, Orihime telling Ichigo timidly that she was hungry again.

Ichigo smiled. Orihime sure had a huge appetite. But her body and weight was alright. He knew that when he carried her in Hueco Mundo.

She was happily biting at the cheesedog he bought and was talking about making another odd dish that Ichigo didn't want to taste. But she looked so cute talking about her weird recipes that Ichigo just smiled in response. He was busy looking at her mouth again and the way they moved.

After eating, they both walked out of the mall. They went to the park and walked around. Orihime was admiring the view.

"I really miss this park," she said.

"You must have. Hueco Mundo hasn't got any interesting features in it," Ichigo said.

Orihime smiled sadly. "I always see stark white walls, my cell, and the dead moon on a dead sky. I feel so revived here. And I remember so many things…"

"What sort of things?"

"Memories of Sora and me playing here. And the time I played with Tatsuki," she said, holding her head high and closing her eyes. "I have memories of the family I love here. They're the only people I've got."

Ichigo looked at her. God, she was so beautiful. An angel, his angel… It was crazy to think that way but he knew she was his. She had to be his. He wanted her to be his. He loved her.

He was stunned at the thought and was frozen to his spot. Orihime seemed to have noticed this because she stopped too and looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something you have to know," he suddenly blurted out. His face turned into its usual bright red. The feeling was foreign to him and he didn't know how to say it. He was crushed by doubts about how Inoue would react. He had his conflicts. And this was probably the most difficult, harder than fighting and risking your life. Any wrong word could shatter either one of them.

"What is it?" Orihime asked. She was nervous herself. Her thoughts took over and she thought of Ichigo telling her how sorry he was for asking her out and that Rukia was actually the one he was pining for.

"You see –" he began. But Inoue cut him off.

"Hehe," she said clumsily. "I think I know what you're going to say Ichigo. And I think you should go for what you're about to say to me. I mean, I think she feels the same way and she's been waiting. It doesn't matter if she's dead or anything. Love conquers all odds."

Ichigo's face turned into a confused mask. "Dead? Who's dead?"

Orihime groaned inwardly. She knew that Ichigo could be so dense, but not like this. He was confused even with his own feelings.

"I know you're going to talk about Rukia and that you want to have a relationship with her and you want me to help you or something," she said, not thinking. She was too hurt in what he was going to say that she decided to get to the point first.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked. "This is not about Rukia."

Orihime suddenly felt relieved and she controlled her smile. "Then what is it about?"

"Ano… I've been thinking a lot lately and I've realized this since the day you left. I have a question," Ichigo said, not sure whether his sentences came out right.

Seeing Inoue's encouraging expression, he went on. "You see, after my fight with Grimmjow in the real world with Hirako, I have been dreaming of you. In my dream, you were telling me something about yourself that I never knew."

Orihime blushed, imagining herself in Ichigo's dream. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying something about living 5 times and having 5 different goals…" he said.

She started to see where the conversation was heading. She remembered those lines. Those were said on the night when she was about to leave for Hueco Mundo. She was confessing to Ichigo then about her feelings for him. She was astounded that he had heard her, though in a different manner, but still…

"You told me that you would fall in love with the same person in all those lives. And…" Ichigo said, swallowing as he said the next lines. "…and I hoped and thought since then that I would be that man."

Orihime stared at him for a full minute. His beautiful brown eyes were sincere with an emotion that she knew full well. He was smiling at her gently, the soft smile he rarely gave to anyone. His furrowed brows were gone. He looked breathtaking… and open.

"You don't need to say anything. Maybe it was just a dream. I never really knew. My only proof was that when I woke up, I was healed and I felt your rei –"

Ichigo was cut off from what he was saying when Inoue tiptoed and gently brushed her lips to his. When she was about to break the contact, he embraced her tightly and deepened the contact, kissing her like he did in the movie theater, only with more passion. She felt that he was trying to show her that he was saying the truth. But he didn't need to exert so much effort because she already knew.

"What you saw wasn't a dream… it was really me," Orihime said. "I was telling you that I love you and I'm telling you again. I love you more than anything in this world, no matter how many times I'm reborn."

**How sweet! I'm reaching the part some are waiting for.**

**Reviews please. And question, who's the first Espada? Is it Halibel?**


	5. Chapter 5: Soulless

Chapter 5

Soulless

What am I doing here anyway? An angry voice floated in the mind of a strong young man with shocking blue hair.

Grimmjow was standing in front of the Court of Pure Souls' Northern Gate. He stared at the pure white wall shielding any view of the shinigamis who lived inside to any outsider. He let out an amused grunt. This was nothing like Las Noches. The fortress of the hollows was much bigger and emptier in nature. He was looking at Seiretei's walls and just felt simple curiosity to the place where the spirit protectors of the universe make their lives.

He briefly recalled the meeting Aizen Sousuke once had with his Espada, the one about the three invaders in Hueco Mundo – Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and Kurosaki Ichigo. They were the once called the ryoka and they were hunted down by the Gotei 13. They managed to get past these walls.

Grimmjow thought if he could use that method. But he knew it was impossible. The old man that he met told him to defeat the gatekeeper. He smiled, baring his usual evil grin. He wanted to murder someone for weeks. No one in Zaraki was able to move even a single hair from his head and he became positively bored in killing weaklings. He at least hoped that a shinigami gatekeeper, whom many souls say are gigantic, would be a challenge to him.

Thinking about the death gods made his head flame up in anger. He didn't know why he even fell for the old man's advices. He stood proudly still, just staring straight at the white wall for some fifteen minutes. He looked like any other ryoka from the lowest district of Rukongai, except for the blue-hilted zanpakutou dangling at his waist. The people passing by were staring at him in fear. Some were whispering words like 'crazy blue-haired man dreaming to be inside Seiretei,' or 'freaky and dangerous fellow.' But Grimmjow was deaf to their snide comments. He wanted to know what was inside and how people in there work.

Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to be a very welcome guest in this place after he defeated so many enemies of Seiretei, Grimmjow thought wryly. He was once the number one enemy and the very much sought-after intruder because of his crazy scheme of saving a worthless shinigami woman named Kuchiki Rukia. The damn bastard just proved that he was useful and the head honcho started jumping at his lap, Grimmjow thought again, laughing to himself.

Kuchiki Rukia… he had heard this name so many times. He heard it from a certain orange-haired woman who lived amongst their kind for two years.

Inoue Orihime was a ryoka, along with Kurosaki. Not that she had a choice. She loved that shinigami. Grimmjow often wondered why. Kurosaki was loud-mouthed, reckless, thoughtless most of the time, and plain stupid. Yet, Orihime sees something in him that makes her smile, hope and feel jealousy towards the raven-haired shinigami they once saved.

Grimmjow heard her alright. She was muttering in her sleep one night while he was guarding her just outside her door.

"Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… what's taking you so long?" she muttered, her words getting louder by the second. "I thought we were friends. Kuchiki-san…"

He curiously opened the door to hear more of her complaints. He wanted to strangle her in her sleep so that she won't get tortured anymore.

"Kuchiki-san… you saved her in just a couple of weeks after she was gone. Why not me? Why? Do you believe I'm a traitor?" tears flooded down her faintly tinted cheeks as she tossed and turned.

Grimmjow saw those tears and didn't know what to do. Instead of leaving like he would normally do, he moved closer until he was inches away from her bed, watching her cry in her dreams. He bent down and inspected those weakened features. She was paler than usual. She had a faint glow in her cheeks alright, probably because of the weeping.

Then, he did the most unusual thing. He went closer until his face was almost fused with hers and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Her lips were warm like the tea they sipped during meetings with Aizen. It was so rare finding anything warm in Hueco Mundo and a woman with that temperature was very much tempting to a man that always felt cold inside and out.

He wanted to taste more of her but then he felt a sudden movement. His eyes were closed that he was completely oblivious to the fact that Orihime was already partially awake.

When he realized it, he was a bit relieved when Orihime's eyes were still half-closed and was whispering something barely audible. Her crying finally stopped.

The next sentence he heard tore his ego to several pieces. "Kurosaki-kun," she whispered. "Why did you kiss me? Do you love me now?"

He said nothing back then and just stared mutely at her. She was thinking that he was Kurosaki. She was dreaming of him after all. But he disliked being mistaken for someone else, especially that shinigami.

He left and was in a bitter mood for a week or so after that incident.

He was still bitter now. Especially now. Now that he had a heart.

Emotions are the craziest things that he had ever felt. Being a hollow once, your mind would only react to emotions such as rage, desperation, need, and other more important feelings. Now, as he assumed a form of a plus soul, he felt sorrow, regret and…

Love? Did he love someone? More importantly, does he have a tiny idea what love is?

Inoue Orihime. A sensitive flower amidst cold, white thorns that claimed her for two years. He was one of her captors. But she planted one of her roses in him that never left his soul. His soulless self that was tainted with blood from all his battles and kills. He never knew that one woman… a human at that, would change his dreams.

After he kissed her, he dreamt of the same dream ever since…

It was another quiet night in Hueco Mundo and Grimmjow was doing his turn in guarding the prisoner. She was having one of those nightmares again about Kurosaki and she was saying his name again.

Grimmjow got so tired of this that he walked in and shook her awake.

"Hey woman! Don't be so noisy. You'll disturb the whole Hueco Mundo with your whining," he said grumpily.

Orihime was awakened successfully and was getting up. It was then that the sheet covering her fell from her grasp and revealed smooth, naked skin.

Grimmjow was alarmed at the sight and suppressed his urges by saying, "What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you sleeping naked?!"

Orihime just noticed and clutched the sheet up to her neck once more. "I don't know," she meekly replied. "I can't remember."

"What do you mean you can't remember?" he ranted on. He was trying to erase the view of her taut and huge breasts jutting up proudly under his shocked gaze.

"I really don't know," she said uncertainly.

He realized she was saying the truth. He could see it in those innocent brown eyes.

Then, everything happened so fast in his dreams…

He was touching her everywhere, taking advantage of her half-naked self. She responded reluctantly at first. He knew she still loved Kurosaki and was probably sticking to her pledge to keep her virginity for the bastard. But his thoughts were gone now. All he thought about were the endless sensations fluttering up his body.

There was nothing wrong with imagination. But he was thinking dire too much about her. He was staring at a white wall that hid his uncertain future. Yet, his mind and soul (if he ever had one of substance) was with her. In his dream. It was a pleasurable dream.

Grimmjow, being his usual self, forgot the task that lay ahead of him and took a seat under a tree. He wanted to immerse himself in his own heaven for a short while. Before he could face certain hell.

He was staring at her glorious body and face again, taking in the goddess-like features before him. She was very much well endowed for a teenager. Her skin shone like porcelain, yet it felt like smooth silk and velvet. There is nothing actually wrong with what he was doing at that time. Everything seemed perfectly normal, although he was doing something really strange. He knew that she felt twice as horrible as she used to. But he wanted to touch her. Is there something so wrong with that?

And he was shocked that she did nothing to stop him. She stared at him with her wide, wonder-filled eyes. And those eyes were taken in as an invitation, rather than a warning.

He slowly pulled down the sheet that separated her skin from his. He still wondered what she was doing in her bed half-naked. Surely no one harassed her in her sleep. That was impossible. He had been patrolling her door for hours. No one entered her room if they didn't want to get killed by the 6th espada.

But his thoughts were thrown back as he touched his cold lips with hers. She was so hot as a breath escaped her partly opened lips. He swallowed that sweet scent from her. He hastily invaded her mouth, wanting so much more. Even in a dream like that he could taste her. Honey, water, tea… the sweetest and most delicious of their kind.

Then, his battle-worn hands strayed on her skin. Soft, smooth, and warm flesh clashed against his rough, calloused and cold hand. The sensations were driving him mad. The polarity of their bodies was tripling everything he had ever felt before. Her breasts were rounded, perfect and smooth. He squeezed them lightly as a moan escaped from her mouth. He marveled at that sound of pleasure. He wanted to drive her mad too.

Her tongue hesitantly touched his and almost all of his control broke. He sipped her nectar and gasped as he felt her hands slowly open his uniform. The bonds of his clothes fell loose until he was completely naked.

She was looking at him in a strange way, as they broke apart. He let her eyes wander through his body, honed by training and scarred by battles. She touched the scar left by Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. He knew that she knew exactly where the wound came from. He expected her to back off. Instead, she kissed it, as if attempting to heal a scar left by the real man she loves.

Grimmjow groaned and took her in his arms, lifting her chin and kissing her with all the passion a hollow and a soulless man could give. What little part of his emotions (that he knew he never had) was given to this human girl. Their relationship was nothing of any sort in his mind. Yet, he moved on.

He let his hand open the lower part of her uniform. When he couldn't open it successfully, he forcefully ripped it, making a soft giggle escape from her soundly kissed lips. It was his time to stare.

She was a fallen goddess. A beautiful angel from Soul Society sent to Hueco Mundo to cleanse him. Her skin was perfect and exuded a perfect glow and healthiness. Her eyes were melting and clouded with passion and wanting. Her usual perfectly ordered hair was tousled, without any sign of those pins she regularly wore. They fell in a cloud around her well-shaped head. Her lips were swollen from the heat of his kisses.

His eyes traveled further downward. Proud and erect breasts stood proudly under his watch. The nipples were pink and they beckoned to be explored. She had the narrowest hips, leading down to a juncture of hair that hid the flower he so sought for.

He bent his head to kiss each proud bud of her breasts, putting it in his mouth, rolling his tongue beneath it. He could hear her gasps and moans and he was ignited by it. He feasted on as his hands immediately went down to explore that place of hers that even the man she loves never dares to think about.

Kurosaki is brave, Grimmjow thought. Bravery can easily be defined from ignorance and stupidity. But when it comes to matters that really require exceptional courage, the man lacked in it. That's why the precious gift he was enjoying was never spoiled, even when it wanted to, most especially by that shinigami. Kurosaki was too blind and trying to be noble to care and be curious.

He felt her legs close up automatically, fearing the exploration of his questioning fingers. He slowly pried them apart, whispering words of reassurance. His cold and excited hands claimed their place on her untouched core. God, she was wet, he thought. But he knew he she was not yet ready. He rarely dealt with frightened virgins. And she was delicate beyond compare.

She gasped as he slowly put a finger within her explosive warmth. His blue head wandered down to her belly button, leaving trails of wet kisses from where he started. He sucked at the dent at the center of her stomach, and her breath contracted. He went lower, smelling her beautiful scent.

His finger became two, then three, as he prepared her tight and feverish entrance for him. He flicked his tongue at the flood that slowly seeped from her closed bud. It was time.

He resumed his first position as he settled himself gently on top of her. His cold lips claimed hers again as he entered her narrow and hot passageway. The passageway to his own heaven…

He could hear her gasp. She was in pain. He hugged her tight, slowly rocking her body against his for comfort. He muttered sweet nothings that sounded foreign to his ears and mind. He did not know where they came from, nor did he care.

He held her tight as she relaxed and began the steady motion of deeply penetrating their united bodies more. He went in and out of her in a force that almost drove both of them insane with the pressure. His coldness melded perfectly with her warmth. She accepted his force with full gentleness and welcome.

They were both reaching their climaxes. Both screamed for release at Grimmjow collapsed on top of her fragile body. Her hands strayed on his head, wiping his sweaty forehead with her touch.

And that was the time Grimmjow woke up from his dream and stared back at the odd white wall that made questions of his uncertain future spring back…

**Author's notes:**

**Finally! Thanks for the reviews. I hope I could put up more chapters if it weren't for my busy, busy schedule for the past weeks. I'm trying my best. I have 3 other siblings and parents that keep pestering me while I work on my computer. I can't let them see that their teenage family member is doing a Rated M fan fiction for a site they are too ignorant to know. [They don't really understand the freedom and creativity of us writers, don't they?**

**Glad I know how to sneak up. And the energy drinks are taking effect. I've been staying up and getting no sleep just to update my deviantart account. And all my other accounts. I totally forgot about my "Rebirth" project. Sorry…**

**Anyway, I'm going to pay you back guys for all the wait… And here it is! Finally! The reason why this fanfic is rated M. Grimmjow scored[In his dream, that is!**

**And I want you guys to hang on for another odd fanfic I'm making. It's a cute pairing. And no love triangles this time! Just another type of obstacle in the story. It's Prince Of Tennis this time. ATOBExTOMOKA.**

**Odd, right? Tune in!**


	6. Chapter 6: Throwing Inhibitions

Chapter 6

Throwing Inhibitions

Orihime stretched and yawned as her alarm clock buzzed. She looked at the digital numbers flashing the screen. 5:00.

She always woke up early. She was now a high school senior. Soul Society fixed everything necessary to make all the people who knew Orihime forget that she had gone missing for more than two years. After the charm was made, she didn't need to learn anything that she missed at school or any event held after she was lost. She had perfect recollection (as if she was actually there) so she wouldn't miss out on so much. It was part of the shinigami's extra care and help.

She got up from her bed and fixed her hair, got a shower and attentively made breakfast. She was an organized person anyway, except for the ingredients present in her food. She needed to do everything on her own since she was living alone.

Several streets away…

Ichigo didn't budge in his bed. His alarm had been ringing for about half an hour and he didn't bother to switch it off. He slept on even as he heard Kon's annoying rants, telling him to switch the damn clock off because he wasn't the only one asleep.

After a few moments more, he complied with Kon's 'requests' and banged the noisy alarm. He groggily got up from his bed as he caught a whiff of Yuzu's cooking.

He had never wanted to get up from his bed at first. He was having a very good dream. The setting was at school and Orihime was there and she was… well, his girlfriend. He never thought of her in a way exceeding mere friendship and gratitude. He cared for her before and cared more now. He was in love; he knew that and so did she. She claimed to love him too. And that was the color of his dreams.

They were inseparable. And he wished that would be reality…

At school…

"Hey Ichigo!" a voice called out.

It was Asano Keigo.

He wasn't his usual cheerful self and Ichigo was mildly surprised with that. Keigo's hands were buried in his pockets, his eyes were a bit strained, and an unusual frown marred his features.

"Whatever happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing much," Keigo replied (in a mature tone that shocked Ichigo even more). "I just plan on changing this school year. My mom told me so. And I'm sick of my sister's rants about me being useless and stupid. And I'm tired of my friends treating me like I'm a thorn in their group."

So you finally got to your senses, Ichigo thought amusedly. But he never expected that Keigo would change. However this time, he seemed to exude a different aura about him. He was dead serious about that change.

"Never expected you would do that," was Ichigo's only comment.

Keigo gave away a small smile. "We're seniors now Ichigo. Times bring about change. I guess I'll just say I have to change."

"I don't think what you said are really the reasons why you decided to be different," Ichigo told him dryly. He knew Keigo well. He wouldn't be easily affected by people's opinions.

Just then, a petite girl with shoulder-length brown hair and a pretty smile passed by the two friends.

Her smile got wider as she approached. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun, Asano-sama," she said softly, and left.

Ichigo wasn't able to return the girl's greeting. He saw her amongst a group of third year students of class 2. And just now, he saw her blush at Keigo and call him 'Asano-sama.'

"I get it," he finally said. "It's for that girl."

"She isn't just any girl Ichigo," Keigo reprimanded him. "She's Mudou Risa. And she's the prettiest girl in the whole world."

Ichigo stared at his lovesick companion, briefly remembering that he was in love himself. And love does change someone, along with his or her view in life.

Just then, the person in his mind emerged from a crowd of bustling students. She was always among the early batches of girls to arrive and Ichigo was a bit surprised to find her walking among her buddies who were usually later to reach school.

But he shouldn't be surprised. Inoue missed her friends. She needed time to keep up with them even though the spells made by the death gods enabled her to keep track of what has happened in the real world (especially school) for the past years.

She stood out among the crowd of girls. To Ichigo, the others were just plain and familiar faces. Hers was beyond compare. Her smile was genuine. Her hair played with the soft breeze and it shone in the sun. Her skin was in perfect glow. Her entire self was more beautiful than he remembered.

"Hey Ichigo, are you still listening?" Keigo asked. He noticed that his orange-haired friend was staring at the direction of a girl that has gone missing for years.

Yes, Keigo knew Inoue Orihime went missing for two years. He had spiritual powers after all and Soul Society knew that. It was his first time to see her in years and she was acting like nothing happened. He recalled the time when Ichigo went to save her. He knew that his friend was successful but after all the trauma and time, Keigo never expected that Orihime would return.

"She's back," Keigo finally said.

"I know," was all Ichigo could say. He was still praising Orihime with his gaze.

"I know you love her."

Ichigo stared at his changed friend again. It scared him a bit that Keigo was taking this seriously. He even described how he felt in a sentence that has no bit of humor or doubt in it.

"Yes. I do," Ichigo replied, letting everything sink in.

"Is she fine?"

"As you can see."

"I don't think she is yet."

"Not fully, if that's what you mean," Ichigo assured Keigo.

"Take care of her Ichigo. Don't let her go again," Keigo said, leaving his orange-haired companion looking at his retreating figure at the school entrance.

At Orihime's group…

Chizuru looked at the gorgeous young woman before her. She didn't get to come with her other friends to school because she had to be early for a rehearsal. Classes had begun and she missed Inoue Orihime, her angel, very much.

"HIIIMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, throwing herself wide at the surprised Orihime. She was blocked from her attempt by a solid punch from Arisawa Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" Chizuru mumbled. "You didn't have to do that."

"I will always do that until you get over your perverted ways, you lesbian!" the raven-haired girl shot back. Tatsuki's short hair had grown down her shoulders and she was prettier than before. Her body features are more pronounced but she still had that toughness in her that made guys too afraid to approach.

"Aww… Tatsuki," Chizuru chided with humor. "Had a fight with Renji-kun?"

"Renji-kun?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki blushed. She never told her best friend about her relationship with the shinigami 6th squad vice-captain. Everyone at school knew that Abarai Renji was an exchange student from a place they never knew and dated the feared Arisawa Tatsuki. Orihime never knew that Renji's stay in the human world during the arrancar attacks had other results.

"You didn't tell dear Hime-chan that you have a boyfriend?!" Chizuru exclaimed. "You're a bad friend Tatsuki."

"Shut up," Tatsuki spat. She turned to the confused Orihime and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'll explain later."

"You better!" the redheaded girl piped up again. Tatsuki sent her a death glare and she quickly excused herself and ran back to her class. Tatsuki was relieved that they were finally in different sections. Orihime and Tatsuki were now in the first section for their final year in Karakura High. Uryuu, Chad, Ichigo and Mizuiro were still in their class. Only Keigo, Chizuru and the others got separated and ended up in the second class.

"I'm getting really curious about you and Renji-kun," Orihime said as they entered their room.

Tatsuki blushed again. "Later Orihime. I promise," she said, taking her seat, which was at the back of Orihime's.

Orihime looked around the classroom and took in the sight of it. She missed school. Their first day of their last year in high school should be memorable. Yet, the one she was looking for was not here yet.

Is there something wrong with him? She thought. Then, she scolded herself for being so worried. It was still fifteen minutes before their first period. He wasn't even late yet. But she wanted to see him… for some reasons.

"Looking for Ichigo?" Tatsuki whispered from behind her.

Orihime looked at her friend in surprise and nodded meekly.

"Don't be too afraid. I already know about what you feel. It was too obvious back then and I chose not to talk about it. At least it's Ichigo. He won't do anything stupid to you," Tatsuki went on. "Don't worry. I saw him talking with Keigo at the school entrance. They're too immersed in their conversation."

"Thanks," she replied.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo finally entered the room surrounded by Mizuiro, Chad and the ever-silent Uryuu. Orihime was briefly surprised that Uryuu would even socialize. But then Uryuu was a kind man. He just needed something to let that side of him out.

Orihime sat still on her desk, clutching her pencil that was poised in her hand for no particular reason. When she stared down at the piece of paper under it, there was a cartoon sketch of Ichigo. She smiled to herself. She's still imaginative although this time, her mind often thinks about this guy, even in its subconscious state.

She looked up and brown eyes clashed with her gray ones. Ichigo was looking at her and it took her a few more moments to realize that. She blushed and gave a quick nod of greeting to his direction. She shoved the sketch of him inside her bag and stared at the board, feigning interest in its every detail.

Ichigo smiled at this. She was looking so pretty and uncertain when she looks at him. He knew she was still thinking of what happened during the last week of summer break. Their dates, some contact, and some kisses.

Unforgettable kisses. Warm and sweet kisses that took their breaths away. But Ichigo never took a step farther than that. He never got to do it with any other girl. He had his morals and he had respect for Orihime. Kissing was part of showing his love to her. But the other side of it, he never dared think about.

He knew himself. He would sometimes act without thinking it out rationally. He was never like Uryuu, who always had a solution. Or Chad, who always thought before he acted. He is Ichigo. And Ichigo is the type of person who only has goals and that unending drive to get it. Single-minded and impulsive, if one could say. And those characteristics might not work well with girls.

"Stop spacing out and approach her Kurosaki," an impatient voice said.

It was Uryuu.

Ichigo frowned at his amused Quincy friend and took a few steps closer to Orihime's desk. Orihime seemed not to notice because she was now busy chatting with Tatsuki, who was seated behind her.

Tatsuki gave her a quick touch and stared at his direction. Orihime turned.

"Good morning Inoue," Ichigo said, blushing slightly. He hated himself when he looked like this in front of her. A blushing idiot.

"Um… Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she said shyly.

"How're you doing?" he added. Shit, he thought angrily, is that the best question you could ask?

"Fine," she replied, then smiled. "The best day of my life so far."

"It's good to hear that."

"It's good to be back."

"Well," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

Ichigo didn't know why or what the hell entered his mind. He wanted this to happen and he knew this wasn't the most romantic setting in the world. But still, he wanted to try. He wanted everyone to know how much he loved this young woman.

He knew the entire plan was stupid. Yet, he's already there. Might as well push through, right?

Ichigo dropped down to his knees so that their heads were almost the same level from across Orihime's table. He smiled warmly at her.

"You know that I love you, right?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime was taken aback. She didn't know what to say except, "Yes, you told me so back then."

This earned them a lot of shocked reactions from the class. Chad, who was too numb to realize, knocked his table down. Mizuiro, who was sending text messages to his girlfriend, lost his grip on the mobile phone and let it slip down his fingers. Uryuu just stared, a smile creeping across his face. Tatsuki's mouth was open, yet her eyes were sparkling with joy. The other girls were mumbling questions like, 'when did they start getting together?' and 'I never knew Kurosaki knows how to be in love' and 'do they look cute together?'

"Why are you asking me this, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, slightly embarrassed.

"You told me back then that you love me too. Is that true?" Ichigo asked, pushing on even though his ears were burning red with nervousness.

"Yes," she answered. This earned more reactions.

"You probably know that we are high school seniors now and that relationships aren't actually forbidden in our age," he added.

"You're not making any point to me, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo smiled. "I do make a point. My point is that I want you to be mine. I know there would only be two sure answers and I'm rushing things a bit – "

He was unable to finish his sentence when Orihime jumped from across her chair towards him, embracing him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"We have waited for too long, Kurosaki-kun," she said, eyes filling with tears. "Don't you think years of waiting is too much?"

**Whew! Finished with the next one again. I hope you like it, even though it's a half-filler and simply cheesy. Thanks for the reviews again.**

**I managed to squeeze in this new poem I made and I was hoping I could get some comments from you all. What do you think? Do I make my points clear?**

**I drank too much energy drink before writing this down so I think I'm being too much. Haha.**

**Thanks again.**

**Verse 1**

**Have you ever submerged yourself,**

**In the reality that you were not meant**

**To be where you are now?**

**That the things so similar to you**

**Before, are not always there now?**

**Not always there in so many ways.**

**I have grown accustomed to the fact**

**Or the fantasy that**

**Everything is possible if you just believe**

**But believing in something**

**Cannot always be true.**

**Belief can simply be in your mind**

**It can simply be in your heart.**

**Not all of what you have faith in**

**Transforms to reality.**

**But what is reality anyway?**

**Is it the material world?**

**Man gave reality a very ironic description**

**What is the irony in that definition?**

**What is indeed the difference between fantasy and reality?**

**Between lies and truths?**

**No one dictates what a human mind thinks.**

**For what is a lie to you,**

**When it is the truth to them?**

**For what is the reality to you,**

**When it is the fantasy for them?**

**And oh, so many great psychological questions**

**Are phrased this way,**

**Although referring to different thoughts entirely.**

**Like the question of sanity.**

**A 'different' and discriminated man asking himself...**

**"Am I sane?**

**Or is the whole world insane,**

**And I'm the only one left who's sane."**

**One could never know if he was the opposite**

**Of what springs out of his mouth**

**Or if he's just the same stuff**

**As the words he speak of.**

**Does misunderstanding count for this matter?**

**Definitely not.**

**No one is ever the same.**

**No one is ever equal.**

**Equality and balance is something we WANT to achieve,**

**It is something we never actually grasped.**

**For if there is a thing such as equals,**

**Then why is there suffering, poverty and pain?**

**Why is there indulgence, wealth and pleasure?**

**Do they balance each other to realize equality?**

**Of course not.**

**They exist as opposites to DEFINE each other.**

**They never existed to put the world on weights.**

**They serve purpose to put a line**

**Where there should be.**

**There was never a perfect world in the first place.**

**That's why man wants to go to a perfect world**

**When he leaves this material place.**

**That's why we have heaven.**

**And to punish his enemies,**

**Man created hell.**

**So that people will learn to respect and fear**

**That even divine justice existed**

**If not real and executed properly.**

**Desire is different from reality.**

**We have gotten far**

**From what we want to believe in**

**And from what we want to forget. Verse 1**

**Have you ever submerged yourself**

**In the reality that you were not meant**

**To be where you are now?**

**That the things so similar to you**

**Before, are not always there now?**

**Not always there in so many ways.**

**I have grown accustomed to the fact**

**Or the fantasy that**

**Everything is possible if you just believe**

**But believing in something**

**Cannot always be true.**

**Belief can simply be in your mind**

**It can simply be in your heart.**

**Not all of what you have faith in**

**Transforms to reality.**

**But what is reality anyway?**

**Is it the material world?**

**Man gave reality a very ironic description**

**What is the irony in that definition?**

**What is indeed the difference between fantasy and reality?**

**Between lies and truths?**

**No one dictates what a human mind thinks.**

**For what is a lie to you,**

**When it is the truth to them?**

**For what is the reality to you,**

**When it is the fantasy for them?**

**And oh, so many great psychological questions**

**Are phrased this way,**

**Although referring to different thoughts entirely.**

**Like the question of sanity.**

**A 'different' and discriminated man asking himself...**

**"Am I sane?**

**Or is the whole world insane,**

**And I'm the only one left who's sane."**

**One could never know if he was the opposite**

**Of what springs out of his mouth**

**Or if he's just the same stuff**

**As the words he speak of.**

**Does misunderstanding count for this matter?**

**Definitely not.**

**No one is ever the same.**

**No one is ever equal.**

**Equality and balance is something we WANT to achieve,**

**It is something we never actually grasped.**

**For if there is a thing such as equals,**

**Then why is there suffering, poverty and pain?**

**Why is there indulgence, wealth and pleasure?**

**Do they balance each other to realize equality?**

**Of course not.**

**They exist as opposites to DEFINE each other.**

**They never existed to put the world on weights.**

**They serve purpose to put a line**

**Where there should be.**

**There was never a perfect world in the first place.**

**That's why man wants to go to a perfect world**

**When he leaves this material place.**

**That's why we have heaven.**

**And to punish his enemies,**

**Man created hell.**

**So that people will learn to respect and fear**

**That even divine justice existed**

**If not real and executed properly.**

**Desire is different from reality.**

**We have gotten far**

**From what we want to believe in**

**And from what we want to forget.**


	7. Chapter 7: Whispers and Answers

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Whispers and Answers

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to anything that happened during the entire first day of classes. Who would listen to boring lectures that have already been given the previous years? Who would bother to hear the rules and regulations that you 'rarely' break anyway?

And he had been focusing his attention to something more beautiful and wonderful. Something new and something he had never seen for a long time.

Luxurious dark honey-colored hair that flew with every movement filled his eyes. He was obsessed. After that encounter this morning, before the start of classes, he asked to be his boyfriend. (At least that was how it sounded like.)

She told him that they had waited long enough. And that was a sufficient answer from him.

Orihime was sitting beside him while the principal drawled on. She was paying good attention. It was very much like her. She was the type of girl that was very kind that she would do anything to make people see that she was concerned and listening, even though Ichigo knew that she was also bored.

But she never shows that she's in a hard time. She turned her head to look at him. And as their gazed collided, she gave him a warm and soft smile and gazed back to the principal.

The whole classroom erupted in cheers and curious whispers when Inoue Orihime answered Kurosaki Ichigo's question. They never expected that there was something going on with them. Ichigo was good-looking and his physique was definitely something girls crave of their guys. He was strong and smart too. Orihime was beautiful and downright sexy. She was always the object of many of the guys' imaginations. She was also smart although she has an imagination that was comparable to a child's.

They were an unlikely couple to many since they have personalities that make their companions find it hard to believe that they would ever be in a serious relationship with the opposite sex, especially with each other.

Ichigo didn't show any particular interest to girls. He respects his female classmates and had Arisawa Tatsuki as a best friend, but that was it. He was always detached when it came to these things. His other buddies, Keigo and Mizuiro would often try to set him up with girls who had a crush on him. But all he did was to take them on a date as agreed upon then apologize and say that he didn't want to get involved with girls and that all was just a trick made by his friends. This made some girls mad, curious, and excited at him. He was unapproachable and loveless. Some dubbed him the class' ice prince.

Orihime also didn't pay attention to her admirers. She would smile and acknowledge their moves to get them closer to her but that was it. She wouldn't be boastful about it and would prefer that they treat her normally. She thinks too childishly most of the time and she had very weird habits.

Their classmates didn't even notice the spark going on between the two. They seem discreet with each other. They were good friends, sharing the same best friend. They greet each other but nothing special was noticed. There were rumors back then that Orihime had a long-term crush on Ichigo, however, the issue died out quickly. Orihime denied the accusations and Ichigo would turn a deaf ear to it.

But now, just before classes, they did something unusual.

Ichigo confessed. Orihime cried and hugged him. She even gave him a peck in the cheek that guys would die to have. They were now in an official relationship.

And the more shocking fact was even Chad and Mizuiro were surprised at this. Only Uryuu and Tatsuki said nothing and merely smiled. They were already aware.

Chizuru, who heard the commotion in the next room, went to take a peek. She saw her Hime hugging Kurosaki and she attempted to break them apart. Tatsuki blocked her again from her actions and told her to back off.

"Why Tatsuki?!" Chizuru sobbed. "He's spoiling my pure Hime."

"Shut up you lesbian," Tatsuki replied, her usual anger towards the other girl not apparent over her joy over her two best friends. "You should stay away from Orihime now or else Ichigo would beat you up."

"And why is that?! Is Orihime his?"

"His and his alone," Tatsuki answered, smiling at the dead expression on Chizuru's face. "Forever."

"Forever? Since when did they even start dating?"

"Summer break. And they have liked each other for a very long time. They're just good at hiding it."

Chizuru sobbed harder and walked away, defeated.

An hour after the first homeroom discussion, the students were called to the conference hall for the start-of-the-year ceremonies and the welcoming of the freshmen students.

Ichigo and Orihime walked out of the classroom together, holding hands. Fellow seniors from other classes turned their heads and were surprised at what they saw. Some guys cursed and threw jealous glances at Ichigo.

The reaction of a female third year named Rin was by far the most shocking. Almost everyone knew that she had a huge crush on Ichigo and had been sending him notes last school year.

The said third year with lightly blonde hair reaching up to her waist approached the new couple. She looked at Orihime with shocked eyes that had traces of tears. They were filling up again as her words formed with a breaking tone to them.

"W-what is this, Kurosaki-senpai?" she asked, her gaze lying on Ichigo's surprised face.

Ichigo was very much aware of this admirer of his. She was the most persistent and the most beautiful. Well, that was before he found out Orihime was among them. He probably should rule her out. Orihime was in love with him. Rin was simply admiring him, if he should say that humbly.

"A-ano, Rin-san…" Orihime started, clearly baffled. How should she tell this girl that her 'Kurosaki-senpai' was already her boyfriend? "P-please don't mistake us."

Ichigo bent frowned as he bent down and whispered to the flustered Orihime. "I'll tell her. Go to the conference hall. I'll follow after, just save me a seat. Let me talk to her and explain. This is my problem, after all."

Orihime looked at him. She shouldn't be suspicious. She loved Ichigo. He would think of something to ward off his admirers, especially this beautiful one. Yagami Rin was the prettiest and most popular girl among the third years. And she had been tailing Ichigo for months.

Those made Orihime disturbed back then. But she was a bit envious of the girl. She had the guts to tell Ichigo her feelings while she was cowering and pretending to feel nothing more than friendship.

"Don't worry," Ichigo added reassuringly. "Everyone knows no one in this school matches your beauty and character. Maybe even in the whole country."

Orihime blushed at the comment as Rin said, "What's going on? Why is Inoue-san blushing?"

One of the people in the crowd yelled 'shut up Rin' as the others laughed.

To save Rin from further humiliation, Ichigo waited until Orihime was gone as he motioned the besotted and miserable girl out of the halls. The crowd 'oohhed' but stopped when Arisawa Tatsuki and Ishida Uryuu gave them death glares.

When Ichigo was finally outside with the sobbing girl, he let her sit down and started to talk. "You should know this Yagami-san. I really appreciate all the attention –"

"No! Kurosaki-senpai, I don't admire you. I love you," Rin wailed, shaking her head.

Ichigo sighed. "No. It's not love. And even if it is, I can't being myself to love you."

"Why is that? Do I lack something?" Rin persisted.

"No. You're beautiful, rich, popular and smart. You may think of me as your prince now, but we're still young. There are lots of more deserving guys out there. You'll meet someone someday, but it's not me," Ichigo explained to the best of his abilities.

"But I want you! I'm sure it's you," she sobbed on.

Ichigo sat beside her and suddenly felt inspired to go on. "I thought the same thing back then."

The girl sobered and looked at his gently smiling face. She smiled weakly. "It's rare to see Kurosaki-senpai smile, especially in front of anyone."

"I do smile," he said. "Especially now."

"Is Rin the reason?" she added expectantly.

"Maybe so. Because I think you made me think of something," Ichigo added, looking up at the sky. "Back then, I made this promise that I would pay attention to school, family and friends only. I didn't want to get involved with women for some reasons I can't tell you. I thought, much like you, that this is what I wanted, but then, everything changed."

He was starting to tell Rin something that was part of his other life. But he was confident of telling her so. She needed to know so that in the future, she would realize that her senior was somehow right.

Rin was eyeing him attentively so he pushed on. "Something in the middle of the night made me think. I had a dream."

"Can you tell me your dream, senpai?"

"Of course. It's part of the story," Ichigo said, smiling reassuringly at the girl. "In my dream, I saw the most beautiful sight. She was an angel. No, a goddess. A heavenly apparition that made everything still. And the funny thing about this goddess was that she wished she had five lives."

"Five lives? She's a goddess, then she's immortal," Rin said, suddenly curious of the story.

"Exactly," he replied. "It caught my interest too. A goddess that wanted to have five lives, live in five different towns. A goddess that wanted five different aims, aims that were of a human child's. She wanted to be a teacher, an astronaut, and many more."

Rin laughed. "What sort of a goddess is that?"

Ichigo laughed too. "The goddess was strange alright. She was telling me that it was her first time in my room, and that it smelled like me. She was embarrassed by that when I should be the one to feel so."

"Obviously. Imagine having a goddess visit you in your own room," Rin commented sardonically. "But she acts crazy."

Ichigo laughed harder. "Yes, she does. But you know, she had the most beautiful and heart-melting gray eyes. You should know that if someone had the color of gray for his or her eyes, one would always see coolness. But hers were warm. And that was something that struck me. I seldom notice eyes. Hers stunned me."

"She must be very beautiful," Rin said sadly.

"Very. Almost like you," Ichigo said. "She also had lips and a complexion that were so vibrant and full of life. Her hair was falling around her like gentle flame that flows with water. She was a vision. And the funniest part was she confessed something. Something that was impossible to happen between a goddess and a human."

"What happened?" Rin said, eyes rounding.

"She told me that in all of her five lives, she would still love the same person. And she was referring to me."

Rin's eyes saddened. "You shouldn't be surprised Kurosaki-senpai. You have a lot of likeable attributes in you."

"Maybe," he said. "But no one actually told me that they love me."

"How about me? I told you so in my letters."

"She was a different case Yagami-san. When I woke up, I realized that I have been seeing her everyday and that I have loved her since I first knew her well. The goddess had come down to earth after all. And she really loved me," Ichigo said, partially laughing at himself for his lovesick story.

"She became a human?" Rin said disbelievingly.

Ichigo laughed again. "You know goddesses don't exist Yagami-san. But she is to me. She was with me all the time, helping me, making me laugh with her childish thinking, encouraging me and being my friend. I thought my future was to never fall for a woman. But what do you know? I have been in love even while saying that. I just never realized it. Maybe I even refused to realize it."

"Who is she? I have never thought of anyone who could be like that. A goddess, I mean," Rin said.

"Isn't the answer obvious, Yagami-san?" Ichigo questioned gently. "She was the reason you wanted to talk to me and why I brought you here."

"Inoue-san…" Rin whispered. "She's beautiful. They say, the most beautiful in Karakura High."

"They say that. They admire her. She's has everything after all. But she's lost her family, they don't know how broken she is. I'm here to bring her back and make her whole," he added, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rin looked at the senpai she admired and thought to love. He was truly serious. He loved Inoue-san. She could see it in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Inoue-san is very lucky," she said, standing up. "She already knows that for sure. I understand what you're saying, senpai and I'm glad you taught me something. But I have to tell you something too."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the girl.

"You may not be sure of what you want in the future, but you have to think of the present. In the mean time, I'll still say that I love you until I prove to myself that I'm wrong. No one but myself can change my feelings and thoughts. I'm sure you agree with that."

Rin started to walk away. "But don't worry," she called back. "I won't interfere in your relationship with Inoue-san. I would even support you and be mad at you if you made your goddess unhappy, but I won't give up my feelings. I'll wait."

Ichigo smiled. He can't do anything about that if that's her decision. She'd realize someday. He faked a serious face as he walked with her to the conference halls. "My, my, I have more people watching over us. I'd get enough beating with Tatsuki and the others, the you add up."

Rin laughed. "Not my fault."

"But don't worry. I'll take care of her. I love her," Ichigo said, as he proceeded towards where Orihime sat amongst the crowd.

"Inoue-san is really lucky to have you, Kurosaki-senpai," Rin said, as she sat down the nearest vacant seat she could find. "And the same goes for you."

* * *

**This is what happens when I drink too much coffee. I get too emotional. And a big apology for the late update. I've been thinking of ways that I won't get caught busying myself with fan fiction that I will submit online. My parents don't really understand and they think this is a big waste of electricity. They have their points but come on! This is my happiness. I HAVE TO WRITE.**

**And I HAVE TO DRAW… Ha! It's a bit related to my sentiments**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. To everyone who reviewed. I take time thanking the people who comments on my works personally by sending them a message and reviewing their fan fics. And I make a general statement in my published chapters too. I just want to make sure you know that your love and the valuable time you spent reading and reviewing my work are not wasted and ignored.**

**I'll find a way to escape this fortress set up by my parents and update soon! )**

**Lots of BLEACH love,**

**DirectX07 (This name is part of a computer software. I see it always and couldn't think of a pen name aside from my usual "sekra" and "feebeeh." Ha!)**

**Bye…**


	8. Chapter 8: What I See

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What I See

After five years…

Who knew that after five years, vice-captain of the 6th division Abarai Renji would exchange his position to live in the human world for Arisawa Tatsuki? The two had been married for over a year now and they have a two-month-old infant named Byakuya.

Who knew that after five years, Kuchiki Rukia would finally be a vice-captain? But she was transferred to the sixth division, under her brother. Everyone was aware that this was to protect her sister and at the same time, bring honor to her hard work for these past years. No one dared to court this beautiful and brave shinigami. They would end up being sliced by Senbonzakura.

Who knew that after five years, Sado Yasutora had been bringing Chizuru's feminine side out? Well, the lesbian had been liking the gentle giant and they started going out. They keep it a secret, but their blushes don't hide it well.

Who knew that after five years, Ishida Uryuu started to fantasize about Kurotsuchi Nemu and try to get her from her crazed father? Uryuu has been detached for a while and submerging himself to medical work to forget about Nemu. The vice-captain had been spotted quite often in the human world, especially near the hospital.

Who knew that after five years, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime are finally engaged yet nothing has 'happened' to them? Yes. Ichigo was too modest and Orihime was too scared and shy. It's lame, everyone says. But they'll get over it. Eventually.

Who knew that after five years, a certain someone would be a shinigami? A big laugh there. But he is. And he might be on his way to the top now.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 22 years old, and a starting businessman. Inoue Orihime, 22 years old, and owner of a small pastry shop in the heart of Karakura town called 'Berries.'

Ichigo sat in his high-backed chair. He sighed inwardly. Renji had been laughing at him over the phone when he talked about his sexual relationship with Orihime, which had not been really active.

"Active? Talk about dead! You didn't score even a single shot man!" was Renji's response to Ichigo's description of his and his fiancée's 'other' activities.

"You talk all high and mighty over this department Renji," Ichigo said derisively.

"Oh sure. I have a kid man. I have experience," the other man replied.

"I can't do much about anything. She's too scared."

"Tell me about it. Or maybe you're acting too modest on her and tried to take things slowly while you're getting too hard with desire. Bring respectful isn't really synonymous with pleasure."

"But I love her Renji. Of course, no matter what I do, I always treat her with respect. Don't tell me you do those cold things with Tatsuki or I'll break your neck."

Renji's laugh was audible from the other line. "You know very well that I love Tatsuki. I wouldn't sacrifice everything I've ever worked for if I didn't. It's just that in making love, couples unite. They want to take their relationship to a whole new level. It's not violating others. If you both love each other then, what's there to fear? You trust each other. You must let each other know that everything about yourselves, including your bodies, can be handled perfectly well and still be treated with respect. Get it?"

"Okay. I get it. But how do I make her forget her fear?"

"That's a really silly question man. Once you're there, you'll forget everything. Just comfort her with a lot of foreplay."

Ichigo recalled that phone call well. He had to try. He really wanted to take his relationship with Orihime to a whole new level, like what Renji said. And they loved each other, what's there to be afraid of?

Soul Society…

"Oi… Grimmjow!" a cocky voice called out.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 11th division fourth seat, looked at the bald man across him, Madarame Ikkaku, 11th division third seat. Everyone in Seiretei knew that today was the final showdown between the two. Ikkaku would give up his seat for Grimmjow if the latter defeats him. Grimmjow, on the other hand, would retain his gained position if he loses, but still, his pride as a warrior would be at stake.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow spat back.

"Careful how you address me, you punk," Ikkaku said, grinning at him murderously. "Don't forget, you still have a lower rank than me."

Grimmjow laughed. "That's it. That's why I don't address you respectfully, damn baldy. I'll eventually get your rank so I'm already practicing."

"Why you…" Ikkaku whispered.

Just then, a crushing reiatsu stopped the two from fighting further. Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division, was standing behind them, with the small vice-captain Kusajishi Yachiru on his back. He was frowning deeply and looking at his subordinates in a bored way.

"If you're gonna fight, wait until tomorrow. I don't need ya fools doin' ruckus in my quarters, you got it?" the huge captain drawled.

Grimmjow grinned wider. "I wonder when I'll get to fight the taichou for his position. I can barely keep my face straight when I imagine myself defeating him."

"Oh… you got spunk Jaggerjack. You were an Espada, right?" Kenpachi drawled on.

"So what if I am?"

"You see, I got you in my division because of your character and strength," Kenpachi said, his smile getting more wicked by the second. "But don't forget that I went to Hueco Mundo too and I lopped the head of several of your kind without me fallin' over. I bled back then coz I wanna play, got it? You maybe in my squad now but I won't hesitate to kill ya if I wanted to, got it?"

"I know that, taichou-san," Grimmjow said mockingly as he walked away. "That's why I signed up for you division. Although I must say, most of these guys are none of what the stories tell about your division. Drunkards and Asses, most of them."

"You son-of-a-bitch," Ikkaku swore, pulling out his zanpakutou to attack Grimmjow.

A large hand halted his attack.

"Taichou…" the third seat said, appealing to his captain to let his request to attack Grimmjow be granted.

"Normally, I would lop of his head," Kenpachi said. "But I admire men with spunk and he is destined to be your opponent. I don't eat someone else's prey."

Ikkaku smiled at the remark as his captain walked away.

"Bye, Baldy!" the vice-captain from behind Zaraki-taichou yelled.

Ikkaku frowned and cast death glares at his fellow 11th division members who were there and who were laughing.

"Are you ready to let him learn respect?" Ayasegawa Yumichika, 11th division fifth seat, said from behind Ikkaku.

"More than ready," Ikkaku said, leaving the halls.

Inoue Orihime sat on her pure white sofa in her apartment. She had been working all day long and the orders were doubling as the day passes. Ichigo's advertisements on the TV and radio about her shop were bringing curious customers all over the town and nearby towns. She was glad to have a few helpers she just hired the day before.

She was flexing and massaging her arms. They felt so weak and wobbly from the cooking and molding she did. She did most of the work so that the others would learn how she wants things to be done in her shop.

Her doorbell rang. She hoped it was Tatsuki since she wanted to ask her some questions.

When she opened the door, the company before her was even better. It was Ichigo.

He was dressed casually today, with brown-colored jeans and a white polo with the three top buttons opened. He was completely handsome and Orihime blushed at the sight of him.

"What? You didn't expect me enough to look that way?" Ichigo said teasingly.

Orihime smiled in response. "Come on in Ichigo," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek like she usually does. But this time, Ichigo held her tight against him even for that chaste kiss. But he didn't attempt further. The simple, different act he did today was surprising to Orihime.

Ichigo did in fact look different. He looked disarming. Orihime had to figure out if he did it on purpose. Because of it, she was feeling a bit self-conscious for not looking her best. She shuffled helplessly for unremembered information in her head. It wasn't their special day. The celebration of their engagement was over. What was with him now?

"Is something special going on today?" she asked reluctantly, trying to remember anything important for the day if she forgot any.

Ichigo looked at her in a strange way. "You don't know?"

Orihime was startled. "I'm really sorry Ichigo, I don't know."

Ichigo sighed. This time, Orihime was really perplexed. She didn't really know how to respond. Today seemed really different. And her fiancée was acting strange.

Ichigo stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He watched Orihime who was looking with concern at him. She looked so gorgeous in simple clothing. He felt an unusual tightening in his thighs. He couldn't resist the sudden urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her frown off her face.

Instead, he put his hands in his pockets and stared at the window, which displayed a beautiful view of Karakura Town. Orihime's room was at the top floor. And the fine decorations in it displayed the hard work she had been in for the past years. She was well-known – both of them were. They were a couple envied by so many. They were young, successful, and in love. Yet, Ichigo knew there was something big missing. Something that Orihime was scared of doing… something that could seal their relationship. This was something he wanted so badly.

Orihime looked into his troubled eyes. She often predicted what Ichigo was thinking just by staring into his brown eyes. Now, they were clouded by something she knew from before. In that night when she thought she could do it, and he wanted it as he said so many times, but she turned him down.

Of course she was terrified. Who wouldn't be?

And it wasn't for the pain it brought. It was because she experienced that pain even before Ichigo was the one who caused it.

She wanted Ichigo to be her first. But it wasn't. Fate dictated someone else to take away her purity. She couldn't help it, and it hurt her so badly that she couldn't face the truth, nor could she tell Ichigo about it.

"Orihime," Ichigo started. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Orihime groaned to herself. She was depriving so much from Ichigo that she was hurting him so badly. She thought of answers.

When she finally thought of one, she mentally chided herself for the stupidity of it. "No one really knows the extent of love."

"You always tell me that," he said, looking at her more seriously. "But you are aware that I would never hurt you, not in any way imaginable; that I will protect you always."

Orihime nodded slowly. She turned around to dumbly fix the tea. She hid a groan and her faltering expression. She couldn't face it, yet she had to tell him everything.

"Ichigo," she said her voice barely above a whisper as she faced him with tears in her eyes. "I have to tell you something."

Ichigo stared at her, seeing the rejection in them again. "I don't really understand you."

"And after you listen to me, you will," she persevered.

Ichigo waited with a very serious look directed at her. She cleared her voice as she wrung her hands together.

"You remember Hueco Mundo, don't you?" It was a very stupid question that had Ichigo raising an eyebrow. But this was the only way she could possibly start breaking news, without entirely breaking him at first words.

"I was there. I stayed there. They made me do things. I had to do them. I had no options. Or else all of you would die and I wouldn't get to fulfill my personal mission of destroying the Hougyoku," she added. "I had to endure things…"

But she was cut off as sobs started to break free from her. She started weeping so much that she grabbed the nearest chair for support as she collapsed with it. Ichigo, with his fast reflexes, caught her before she completely fell.

"Don't tell me…" he began, comprehension dawning on him.

"I-I'm sorry!" she choked out. "I-I c-couldn't do anything! He said he would k-kill y-you! I-I can't live with that. He forced himself on me. H-he could do anything and I c-couldn't object. H-he said h-he would destroy you all. Please… please understand me."

Ichigo grabbed her in for a strong and protective embrace. He held her to shield her and himself from the bitter truth. Her fragile and beautiful body was exploited by that damn Aizen Sousuke. He didn't have to ask who the man who raped her beloved was. He could tell by the terrified look on her face.

"I-I'm not pure anymore Ichigo! That's why I couldn't grant you your wishes. I wanted you to be my first, God, I wanted you to be. But he stole it away – all of it. I have always considered leaving you if you can't accept me like this," Orihime said, finally coming to her senses.

Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Don't ever think that. I would never leave you. Nor would I let anyone touch you again. And he had never left his mark on you anyway. I would make sure I erase it all."

But it still doesn't change the fact that Orihime was not a virgin anymore, Ichigo thought briefly. To hell with that, his other self contradicted. You're in love with her. And that's all that there is now.

They spent the entire day looking things through, with Orihime finally getting the grips of her situation and thanking Ichigo for his understanding love.

**I'm REALLY sorry for the late update! I've been really busy. If you're the one in my position, spending your time in a school dormitory in one of the 'best' institutions of the country, with NO INTERNET connection whatsoever, you'll DIE! I've been writing my fan fics in my trusted NOTEBOOK! And I'm not used to copying fan fics from my notes to the internet. It's just not my style. And I'm too lazy.**

**Anyway, at least I survived clearance week. I'm so tired. So, summer vacation is the only time to make fan fics. Really sorry. You can read this one anyway. Tell me what you think!**

**I'm writing fan fics in my other account anyway. I thought I forgot the password in this account of mine, so I thought of making another one under the pen name of Hitsuhina07. Please read my other stories under that account. 'The Will To Live' (UkitakeXUnohana) and 'Nothing Unusual' (HitsugayaXYuzu).**

**Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9: Never Thought Of

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Never Thought Of

"Are you sure you're now ready of this?" Ichigo asked as Orihime lay naked in front of him on the king-sized bed.

Orihime nodded, her eyes closed upon seeing the glaze of desire clouding Ichigo's eyes, contradicting his words.

Ichigo slowly went down, marveling at the sight of her. Her full and rounded breasts that asked to be touched and suckled, her rosy lips that beckoned to be kissed, he narrow lips and long legs, and her orange core that he wanted to touch and smell. Her hair that spilled like a flaming halo over the pillow surrounding her angelic and innocent face was bringing fiery sensations all over him.

And all of this was his, Ichigo thought, as he put down his hands and caressed her smooth, velvet skin, controlling and at the same time feeding his needs.

He quickly succeeded in getting his clothes off. Orihime, who just opened her eyes, gasped in delight and pride. She was proud by the sheer beauty and masculinity of the man who was hers. His muscles rippled over battle-trained arms and long thighs. His chest and stomach section did not contain a single trace of fat. And his manhood was longer than what she thought.

And all of this was hers, Orihime thought, as she gloried on his hands touching her belly in fevered anticipation.

He lay down beside her, lazily touching her beautiful place, with his other hand caressing the sides of her breasts. She groaned in expectation, wanting so much more. She could tell behind her hazed mind that he was playing with her, testing her patience and control until it broke, going so slow.

She laughed at that thought and opened her eyes, looking at him with amusement. He looked at her with the same flame in his eyes, a bit surprised by her laughter. Instead of laughing with her, he moved her head as he went down on her for a kiss.

The kiss wasn't like any other he did on her. It was devouring, tasting every contour of her mouth and lips to the point that she thought their lips would combust with the heat. He was exploring every part of her that he never dared take a move on before. This was Ichigo after all. And the warrior/shinigami side of him was coming out.

Orihime loved that side. She welcomed it with exquisite gentleness that complemented everything. She caressed his hard jaw, welcoming his hungry kiss. Her other hand was softly splayed on his muscular back, while slowly moving down, playfully gripping his hard shaft, giggling as she discovered that he was so hard for her.

He groaned. "You'll pay for that," he said.

His head went down along with his hot mouth, leaving a trail of warm and wet kisses down her neck to her waiting breasts. Ichigo captured each nipple with his mouth, gently tugging and biting until Orihime cried out, holding his head close.

Pressure built up inside either of them as Ichigo's mouth went back to Orihime's. At that moment, he entered her with great tenderness and control.

Orihime's thoughts blasted apart. This was the man she wanted. Not a certain blue-haired monster who forced himself on her, acting as if he was asleep and blind to what he was doing to her.

She welcomed Ichigo as he drove in and out of her with a force that nearly brought both of them mad. This was the greater pressure and power that they both desired. They were both sighing out each other's names as they climaxed so powerfully that it seemed almost spiritual.

And there they proved that they were destined.

The way their bodies melded and fit was perfect. They were divinely made for each other. This was the seal to their love. And no one could take it all away from them.

He held her steadily, marveling at the sound of her shuddering breath on his chest, their bodies still joined. It was so warm and soft inside her that he couldn't breathe with pleasure. And to think that another man had touched this part of hers before him made his heart stop and his eyes flare with banked fury.

Orihime, as if reading his mind, spoke in her breathless voice. "I love you; only you. And I'll be yours forever, no matter who took me first. It doesn't change the fact that I was made for you, and you were made for me."

Ichigo's embrace went tighter around her. This was his Orihime – kind and forgiving. He would be the same now. And the man she spoke of was now dead and eaten up by hell. That was the vengeance he wanted to impose upon him.

Orihime's heart caught as she heard Ichigo's thundering heartbeat. His heartbeats were hers, and they beat in frenzy because of her. She was the only one who made fires of desire leap into his tender, brown eyes. She was the only one he offered himself to, and he understood. Her insides contacted impulsively at her thoughts, driven by the poignancy of them.

She heard Ichigo groan in surprise. She had squeezed his rigid manhood, completely forgot for one moment that he was still inside her.

"Now why did you do that?" he asked in a controlled voice.

Orihime giggled. "I don't know. I was thinking about you, and then it happened."

"Do it again," he said roughly, loving the feel of what she did to him.

She laughed as he went on top of her again, starting to drive in and out of her down. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. The pressure and friction between her thighs were so great that she thought she might weep. This time, Ichigo's fierce side was coming out again, filling her with great need and power.

She timed her contractions with his thrusts, just as he asked her to. He was shuddering with delight and whispering her name like a chant, focusing his entire mind on her and the velvet, scorching heat enveloping him.

Orihime felt like she would melt at how single-minded Ichigo was on her. Together, they cried out as Ichigo came within her, a gush of his entire self rushing within her, making her head dizzy with joy. He let out a loud breath of contentment as he collapsed on her, exhausted and sated.

She let her hand travel lovingly on his spiky, orange hair that didn't seem to settle itself in the right places. But she loved the way it put itself. It was just like its owner – unruly and unpredictable. And she loved all of that.

"Orihime," she heard him say as he gently rolled off her, removing himself from inside her. Somehow, Orihime wanted to stop him, but she smiled to herself. Give him a rest, she thought.

They lay asleep together as the entire night slipped by, completed, contented and satisfied. Both of them feeling completely loved by the other. Both completely trapped in a tangle of emotions and desired that they never thought of before – and a more binding promise of a future together.

Soul Society…

"Grimmjow-sama, don't go," a husky female voice said. It belonged to a very pretty raven-haired woman with long eyelashes and melting green eyes.

Grimmjow sat up, silently buttoning his shirt. He had been making love with Takada Naomi, 13th division seventh seat. She was a beauty and every male in Seiretei pined for her, every man except Grimmjow. With his ruggedly good looks, coldly detached personality, and captain-class strength, every woman noticed him, and they were the ones that pursued him. Apparently, Takada, an heiress of a good noble family, was another one of his victims.

And the way he handled his other women – with charm, daring and ruthless self-control, made him a challenge to all of them. He had been deviated from his usual ways only once, and he despised the fact that only a certain orange-haired human possessed that ability – an ability that made him out-of-control when he was around her.

Takada Naomi was beautiful, but none of that beauty was in comparison to an angelic or maybe even a goddess-like beauty like Inoue Orihime. Her expression could change in a second, with those smoldering brown eyes that could arrest and bring down to his knees any powerful man – including him.

Unfortunately for Grimmjow, he wasn't the only one captivated by her character and courage. His greatest nemesis grew much taken with this woman. And more unfortunately for Grimmjow, Orihime was in love with this man, even before Grimmjow met her. Even before she stepped on the cold floors of Las Noches and became their slave and captive.

Anger boiled up inside him as he thought of her once more. He hated himself for feeling and thinking like a stupid, besotted idiot.

"Grimmjow-sama…" that same female voice said again. Grimmjow controlled himself again. As the new captain of the third division, he didn't want to lash out his anger at a helpless woman.

"I have to go, Takada," he said in his usual detached tone, devoid now of the desire it contained a few hours ago, before taking this woman to bed.

"Why?" Takada demanded.

Grimmjow snorted in derision, although he hid it. "As you are aware, I'm a damn captain. I have a lot of responsibilities."

Takada opened her mouth to speak but Grimmjow silenced her with a long, hard kiss.

"Don't worry," he said briefly. "This meeting won't be our last."

As if by assured by his words, the woman smiled seductively up at him. Grimmjow stood up and fixed his haori and left.

What she didn't know that the 3rd division captain said that to all the women he took to bed in Soul Society. It wasn't entirely a lie after all. They would still meet again. In the corridors, where subordinates greeted superiors, even from different divisions. They would still meet in all places where every meeting was cordial in all the shinigamis or soldiers of Soul Society.

But never again they would meet intimately.

That was how Grimmjow handled women. He never wanted to have a second time with any of them, no matter how seductive or good-looking they may be.

He only desired one woman. He wanted her for as long as he knew her. He wanted her so many times that he knew he was the only woman he would certainly be willing to take to bed every night of his life. That is, if only she was willing… and if only she was here and in love with him…

"Good morning taichou," Kira Izuru greeted Grimmjow with usual formality. The blue-haired captain certainly earned the respect of all the subordinates of his squad, although at first they were all hesitant. He was a former enemy after all. But he showed how capable and how powerful he could be.

"Finished with the paperwork Kira?" he asked distractedly, his thoughts still on Orihime.

"Yes sir," his vice-captain replied. "I already sent them to the commander-general's division. Do you need anything else done?"

"Do I need to sign anything?" he asked.

Kira looked surprised. "You already signed all of the papers yesterday afternoon, taichou. You wanted to finish all the work immediately."

Grimmjow glanced up at him from his office seat. He completely lost track of what he did yesterday and he wasn't usually like that.

He gave a nod and added, "Tell the whole division to gather in the training grounds this afternoon. I would like to oversee their training and evaluate them myself."

The vice-captain smiled enthusiastically. Grimmjow was one of the very few captains who actually looked after the skills and training of his subordinates. He was very strict in upholding the efficiency of his division and made sure he cut down anyone who wasn't fulfilling their work well.

Grimmjow was sick of weak shinigamis that he had seen and fought before when he was a Hollow. He wanted to upgrade the standards and capabilities of a shinigami.

And he never expected that he would do something like that in the past.

"Yes sir," Kira replied and went out.

Grimmjow sighed and leaned back in his chair, contemplating all of the situations carefully.

**Can you believe me?? Grimmjow, a captain?? Well, I'm weird! Haha. Not really. When you see and talk to me, I'm normal. (Above normal, I'm actually smart and pretty.). Sorry! I'm getting cocky. I drank too much coffee. I'm HYPER. I'm working on fan fics simultaneously so I need the energy boost. Thanks for the reviews, especially to magicsmith. He/she takes time to criticize my work even though I've been hibernating for SOOO long.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: First Encounter Part 1

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

First Encounter

Kurosaki Ichigo, 26 years old, the most successful and the youngest businessman in Karakura Town. He has a beautiful mansion by the beach with two pools, the other one with a Jacuzzi, and 3 cars (a Ford, BMW, and Porsche). He has a couple of establishments running along with restaurants that belong to his beautiful wife, Inoue Orihime.

They have been married for over half a year and seldom does a young couple be this successful and happy. Everyone envied them of course. They were a perfect pair. But they don't have a child yet.

Their other life? Well, Ichigo has taken a long break from being a shinigami representative. But he was still there when difficult missions require his help. Orihime was also at his side too. They became stronger than before even though they got to use their skills only when fighting hollows.

The two never learned any new details from Soul Society. Their shinigami friends weren't really leaving them out. They updated them with some changes, but mostly regarding enemies or Hollow appearances. Rangiku, who was their main informant, was being kept busy by Hitsugaya Toushirou, her captain, who was currently growing up to be a very attractive young man. The tenth squad vice-captain's visits were being cut short by the number of work done. Higher officials were also seldom assigned to the real world.

Soul Society…

Kira Izuru looked at the excited faces of his fellow 3rd division seated officers. Today was their monthly field training with their captain. They also wanted to see and learn from the infamous captain themselves. He knows a lot more about Hollows than any other shinigami, being a Hollow, more specifically, a Vasto Lorde, himself once.

But the captain didn't show off about it. Most of the times, he'd rather evade the topic. Grimmjow Jaggerjack has indeed become more mature and more like a shinigami as years passed by.

"Men," an authoritative voice rang out from above the Senkai Gates. "We are about to enter the human world for our monthly training."

They all looked up. Standing above them, with a commanding pose and a very handsome bearing, was the third division captain Grimmjow Jaggerjack with the lieutenant. The female shinigamis sighed as they beheld the display of pure masculinity in front of them.

Standing there, clad in his white haori with no sleeves and his electric blue hair moving easily with the soft breeze was who many people call the perfect captain. Many would say that since his command in the third division, his squad has been the best in executing commands and performing tasks sent by the first division or any other things at that matter. All of the men learned discipline and obedience from their captain. All were trained to be smart and calculating, unlike how ruthless and impulsive their commander had once been when he was an Espada. Because of this, he and his subordinates have been frequently recognized.

The whole division whispered words of excitement. They battle it out with both dummy and real hollows. There were no parameters in their training. A spirit camera was attached to their robes to record the actual battling and techniques used, along with the number of enemies slain. Some squads, especially the eleventh frequently laughed at this monthly training. The third division was the only group conducting such instruction, and some find the whole concept pointless. They believed that training in Soul Society was more conducive.

But, as the captain pointed out in one of their many meetings, this dumb practice is what makes the third force the most efficient and trustworthy of all. Since most of the action takes place in the human world, shinigamis have to make it a must to train in unfamiliar but highly-required grounds. The shinigamis' main job was to protect the souls and humans who are still wandering the real world from hollows. Special case battles that happen within Soul Society are very rare.

"Captain!" Kira Izuru said, as he reappeared beside his commander. "I have received the special command of the Commander-General. He has sent word of the place we shall conduct our training."

Grimmjow accepted the scroll and read through the brief command, after which he cursed to himself.

_Captain Jaggerjack,_

_Request for Monthly Training granted. Commander-General specifically instructs that this training be a mission to, under the orders that the whole squadron, disperse in the town where the highest concentration of spiritual activity (and Hollow disturbances) are found. This, as most of the captains are aware of, within Karakura Town, Kantou Area, Japan. With this, the commander gives a special order that limits are therefore released and the squad is to report to Urahara Kisuke for the distribution of their gigai. The stay in the human world will be for one whole week._

_Reasons for the command is that a force is again preparing to threaten this town. Details of an uprising scales to an area somewhere in this town comprising of exiled shinigami and a former captain, Watari Hideki. Motives are yet to be investigated. Other activities should be reported immediately to the office every after 24 hours and special reports when crucial._

_The dispersion of the third squad means that the rebellion has gathered a considerable number of powerful exiled shinigamis. Training is exactly timed with the detailed report sent by the second division spies so the commander is left no choice but to let your entire troop engage in this mission._

_You are hereby requested to announce details of the mission. Other findings would be between the captain, vice-captain, officers, and other subordinates concerned._

_Thank you._

_First Division Vice-captain_

_Sasakibe Choujirou_

"Karakura Town…" Grimmjow whispered to himself.

"What is it, taichou?" Kira asked.

Grimmjow's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. Karakura… the place that used to be Aizen Sousuke's target. The place where he was included in the massive Arrancar army to wipe the entire town out.

He quickly paced and called out in a clear voice. "Men, we are in a mission. An impending negative force is growing and our squad is tasked to crush it before it grows bigger."

"Specifications are that this subversive movement is spearheaded by an ex-shinigami captain named Watari Hideki," he continued, ignoring the incredulous stares of elder shinigamis. "I suppose some of you who are here way before me know this man."

"Yes sir. He is purported to be the former 7th squad captain before Komamura-taichou. He was sent along with five other shinigami captains to defeat the outlaw shinigami named Baishin. It was said that he was among those who are sacrificed in order to seal Baishin," 4th seat Hirameki Kenichi said.

"But then he's still alive after supposedly 'sacrificing' himself?" Grimmjow said, interested and disgusted. "Well then, thank you for the information 4th seat Hirameki. This all would be a great help. Now, listen carefully."

"We are going to Karakura, Japan to undertake a very crucial mission in which, we are honored to accept. We need to accomplish this task within a week, as given by the commander-general. When we arrive, I want the fifth, sixth and seventh seat officers to go to Urahara Kisuke to claim the whole squad's gigai and distribute them without failure or any kind of failure such as the interchanging of bodies, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" all of them said.

"I know most of you are excited with this mission, especially when you are given the golden opportunity to stay in the human world for quite a time," Grimmjow said, with his voice growing more serious as every word comes out. "But do not forget that we are under a crucial task. Any form of nuisance given to me because of irresponsibility will be given ample action, do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" they all replied.

"Dismissed," he finally said. He knew that irresponsibility wouldn't be a problem among his subordinates. Being a leader of his caliber made his division members awed and respectful of his capabilities, such that they wouldn't dare do anything stupid while in his watch.

Other than that, there was a bigger problem impending, one that would require more than his mind and skills to fight off. He was being confronted by the past – a past he would do well to forget. But he couldn't do anything. Orders are orders. And he was a shinigami now. Technically, he had to be on the good side of everything.

Karakura Town…

"I don't even know why I'm here," Orihime muttered to herself.

She looked up at Ishida Uryuu, who was busily sewing up her torn skirt.

"You know why you're here," Ishida said. "You asked me a favor to fix your Gucci skirt that your husband obviously tore apart."

Orihime laughed out loud. Ishida certainly meant something else. He thought they were doing an activity that Ichigo was too impatient for.

"Not that," she said when she finally found air. "He tried fixing it, making it worse. It got caught in a hook. I said the sentence 'I don't even know why I'm here' because you were so absorbed in your work that I had to strike up a conversation with you."

"Oh…" the man said, adjusting his glasses. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I mean…" Orihime said, smiling teasingly up at him. "I saw a certain female shinigami leaving your office window before I came in the building. I saw her flying to a nearby electric post and out of sight."

"And does this shinigami have a name?" Ishida asked, looking away and testing if Orihime saw everything correctly.

"Of course! The beautiful Kurotsuchi Nemu with her unusual shinigami uniform," she said, winking broadly. "And look at what she left behind…"

Ishida looked at the direction Orihime was pointing and gasped. He saw Nemu's underwear near his working table, the lace standing out visibly on the earthly colors of the carpet.

He quickly disappeared using Hirenkyaku and the underwear disappeared. When he finished the weird task, Orihime was laughing her head off.

"She didn't mean to leave it there, right?" she said. "Maybe it just fell off!"

"Be quiet, Orihime-san," he said, blushing abnormally.

"Sorry. So what's the story?"

"If you must know…" he said. He started to relay the romantic events when Orihime suddenly spotted something unusual up the sky.

Ishida seemed to have sensed the reiatsus that fluctuated in the air because he stopped talking and looked up at the sky too.

On the mass of treetops appeared almost thirty shinigami. Even at that distance, Ishida and Orihime could quickly tell that they were death gods. Another appeared amongst the crowd, wearing a white overcoat, making it clear he was the captain.

"Why are there so many of them here?" Ishida said.

"Beats me," Orihime said. "Maybe they're on to something again."

"Probably so. I guess Kurosaki would know about this."

"Maybe not. He's never told me anything of this sort over the past days," she replied. "Let's hope it's just not too alarming this time."

Ishida nodded. Then, his mobile phone beeped.

"I'm sorry Orihime but it looks like we have to go to Urahara's shop," he said.

"He called for us?" Orihime asked, a bit worried.

"Well yes. Chad gave me the message. We have to go now. Kurosaki's there already," the quincy said, standing up.

Orihime nodded and followed him outside and into his car.

Urahara's shop…

"What's going on this time?" Ichigo asked the smiling Urahara Kisuke.

"Nothing to be worried about Kurosaki-san," Urahara said in his usual carefree manner. He unfolded his fan and continued. "There's just another secret uprising going on. It's nothing big at the moment but Soul Society isn't taking any risks anymore. They're sending the whole 3rd squad to do instantly crush this movement before it grew too large."

"I guess they're being wise this time," a serious Ishida said, entering the room with a disoriented Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said, rushing toward him, giving him a kiss that he returned. "What's going on Urahara-san?"

"Nothing really major, Orihime-chan," the shop owner said again. "As I was saying, I just called you here because in any time, Soul Society might call on us as reinforcements. We should still be prepared. Who knows what this former captain's got under his sleeves."

"Former captain?" Chad asked.

Shihouin Yoruichi suddenly appeared from under the table and perched her cat self on it. "Apparently, the problem is another ex-captain by the name of Watari Hideki. He was exiled after illegally using an immortality product Kisuke was working on back then. He was caught before testing it."

"Another one of yours?" Ichigo asked a smiling Urahara.

"I can't help it if my genius is often misinterpreted and misused. But I do not have any bad, ulterior motive in making these things, unlike my successor," the man said, grinning wider. "I just make these things to satisfy my, ah, what do you call this? My sense of curiosity."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat," Ishida said. Yoruichi purred at this statement and looked blandly rueful at Urahara. The man laughed in return.

"So my curiosity killed Yoruichi?" he said after recovering from his laugh. "Well then, let's just say that another reason why I called all of you here is that Watari may be after another one of my works. He's always been so curious about my projects, although back then I considered them as another form of inquisitiveness. We have to be sure. And I don't think I'm at full capability to fight."

"Why is that? Are you hurt somewhere Urahara-san?" Orihime asked with concern.

"No. It's that in his body, he can't fight full force," Yoruichi said. "Remember, Urahara tried to be a human. He's still hanging on the balance."

"So you still haven't perfected that part huh?" Ichigo said.

"Quite so," Urahara said seriously. "Nevertheless, we have to move on. I'll do the investigating with Yoruichi. I'll just call on you if Soul Society and I need you."

"Good on the 'I' part," Ichigo said. "By the way, you mentioned third division is the one handling this mission."

"I did. Why?" Urahara said.

"Do they have a new captain?" the orange-haired man asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"As a matter of fact, they do. He's new."

"Who is he?" Ishida asked.

"I am sorry young Quincy but for the first time, I can't answer that question."

"And why is that?" Ichigo pressed on.

Urahara Kisuke looked at them with a spark in his eyes as he said dramatically. "Because I don't know!"

He laughed as he left leaving an annoyed Ichigo and Ishida, a confused Chad and Orihime, and a surprised Yoruichi.

"What's up with him?" Ichigo growled out.

"Don't mind him. He's just like that," Yoruichi said, following Urahara.

"Yoruichi-san! Do you know the man?" Ishida asked.

"No," the cat answered. "I haven't been to Soul Society for a while, you know. And the others are too busy to tell me anything. Don't worry though, we'll find out. It's not that he's too exciting or anything. We're just positive he's male. And from what little news I hear about new captains, I think he's the hot one."

"Planning to have him Yoruichi-san?" Ishida inquired. This question made the others' heads turn in surprise. They were expecting the former Secret Mobile Corps Commander to launch a series of attacks on the quincy, but received none. Instead the cat smiled in an unusual way.

"Watch your mouth Quincy boy. I'm not planning to do anything," she said as she left.

"Ishida and his big mouth," Ichigo said, laughing hard.

**(Singsong voice) Chapter 10 is here… Chapter 10 is here…**

**So, this is actually a 'cut' chapter. I was going to something, but I got too lazy to do it. Anyway, this is my first time just adding one chapter. Progress of my story is slow because I'm getting hooked to this TV series I bought in a DVD pack, "House." You know, the anti-social, maverick doctor who is a medical genius! **

**Haha. I recommend this series. Highly intellectual.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: First Encounter Part 2

Chapter 11

First Encounter (Part 2)

Ichigo put a hand around Orihime's shoulder on their way home. "I hope this isn't that bad," he said.

"Yeah," Orihime said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm more worried about you," he said, looking at her seriously.

Orihime removed herself from Ichigo's arm. "What? Why?" she asked, alarmed and a bit angry.

"Don't you see? I don't want to lose you again!" Ichigo exclaimed, holding her hands. "I can't. I just can't…"

His voice trailed away. It was his greatest fear – losing Orihime again.

Orihime looked at his bent head and touched his cheek, making Ichigo meet her eyes.

"You won't lose me," she whispered. "I'll always be here."

Ichigo smiled and they walked on.

"And besides, what would this new bad guy want from me?" Orihime added, laughing slightly.

"This is not funny, Orihime," Ichigo said. "We have to make sure nothing's going to go wrong."

"Hai, hai," Orihime said carelessly. She was trying to convince Ichigo that she was fine.

* * *

"What happened?" Grimmjow questioned a panting Kira.

"Taichou," Kira said. "We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Riyota Hideki and Hisashi Matsui are missing, sir!" Kira answered, wiping his brow.

"How? I thought they were all under this headquarters?!" Grimmjow said in fury. "Choose three men to go out and find out what happened to them! If they are caught in the middle of being irresponsible then I will give them severe punishment!"

Kira was startled at the anger of their captain and felt shots of his reiatsu stunning his movements. When he overcame his overwhelmed state, he muttered a 'yes, taichou' and left quickly.

Grimmjow expelled a long breath to calm himself down. He got up and left their quarters to take a look around.

* * *

"What's happening now?" a disgusted Hikari asked, looking at her grinning brother Watari.

"Nothing," the man answered, regarding the two captured shinigami with cruel interest. "I just want to extract information as to why there are so many shinigamis in this town."

"M-monthly training," Riyota Hideki replied, shaking horribly.

"Uh… yeah," Hikari said with disbelief. "I believe you said that for a thousandth time, dumb-dumb."

"Patience, my sister," Watari said.

"Patience?! We've waited for more than a decade to execute this simple plan! There's no more room for patience!" his sister said with exploding hatred. She stood up and grabbed her zanpakutou, aiming it in front of Hisashi Matsui's heart. "Answer!"

"NO!" Matsui yelled, holding his ground and staring defiantly at the rage-contorted face of his potential attacker.

Hikari's face twisted into a purely evil smile as she murmured something inaudible. In an instant, her zanpakutou changed form. It turned into three blades blazing in fire. Some of the fire's tongues were detaching from the blade and burning into the robes of the captives.

Hideki and Matsui were yelling from the fire melting off their skins. But they won't talk. They wouldn't dare to. Their loyalty remained with Soul Society and their captain. One thing that a shinigami in the 3rd division would learn from their captain was that torture and suffering were the tests you would undergo to test your inner strength. That the will of the heart and the desire to fight were the ultimate bases of immeasurable power. That the strength within was something no one could ever take away from you. And that if you would ever give it up, you lose everything. At least, give it the decency of dying with you, so that your bravery would ever be remembered and honored.

These were the words of Grimmjow Jaggerjack, appointed captain of the 3rd division. These words rang in the heads of the captured shinigami as they were burned to death.

* * *

The following day…

"Heh, heh," Orihime said, talking into her cell phone. Ichigo was calling from his office, making sure she was okay.

"_What's with that answer?" _Ichigo's voice drifted from the other line. But Orihime noticed the slight reprimand in his voice. She knew it was because of her disregard of his worries.

"Gomen, Ichigo," Orihime replied. "I'm quite busy. I'm looking for something. Not in the right mind right now."

She was telling the truth. She was looking for something. At least, she thought she was. She was looking for that bakery and factory Tessai-san recommended for ingredients for her new pastry. She lost track when Ichigo called. She could sense his worry all the way to where she stood now. Apparently, she was now standing near the deserted area of the town, the buildings that were destroyed by the fire. No one went near the ruins since ghost apparitions were seen here.

"_Hime, are you there?" _Ichigo's anxious voice floated in her distracted thoughts.

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry! I'm looking for that shop Tessai-san told me about. I can't concentrate on two tasks at once. You know me," Orihime said quickly. "Don't worry, I'm in one piece."

"_Uhm… okay," _Ichigo said. _"I'm sorry for distracting you."_

"It's okay," Orihime said reassuringly. "You take care of yourself too."

"_I will," _Ichigo replied. _"Love you."_

"Love you too," Orihime said with sincerity. "Bye."

"_Bye."_

She returned her phone in her bag, wishing she just brought her car with her. She was in the middle of the destroyed buildings.

_Why do I put myself in these situations? _She thought absently. She wasn't really afraid of the 'ghostly apparitions.' She'd been seeing ghosts, all kinds, since she was rescued by Ichigo from her brother Sora, who had been a hollow.

She looked around. There was an eerie tone to the place, warding off anyone who strayed too near. She felt traces of barrier reiatsu on her clothes. It was as if someone never wanted her here in the first place.

_Maybe my Shun Shun Rikka ability enabled me to go through an unnoticed barrier without any problems, _she thought, _and I was too busy talking to Ichigo to notice. _She smiled. _Like on auto-pilot._

She was a bit concerned then. _Maybe it was just my imagination. _

There was nothing odd to behold of such a place. There was absolutely no trace of life or the afterlife. It was rubble. There were roofs about to collapse from their burnt exterior. Colorful paint turned to black. Dust and soot mixed to form a carpet under her booted feet.

The melancholy stillness of the place scared and invited her. Sometimes, she liked to be alone. And these were one of those times.

But she wasn't alone.

She caught a glimpse of blue that looked all too familiar. She heard the creaking sound of a nearby roof. She looked up.

She saw nothing.

He saw everything.

Grimmjow hissed. _What's she doing here? _He thought wildly. _I heard she married Kurosaki. Then she wanders off here, all beautiful and – _

_Gah! What am I thinking?!_

Hueco Mundo…

"_Take off your clothes," he whispered into her ear, grinning devilishly at the feel of her body shivering under his cold touch._

"_No," her strong voice uttered, contradicting the fear her body was emitting._

"_Yes," he forced out, feeling his manhood hardening at the trembling dread of his victim. The 6__th__ espada was not aroused by brave slut female Arrancars marching up to catch his eye. He was tempted by struggling women who shook with horror. Most importantly, he was arrested by the incredible fear in Inoue Orihime's eyes, and the inconceivable warmth she was emitting from her body._

_He leaned away from her for a few inches, still trapping her between his hard body and the stark white walls of her room. He moved to study her features, seeing her horrified expression at the outcome of this little exchange. He studied her generous breasts heaving from trapped breath. Her porcelain skin was delicately flushed. Her body's curves perfect for a man's touch. And her lips… those delicate rose petals slightly parted from panting._

_He hadn't touched her yet. But he could feel that she was warm. Unlike those female Arrancars that were cold to the touch. He was cold also. But he knew that this human's warmth would give him new and exciting sensations._

_He licked his lips and finally went down to taste hers. He was right. They were warm and soft. He forced his tongue into her mouth, groaning his abandon at her protesting moans._

"_Don't bother," he murmured into her lips. "No one's gonna hear you anyway."_

_He literally tore off her clothes as he pushed her into the waiting bed. He looked at her alarmed expression with joy as she hastily covered herself uselessly with the bed sheets. He watched with glee as a tear went down her pleading gray eyes. He removed his own clothes, seeing in jubilation that she was shocked and visibly curious at the sight of his well-honed muscular body and his hard length jutting between his thighs in anticipation._

_Damn, she was also a virgin._

_This made it all too euphoric._

_She gasped in fear again as he lay down and trapped her in another bruising kiss, the side of her face scratching against the piece of bone on the jaw of the arrancar. _

_The scorching heat of her breath was driving him mad. He went down her neck and laughed cruelly as he heard a responsive moan – a moan of pleasure from her. He nipped ruthlessly at her delicate skin, branding her with a mark that made her his. He licked her collarbone like a hungry animal. He felt her squirm, aligning her body perfectly with his. This made her rigid cock briefly touch her wet core._

_He groaned in excitement as he felt the emanating heat from her. My first time to fuck a warm human being! He thought in abandonment._

_He finally reached her big mounds of flesh, capturing one bud in his mouth and ruthlessly toying with the other one with his free hand. He sucked relentlessly, rubbing with his teeth and tongue, enjoying the rich textures of soft, hot skin. He toyed and squeezed the other one, eliciting small screams from their captive. She's enjoying this, he thought. This was unexpected. But he moved on, letting his carnal instincts take over._

_His mouth turned its attention to the other waiting nipple, watching with pleasure as their originally large sizes swell to arrest his attention further. He clawed and squeezed at the first and tasting and licking the other one. His free hand pressed her stomach and went down to complete his assault of her waiting body._

_He licked down, leaving a wet trail from her breasts to her stomach. He paused there as he rammed a finger in her._

_She let out a scream. But it wasn't of pain or surprise or protest. It was of sheer bliss. He was exhilarated, and his throbbing cock was the attestation to that._

_He slid another finger in her leaking entrance as she thrashed under him, her mouth moaning his name. His name never sounded so foreign to his own ears. It was uttered with such passion. _

_His thumb rubbed her swollen clit and it made her scream louder. He chuckled and crushed her panting mouth with his as his hand worked their way into her untouched places._

_He drank her flavors mercilessly, taking but never giving. His member ached for her warmth, but not yet. His fingers were still enjoying this new territory._

_He broke the kiss and smiled callously at her closed eyes and gasping mouth. He bent his head down, replacing his fingers with his tongue._

_He flicked them on her clit, and her hands gripped his hair. He laughed at this and pushed his tongue into her, enjoying her flowing juices, filling his mouth with it and sucking at it like a hungry bee. He nipped at her with his teeth, close to wounding her entrance. He heard a last throaty yell from her mouth as she came in his waiting mouth._

_Filling his famished mouth with her juices made his head spin with delight. But he wasn't finished with her yet._

_Not yet. He was far from finished._

_He pushed her legs apart and positioned himself on his knees. He lifted her buttocks as he shoved his throbbing cock inside her._

_He felt himself rip past her as she gripped the sheets in pain. Blood was oozing down her entrance, some trickling down his manhood. But he didn't care._

_Her bloody warmth was euphoric. Extraordinary. Extremely blissful._

_He conquered her first._

_At this thought, he laughed again. He started another assault as he moved in and out of her, pushing harder as time went by. He jammed himself deeper until he could see that she could barely take it. He was muttering obscenities at her, making her cum first. He simply didn't want to cum before a lowly human. He wanted to torture her._

_But somewhere in his subconscious, other thoughts and _feelings _were forming._

_He didn't want to admit them._

_As a result, he pressed himself harder into her, as though making her inner walls combust with the pressure. Tears were trickling down her eyes from the pain and pleasure of this unwanted attack to her body._

_He knew that she would never want him. But biological responses in sex could never be suppressed, even though your will to fight it is iron-hard._

_She squealed as she came for the second time, grasping the sheets in one hand and her stomach with the other, as she arched, making the contact deeper. Grimmjow smirked at this as he suppressed a groan as he was nearly coming himself. And it was threatening to be the biggest orgasm he would have in years._

_Not yet, he thought._

_He kneeled in front of her, positioning his pulsing member in front of her alarmed face. She knew what would happen. And she was going to get it._

_He thrust his aching groin inside her gaping mouth, doing the exact movements he did with her core. He was trying to brand her as his. And this would be the best way to do it._

_With a guttural growl, he came inside her mouth. The human was crying now, as if realizing her shameful act._

"_Swallow," he snarled out. "Or I'll kill all of them. That includes you."_

_Inoue Orihime stared at him with wide eyes and sobbed as she swallowed his essence. She turned away and buried herself in the pillows and under the sheets, crying relentlessly._

_He smirked. His length was still a bit hard. He knew the human couldn't take in everything._

_So he removed the covers wrapping the girl's body and plunged it for the last time in her hot and still wet core. Orihime, who thought it was over, tried to jump out of the bed in shock, but Grimmjow's powerful grip on her hips held her in place. There he came inside her._

_He felt himself shooting up within her as he removed himself quickly inside her. The girl felt it too and was crying even more._

"_Oh shut up," he rumbled back, putting on his discarded clothes. "You know you fuckin' liked it. Kurosaki wouldn't be pleased at all."_

_At this, the Orihime cried even more, her gasps louder and the pillow wetter. Grimmjow scowled as he was finally finished, walking to the door._

"_Don't cry, woman. Don't be disappointed either," Grimmjow said in finality. "This won't be the last time. You'll have even more fun in the days to come. I know I will."_

_He slammed the door shut._

_And he never forgot the following days._

_He became gentler and less insane when he made these untimely trips to her room. She rejected his presence and his acts, although in the middle, she did respond. She resented him. She didn't even look at him._

_But that was alright. He never needed her compassion anyway. Just her body._

_That was how it was the first time._

And now, as the 3rd division captain looked at his lost treasure, he knew…

He loved her.

And he knew that she would never forgive him. For taking advantage of her, for taking away her purity, for attacking her friends, for trapping her inside a wretched position and place, and for almost killing the man she truly loved.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

_The bastard, _Grimmjow thought. _But I couldn't win this extraordinary woman because of him._

Orihime shook her head. Maybe these were the apparitions they mentioned. _Otherworldly_, she thought amusedly.

"Who are you?" a menacing, female voice said.

Orihime's eyes widened as she turned around. A woman, about as tall as she was, and was wearing a stylish, blood red Chinese robe was staring at her with a surprised but cruel expression on her face. She was pretty, with long jet-black hair held back in a ponytail. Her jet-black eyes were clouded in menace as she frowned at Orihime's presence. Her other hand was holding her scabbard and the other ready to pull out her zanpakutou.

Orihime couldn't answer. She was here by accident. And she knew that the woman was no shinigami. It was the enemy.

She lured right into enemy territory.

_Great going Orihime, _her thoughts said.

"Don't attack guests, Hikari. Where are your manners?" a deep, masculine voice said.

A man, about as tall as Ichigo, from Orihime's point-of-view, appeared beside the woman. He was wearing pure black clothes that were likely purchased in the human world. It was a tux and it all suited his mysterious and menacing exterior. He was altogether handsome but in an intimidating way. His smile was what some considered as genuine, but it didn't reach his jet-black eyes. They were cold as ice as it bored right through her, as if reading her thoughts.

"You're not going to introduce yourself, miss?" he asked.

When Orihime still didn't answer, he smiled wider.

"Perhaps you're a bit shy. Let me start the introductions then," he said. "My name is Hiruma Watari and I will be ruling this world and the spirit realm."

"And this woman who welcomed you here is my sister, Hiruma Hikari," he added.

_Watari, the ex-shinigami captain, _Orihime thought. _I have no chance against them._

"How did you get here, miss?" he asked. "I put around a very powerful barrier around the vicinity, yet you managed to enter. How come?"

"I just walked through," Orihime answered, finding the courage to speak.

"Walked through?! What kind of answer is that?!" the woman named Hikari asked viciously.

"You have a unique power. I can sense it from you," Watari said silently, eyeing Orihime with interest.

He pointed a finger at Orihime and muttered something. Then, a jet of lightning appeared from the tip of his finger.

Orihime reacted fast. "Santen Kesshun, I reject!"

The tri-linked shield rejected the attack directed towards Orihime.

Watari grinned. "I was right. But you are human."

"I am," Orihime replied bravely.

"What will you do if I do this?" Hikari said.

She disappeared from where she was standing and appeared in front of Orihime, unsheathing her zanpakutou. Orihime realized it was too late when suddenly, Hikari froze. Then a spurt of blood cascaded down her mouth as a zanpakutou gouged its way through her chest.

"N-nani?" she whispered and dropped to the floor.

Orihime was shocked. When she looked up to see her savior, her eyes widened to an alarming size.

It was Grimmjow.

But he looked different. He was free of his espada clothes. He was wearing shinigami's robes with the mark of the number 3 behind him. He was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. But she knew it was him.

Grimmjow looked up. Watari was gone. He knew that he was there. He had to.

He glanced at the dead body of Watari's sister. He picked it up effortlessly to bring it back to the quarters. Just for evidence.

"Grimmjow," a soft feminine voice uttered. It halted him in his tracks.

He almost forgot her presence when he was clouded in mind at the thought of Hikari harming her.

Orihime froze as she saw Grimmjow gave her an absent look that was so unlike him and disappeared in an instant.

* * *

**Hi! So that's my second installment of the first encounter. Please don't confuse this fanfic. It's IchiHime. I made it perfectly clear in Grimmjow's recollections that Orihime was opposed to what he did to her. We can't stop our bodies from reacting to sex right? But it's different if it's with the one we love.**

**I have lots more twists to come so keep reading. And review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Search

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END. I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO READ MY WORKS. PLEASE. THANKS! **

Chapter 12

Search

Orihime still felt traces of utmost shock at the encounter she had that day. She was glad Ichigo wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening. She felt like crying a river.

She wandered aimlessly. She didn't even know where she was being carried by her feet.

Grimmjow, the former 6th espada. The one who mercilessly forced himself upon her many times in Hueco Mundo. The one who took away her virginity. The one who pretended he cared and then pushed her away. She didn't even care about him. She resented him.

Now, he was haunting her with the shadows of the past. He was even a captain. A shinigami!

And he rescued her.

She laughed at this cruel irony. No matter how many times he would try to atone for his sins, he could never take away the stain he left on her.

He could never take away his violence, cruelty and insanity…

She wondered about these vengeful thoughts she had for him. Why was she thinking like this?

Hueco Mundo…

'_Get away from me,' her mind silently protested._

_She was captured. She was rendered immobile by the sheer force of his reiatsu. She was trapped between the powerful cage of his arms and body. She couldn't resist, or she'll die. She could never carry out her mission of destroying the Hougyoku._

_But she knew what will happen. Those electric-blue eyes of his, cold and perilous, were regarding her with lust and enjoyment. He reveled at the way she pleaded for mercy, at the attempt of pushing him away. He said he was aroused by her struggle. What a perversion._

"_No." This was all she could whisper as he tore off her clothes. He looked at her hungrily. The mere look on his face sent shivers down her spine. He looked like he was about to devour her. And so he did._

_She could only moan in protest as his lips crashed down on hers, his icy tongue invading her warm one. She didn't dare respond and she willed herself to be a lifeless rock. His cold hands touching her made her blanch._

_With a flick of his hand, she was pushed down unceremoniously on the stark white bed. She covered herself up. She knew it was useless, but it was the smallest bit of assurance she had that she still had her sanity, that she still was protected. For a moment, she had an insane thought that Ichigo would arrive, killing Grimmjow and rescuing her, but her hopes were futile. Ulquiorra told her Ichigo was already killed._

_She didn't want to believe that. And now, she was facing another quandary, one that would take every part of her into submission._

_Grimmjow was already stripping in front of her, a look of utmost joy in his face. She wanted to hide to get away from that arresting gaze. His muscular chest and that gaping hole made her shake. And when he pulled down his pants, that was when she started to break._

_His erection was jutting between his thighs, demanding attention, proving that he was extremely turned on by the whole situation. She could only stare in shock. And the arrancar clearly misinterpreted her shock to one of confusion and curiosity._

_That would hurt a lot, she thought, as she felt tears threatening to flow down her face. Ichigo, please, she cried within. I want to see you here and rescue me._

_Too late. Grimmjow was already above her, kissing her with wild fervor. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was having sex with a warm being right now. He said back then that female arrancars were cold. Just like him._

_He was bruising her with that piece of bone on the side of his face. She felt her skin wounding slowly, but before it was completely wounded, he went down to assault her neck, nipping it until it was the one that was bleeding. He branded her and she felt so ashamed._

_His freezing mouth went down to her breasts, sucking a nipple while squeezing the other one. It was like ice melting on her breasts. Then, a pleasured moan escaped her lips and it became wet in the place she didn't dare think about. He was biting at her generous mounds, and all she could do was respond. Her iron resolve crumbled. She couldn't stop her treacherous body. It was being used beyond measure, but it still found the time to feel erotic at the hands of a demon. No one could tell how mortified she was by her responses._

_This seemed to reach him and she noticed that he was more motivated. She froze as a finger slid inside her. But her deceitful body was betraying her again. It was responding more than ever and thrashing around like a slut waiting in anticipation for a customer to ram his length inside her. And her entrance was wet and swelling up for him._

_I wanted Ichigo to be my first, she thought helplessly, not him._

_But no matter how she tried to pretend, nothing could take away what was about to happen._

_She loathed Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

_More importantly, she loathed herself – her weak nature, her weak powers, and her submissive attitude. Everything._

_Another icy finger found its way inside her. Lips that were completely out of her mind's control screamed in sheer ecstasy. A cold thumb rubbed her sensitive spots, and another scream was elicited. The demon was smiling. He was smiling at her downfall._

_She was brought to the edge when his fingers were replaced by his arctic tongue. More of her fluids came out, and she was groaning in abandon. He was aiming to wound her as he sucked and bit like a perverted animal._

_And her body was enjoying every second of his physical attacks. When she came into his waiting mouth, Orihime never felt so low._

_What she feared the most came. Her hips were being lifted as the espada thrust his hard manhood inside her, ripping past her guarded walls and claiming her purity._

_She felt hot tears flow down her face from the pain. She caught a glimpse of blood trickling down the bed. But Grimmjow wouldn't care. He just increased the rhythm by sliding in and out of her with a force that drove her mad. He was pushing inside her deeper until she couldn't take it anymore._

_She imagined Ichigo. If he would ever love her like she did to him, he would be gentler. He would care what she thought. He would respect her and give her time if she wasn't ready yet. She would peer into his beautiful brown eyes and see that he loves her deeply, that she was the only one he desires and that she was the only one in his heart. He would kiss her until she was mindless and he would handle her like she was the most fragile thing in the world. And she would return his kisses with equal passion and no regrets. She would give herself to him, as he would slowly and tenderly hold his own needs at bay, focusing more on her and their love. He would enter and claim her with love and tenderness. Her pain would be his too. He would look at her as if there isn't any other woman in the world. He would be her first. And he would be her last._

_This was what she imagined. This would be how she and Ichigo would make love._

_But this wasn't happening now. She was being raped. But her body was responding perfidiously and she was disgusted at herself. And Ichigo wasn't the one claiming her body. It was the devil himself. Grimmjow Jaggerjack._

_Her body cried out again as it came for the second time. The devil's grin grew wider. He didn't come. The bastard's experience in raping women proved to be useful in holding his own release, she thought disgustedly. A lowly human wasn't enough to satisfy his depraved needs._

_What he did next brought back her body's senses to normal. He kneeled in front of her head. When she was about to speak, he rammed his still hard cock inside her mouth and came there._

_She wanted to spit it out in his face, to prove that she still had her dignity and better judgment._

_But it won't work with Grimmjow. He commanded her to swallow, or her remaining friends would die, including herself. _

_She did as she was told, feeling like a lowly hollow herself. She couldn't bear the thought that she acted like trash for the last couple of minutes._

_Then she sobbed harder when the espada slapped on her face that she enjoyed every minute of their deed._

_She sobbed because it was true._

_She sobbed because she pitied herself._

_She sobbed because she wasn't pure for Ichigo anymore._

_And that he would never want her anyway. _

_There was even no guarantee that Ichigo loved her. He just came to rescue her. Just like Rukia._

_And he wasn't even here anymore, at least according to the 4__th__ espada._

_When Grimmjow said that he the encounter wouldn't be their last, she stared at her hands and trembled with fear. She didn't want to be subjected in shame again._

_But she couldn't do anything._

_Every time that the blue-haired espada came to visit her, she would pray silently that all of this would pass easily and swiftly. But it wouldn't. It would always end up with her body pleading and him triumphant._

_He pretended to genuinely care for her at some times. At times, he would shock her with endearing remarks. But she would dismiss them as his perverted hormones working their way to his conscienceless mind._

_Then he would come and save her from Lolly and Menoly. He would beat her up and bring her to Ichigo to heal him._

_She was right. He wasn't dead yet. But he was dying._

"_Ulquiorra did this," Grimmjow was saying._

_She couldn't even look at Ichigo directly. She remembered what Grimmjow did to her. She felt tears threatening to flow out of her eyes. Ichigo looked so beaten up. He was bleeding to death._

_She healed him. But, Grimmjow revealed that his sole purpose was to beat up Ichigo again._

_Luckily for them all, the espada was defeated. But he was not killed. Ichigo spared him._

_And that proved to be useful in the end._

_In the final war, he saved Orihime when she attempted to block Aizen's attack on Ichigo. Grimmjow Jaggerjack fell and was sent to Soul Society by Ichigo himself._

_And with the last bit of compassion she had, she tried to heal the hollow who raped her. She didn't know if she was faking it. She actually pitied the espada. She wanted to repay him for saving her life, when he had threatened to kill her so many times._

_She was confused by his actions but she let the matter pass. She offered kindness and help. Grimmjow rejected the offers with his usual self._

_Her mindless mouth even called him 'Grimmjow-sama.'_

_She was indeed weak in nature. She was like a forgiving saint when he saved her life._

_She never felt more pathetic in her entire life. But she couldn't let her emotions break free. Ichigo would see and he would ask. She didn't want to know yet._

_They left the wretched place._

_Her new dilemma was facing Ichigo._

_He was still friendlier than ever. And when they returned to Karakura town, their relationship returned to normal. He was still concerned and kind. _

_Then things started to become different between the way he approached her and talked to her. They started to see each other. Her love for him grew stronger. But there was still that secret burdening her._

_And he surprised her by admitting that he loved her. _

_They became engaged. He wanted her. But she couldn't give in easily. When she finally confessed, although not that clear and detailed, he knew and understood instantly. He embraced her protectively and accepted her without question._

_Her noble and brave Ichigo._

Her distracted thoughts led her home. She looked at her well-off home, built by her love. They built it together. She was happy now. There was no reason to be so threatened by the cruel memories. They were safe.

She thought of the problems they were about to face. _I need to tell Ichigo everything, _she thought. She couldn't do much about the way her body responded back then. But her heart and mind resented it. She never held any feelings for Grimmjow. She despised him, but still a bit grateful for what he did in Hueco Mundo. Without him, she would have never had the chance to be with Ichigo and live a normal life.

She also had to accept the fact that she couldn't do anything now but help the people around her. She didn't want danger to happen. And she was tired of seeing Ichigo hurt so many times.

She needed to get a grip of herself and get a move on with life.

And she would hold no ill judgments to the twisted mind of the man who claimed her body without any conscience, yet saved her life for the second time.

At least for now…

* * *

**Orihime is confused by Grimmjow's actions. Well, he was an arrancar before. He was supposed to be ruthless. Poor her.**

**But Ichigo still loves her. Although he didn't let her explain further, so he doesn't know the whole story. He just assumed Aizen was the one who raped Orihime.**

**The man who raped you saves your butt two times. Is there such a conflict in one character? Well, there is. In my story, that is.**

**Review!**

**Teaser: What will Ichigo do if he finds out exactly what happened to Orihime in Hueco Mundo? How did he find out? How will he react? What will Watari do in retribution of his sister's death? What will Orihime and Grimmjow do if Ichigo finds out?**

**Well, that and more in the next chapters.**

**Don't get confused, this is an IchiHime fanfic! I just added twists, so it won't get too focused on them. There should be tests to determine the strength of their love! Unexpected incidents, memories of the past and third parties are always the best ways to test love. (Laughs.) ******

**Announcements:**

**I have a new fanfic under my directX07 account. It's a Prince of Tennis Rated M fic entitled 'Encounters'. It's a detailed recollection of Nanjiroh and Rinko's past. DETAILED! How they came to be, what made Nanjiroh change and all that. I made this story incredibly tasty for all of you there.**

**And I have a new project, although it's not yet posted. I call it my personal baby. A fanfic I'm sure you'll love because I love it too. It's so cute! Above all my fan fics, this is the most adventurous and unfamiliar, almost on par with Rebirth. A Prince of Tennis fan fic. Atobe and Tomoka. You should be familiar with these characters. Tune in! Entitled 'Arguments.'**

**A question: If you've read my HitsuYuzu fic entitled 'Nothing Unusual,' do you think I should make a sequel of it when I'm finished with the original? That is when they grow older? A rated M fic? Well, the original is not yet finished, they still have a lot to go through as kids. I've only finished four chapters of this fic and I still have to add more. How they fell for each other and other things. Cute kids! A nice pairing!**

**I have other plans. I'm making a Tatsuki and Renji fanfic entitled 'Testing the Limits.' Rated M! It's not cheesy. There's something different. What if Renji's the one who doesn't want anything to do with Tatsuki? And other twists! **

**And I'm finished writing a Rated M IchiHime fic in my notebook. I'm just gonna type it all up. It's entitled Afterlife. Huge twists again! What if Orihime died? What happens to her in Soul Society? She doesn't want to be weak anymore and she gets a teacher to be her mentor in being the greatest Shinigami. Will she make it? What about Ichigo? Why in the world did she get this crazy idea to be strong? You'll love it.**

**A sultry fan fic is next. An Ishida-Nemu fic entitled Groundbreaking. A story of Nemu's adventures when she left her tyrannical and eccentric father behind and the story of Ishida who left his controlling and anti-Quincy father. Rated M please. :0. **

**Comments and Answers to be given in any of my accounts or works. In reviews or send me a message in this site, or e-mail me in my yahoo accounts. Anything. Just let me know.**

**As for this chapter of Rebirth:**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Let me know if you did. (or didn't)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fright and Flight

**Tsk tsk! It's raining hard here! And it's supposed to be summer!**

**Just read… :)**

Chapter 13

Fright and Flight

_What the hell's wrong with me? _Ichigo asked himself. It's been more than 24 hours since he was home and he couldn't take the anxiety in his mind. It was as if something horrible was about to happen. He did not know for sure.

His eyes flitted to the screen of his digital clock. The numbers flashing were 3:00 pm.

_So, it's still afternoon, _he thought distractedly.

He had been sitting on his high-backed leather office chair for five hours straight. He had been arranging and signing documents, papers, files, and agreements for the whole span of time. He had been conversing with various members of the board, benefactors, and people he was doing business with. This was the life he held onto after his college days.

He couldn't pursue his plan of being a doctor. He decided to feed his drive to succeed in a more competitive field. He could save lives in his other life.

And he wanted Orihime to live like a pampered empress in an empire he built with his sweat and toil. She was happy. They both were…

"Kurosaki-dono," a husky, female voice said from the doorway.

Ichigo looked up from his concentrated state and smiled slightly at the sight of his secretary, Himura Risa. She was a gorgeous, 24-year-old woman who was very capable, but very ambitious. She was known to flirt with every boss she had in the past years. She had been hired by Ichigo's friend, Koichi. Ichigo owed the man, so he couldn't refuse the offered secretary. And at that time, he badly needed one.

But now, he regretted that decision.

His small smile disappeared and was replaced immediately by a deep frown as he watched his secretary walk and sway her hips in a seductive manner. Her cherry-painted lips were smiling, revealing pearly-white teeth in a very flirtatious way. She made sure that the effect of her movements was not put to waste by wearing an overbearing black blouse that showed off a generous amount of her cleavage. Her skirt barely brushed her knees at the shortness.

_I swear to God, I'd have to hire the new secretary and pose a dress code for all female employees, _Ichigo mused. He was not seduced. In fact, it was far from it. He was disgusted. He just didn't want rumors flying about his company - their willful and intelligent boss having a torrid affair with his curvaceous secretary.

That would be repulsive and degrading to his image. Plus, he didn't want Orihime having suspicions too.

He loved her too much for him to even lay a hair out of line.

Risa remained confident as she carried a bunch of folders towards her boss' desk. Her smile grew bolder. Who wouldn't? Her boss was so damn attractive. Added to the factor that he was very young and successful, unlike those grumpy, gullible old men she used to work for.

She also reveled at the fact that he didn't seem to play right into her seducing ministrations. He seemed so detached when he was talking to her. He didn't care. He didn't even display the slightest interest in her. He frowned at her movements, rewarded her with a nod or a very small smile when she did things right, and put an unreadable mask when things were normal. He was so straightforward and business-like to everyone in the office, especially to her. He was hard-to-get and hard-to-please. And that was what attracted her to him, more than the mere ambitious tempting she did to her past superiors. She was trying to win his attention because he presented a challenge.

_And add the truth that you're downright tempting, _she thought, as she sat down the chair in front of Kurosaki Ichigo's table and presented the papers of the latest construction project that their company was part of. His muscles were obviously honed according to the fit of his business suit – broad shoulders, narrow hips, and lean, muscular thighs. Also when the women in the office witnessed the splendor of their boss' body during a company outing in Fuji Island. It was a party that celebrated the highest recorded earnings of their corporation.

The women were simply drooling over his body, rippling with muscle and made sexier by a couple of scars that seemed like sword wounds. It made him more intriguing and delectable. Risa was positively licking her lips as she hid her aroused eyes behind dark sunglasses.

She remembered that day all too quickly every time she was near Ichigo. He dove under the sea and swam perfect and powerful strokes – a perfect display of potent masculinity. He was the envy of all the men present in the outing, all staring with jealousy as the women in the beach seemed to be giving all their attention to him. He surfaced, smiling warmly and waving at someone on the shore.

Of course, who could miss the lovely Mrs. Kurosaki Orihime? Many of her officemates said that she was the most beautiful woman they've ever laid eyes on, because of her unique soft, flowing, auburn hair and stormy-gray eyes that seemed to melt anyone's heart. She had a very gorgeous body too. Many said she was kind, soft-spoken and friendly. She was also down-to-earth, the most suitable partner for their handsome head.

That was the part where Risa frowned. _As if she's more beautiful than me, _she boasted.

"Yes sir," she automatically answered half-listening and half-recalling.

Her observations and recollections didn't stop there.

He also had those piercing brown eyes that could turn analytical, cold, and caring in moments. He had a sharp nose and a fine mouth that probably was very good at kissing. His face was all planes and angles, perfect for a man. She looked at those calloused and capable hands holding the documents firmly that probably created and destroyed so many things and people in living up to his reputation of one of the most ruthless and intelligent entrepreneurs of his time.

She could go on all afternoon staring at him but still couldn't finish the compliments in her head. He was simply so perfect. And the right guy for someone as perfect as herself.

At least, that was what she thought.

"Ichigo?" another voice floated from the doorway. It was sweet and endearing.

Ichigo knew that voice even from a hundred miles away amidst a crowd. He quickly put down his papers and moved around his desk to approach his stunning wife.

Risa scowled. She was interrupted from her plans again. _Why is he married? _She thought wildly.

Ichigo didn't mind Risa's presence and that jealous glare she was giving his Orihime. _My Hime is a goddess compared to her, _he thought, as he wound his arms around Orihime's slender body and pressed his lips against hers.

He kissed her senseless, his tongue hungrily invading her mouth, missing her so much that it ached. He pressed her body tighter to his, feeling turned on by the feel of her soft mounds crushed against his hard chest. She tasted sweeter than ever and she looked very delectable in a white and long-sleeved kimono-styled American dress that stopped just above her knees. It was fashionable – sultry and conservative at the same time.

He finally broke away and smiled warmly at her.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," she said, smiling back.

Risa stared with resentment at the woman 'owning' her attractive boss. She saw the whole kiss and imagined briefly what it would be like if she were the one being kissed senseless.

Risa's gaze seemed to channel Orihime because she turned and looked at the chair the secretary was sitting on.

It was then Orihime realized that there was another person in her husband's office. It was Himura Risa.

She blushed when she became conscious of the fact that the woman saw her exchange with Ichigo.

"Oh, good afternoon Himura-san," Orihime said, bowing politely and giving the other woman a warm smile. "Sorry, I didn't notice you were here."

Risa gave a fake smile in return. "It's okay ma'am. I'll excuse myself now."

She got the papers and left. When the door closed, Ichigo started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Orihime asked, following her husband as he sat down his leather chair.

"It's because –" he started, holding Orihime's hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. "– that woman has serious issues with you."

Orihime's eyes widened. "What? Himura-san is angry with me?"

"More like jealous," Ichigo said, embracing Orihime tightly, drawing her closer to him.

Orihime raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards Ichigo.

"Don't worry; I didn't fall for her trap. She seems to have the 'hots' for me and is trying her very best to seduce me," Ichigo explained.

"In what ways?" Orihime asked, her eyebrow shooting up higher.

"Well, wearing those slut-like clothes, putting on too much make-up, and flagging those hips and legs all over the office, especially in front of me," he narrated, with a look of revulsion on his face. "What she doesn't realize is that I love _women_, not flirtatious teenagers. I love women when they're just _au naturale. _I love kind women who are determined and intelligent, deep-thinkers not shallow ones. I love women with humor and out-of-this world ingenuity. I love women who actually give a damn to the people around her, not selfish prostitutes flirting with every man she meets to satisfy her needs and ambitions."

"What wise criteria you have," Orihime commented dramatically, her lips twisting up into a wonderful smile, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, that's why I have the perfect woman in my hands right now," he said, pulling her head gently down so that their faces were merely inches apart. "I have no qualms about my choice because she exceeds all of my expectations in a woman. She's unpredictable and is always a mystery to me. I'll never get enough of her and the surprises she has in store for me – for me to uncover. In fact, she's unlike any other on this world. She's a goddess, blessed to a mere mortal like me. And she loves me…"

He kissed her again, this time, with more passion and force.

"… and I love her," he whispered into her mouth.

She kissed him back, returning his endearing words with her actions.

When they moved apart, they both smiled, missing each other's company that they were lost in each other's eyes.

_Why did I have these confusions? _Orihime thought. _I love this man so much. Nothing's going to change._

"What brings you here anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh. I brought you some nice food," Orihime said. For the past years, she learned to cook normally, although at some times, she would indulge herself in the unique snacks she made during her high school days. "I know you'll be going home tonight but I just made sure everything's going smoothly over here. And I missed you."

Ichigo's smile grew wider.

Orihime sighed at this and traced the tired lines of his face, signs of lack of sleep. She stood up abruptly and took his hand by surprise, dragging him to the door.

"Hey! Where're you taking me?!" Ichigo weakly protested.

Orihime didn't answer. She simply swung the door opened and stood in front of a surprised Risa's desk outside Ichigo's office.

"Wait there," she said to Ichigo and turned her attention to the secretary. "Himura-san, cancel all the meetings, appointments or paperwork my husband has to do this afternoon until 6 o'clock. He's taking a break. Tell them I pulled him out from work."

She was grinning at the clearly annoyed secretary. The girl barely replied a 'yes' when Orihime took Ichigo's hand again and brought him to her waiting car.

"Hey, what about my car?" Ichigo asked, celebrating inwardly that his wife was doing this thing right now.

"Forget about that," she replied, opening the door to the passenger's seat and motioned Ichigo to get inside. "I'll just ask Koichi-kun to bring it to our house. And besides, we have a company dinner to prepare for."

He watched as he sat down the passenger seat. His wife was indeed a sight to behold. Her hair flew with the wind as she walked to other side of the car. Her delicate fingers swung the door open as she gracefully maneuvered her hips to sit on the driver's place.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Home," Orihime replied, revving up the engine and sped down the road.

"Oh," was all Ichigo could say. He was tired, he knew that. He needed rest.

"Don't worry about the food I brought you," Orihime said, turning left. "I –"

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I think I left it in the office!"

"You _are _tired," she said, flicking a disapproving glare at her husband. "I picked up the thing and left it on Himura-san's table."

"You did _what?!_" he blurted out, and then laughed. He couldn't believe the actions of his pretty Orihime.

Orihime laughed with him. "I guess she needed some reward for her efforts of seducing you. What a pity."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. He was seeing another side of her – her aggressive side. He loved those small surprises. _I guess you never really know everyone completely, _he thought, _even your own spouse._

"Don't look at me like that. I was actually bothered by what you said," Orihime said. "I presumed that she was a kind woman, although a bit too vivacious around you. Well, you _are _very delectable after all."

"Delectable?" he breathed, frowning at the word.

"Don't blame me. That word didn't belong to my dictionary," she defended, giggling slightly. "It belonged to the whispers of your female employees. I hear them whenever I get you out of your office."

"Didn't know that I tasted good to their eyes."

Orihime giggled harder. "Well, you _are _delectable. For me. And I tasted you so many times."

"Stop," he said.

Orihime did as she was told and looked anxiously at her passenger. Ichigo was looking at her with something she couldn't quite identify. His beautiful brown eyes several shades darker.

_Wait, I have seen this look before, _she thought, blushing slightly. The look he gave her whenever they were alone in their house with nothing to do…

"Let me drive," Ichigo said.

Orihime could only nod as they changed seats. She gasped when Ichigo sped to their house rapidly, ignoring 'slow down' signs and others of the like.

They arrived at their house where none spoke to each other.

"Park the car for me," he said, getting out and giving the keys to their houseboy.

She followed his wide steps as they reached the second landing of their huge home. When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Ichigo stopped and turned towards her.

"Ichigo, I –" Orihime said, starting to apologize for any brash things she said earlier.

He silenced her apology by lifting her into his strong arms and effortlessly carrying her to their room. She gasped at this and looked up at his desire-filled eyes.

He opened the door with one hand and brought her inside. He laid her carefully on the bed as he stripped his clothes until none were left.

Orihime's eyes widened. _Did I anger him or something?_

"Don't worry," he said, as if sensing her thoughts. "I'm not mad. I just can't wait to have you at the moment I saw you in my office. You're the one who looks so _delectable._"

Orihime chortled, sitting up and putting her arms around Ichigo's neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him fiercely.

Ichigo was quick to respond and kissed her back, all the while unzipping the sexy dress she was wearing. He was drowning in her taste and smell.

He tore away from their kiss and feasted his eyes on her splendid body – a sight that he would never get enough of. The lace underwear she was wearing was all too suiting. He removed them without any effort and moved his way down.

Orihime gasped, loving the feel of his warm mouth torturing her breasts. They fitted each other perfectly, their naked bodies rubbing in a gentle motion that drove them to intense bliss.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the heat and blaze of their lovemaking. Both of them couldn't get enough of each other, doing new and thrilling things to one another. They climaxed almost four times now, a record-setter for their whole time spent together.

Ichigo sighed as he wiped the sweat off Orihime's brow. His groin was aching after the intense intercourse they just had. He was exhausted and in pain all over, but more sated than ever. He loved every moment of their time spent together, and nothing could ever get in the way.

He smiled at the recollection of the entire afternoon. Orihime had been so aggressive. She had pleasured him in so many ways that he thought he would go insane. It was so unlike her, but it was all worth it. And it was fun.

Orihime smiled, a sigh escaping her lips as she moved closer to Ichigo. She felt safe in his arms – as though nothing could ever hurt her as long as he was near. She returned the favor today and tried her best to please him in ways he never imagined she could do before. She had always been so shy and reluctant. It was all because of her past experience.

But now, her doubts were gone with the wind. She ached all over, especially in her private parts. The friction and time span of their lovemaking was incredible. It was unlike any other they had.

"Love," Ichigo said, moving slightly. "I gotta go pee."

Orihime giggled softly and kissed him on the lips. "Okay."

He moved out of the covers and went in the adjoining room where their huge bathroom was located. He was glad that he ordered their room to have soundproof walls so that no one could hear them inside. Orihime was practically screaming during their entire intercourse.

Orihime watched appreciatively as her husband walked out of the bed and into the door beside their drawers. She moved from under the covers herself and stood up, stretching.

She heard the faint rustling of their large window, about a meter away from their huge bed. The silk curtains lifted to reveal the veranda of their bedroom. She turned and froze as she saw a very familiar person crouched on the handrail of their balcony.

The familiar turquoise-blue hair and the electric-blue eyes, shinigami's robes and a captain's haori that was suited to him, but new to the perspective of anyone who knew him before, and a smirk on his face.

"Don't look so shocked," he sneered, giving her naked body an appraising look. "I was just enjoying the view."

Orihime screamed.

"Shit," Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo ran out of the bathroom at Orihime's piercing shout.

"What's wrong?!" he asked anxiously.

Orihime was frozen to the spot, staring outside the open window, unable to answer Ichigo's question.

Grimmjow was gone.

* * *

**So, that was my 13****th**** chapter. To those of you who read this, does the chapter title ring any bells? Is it familiar to anything you've read before?**

**If you remember, then just keep quiet. (Harr-harr)**

**Grimmjow saw Orihime naked and the girl was plain scared! Who wouldn't be?**

**IS IT TIME TO TELL ICHIGO?**

**Don't ask me. Just wait for the next update. ******

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Disillusionment

Chapter 14

Disillusionment

"What happened?!" Ichigo demanded, looking at Orihime's dumbfounded state.

He was silenced from his tirade when Orihime went down on her knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

_What she saw must have really scared her, _Ichigo thought. _Maybe it was just a pervert attempting to get a glimpse of her._

Ichigo stared at her sobbing form again and went down to his knees. She was quaking all over. _But she wouldn't react this way, would she?_

"Hime, please," Ichigo pleaded. "Tell me what happened."

"N-no," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Please," he said again, making her face him. Her eyes were very red and he kissed away her tears in an attempt to comfort her. But she cried harder and pushed him away.

Orihime's shame could not be explained. She was so afraid too. She never knew that Grimmjow would be the same. She hoped he would change. She wanted him to do so because she was afraid of experiencing his perversion yet again like before. And she didn't want Ichigo to know about the gory details.

She could sense Ichigo's helpless stare. She knew him too well. He didn't want to be left out of situations and be useless; especially to the people he loves.

Grimmjow – the confusing bastard that always remained as a haunting illusion of the past.

"Grimm… jow," she whispered, not realizing what she said.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said, not believing his ears.

Orihime closed her eyes. _Stupid! _Her head yelled. She forgot that Ichigo had killer senses.

"You saw him?!" Ichigo asked, putting his hands on Orihime's shoulders and made her turn to face him. "Where?!"

Orihime was shaking her head. Ichigo stared, dumbfounded. It was the motion of a person refusing to accept something. _What did that son of a bitch do to her?! _He thought savagely.

"What?!" he asked again. "Answer me, Orihime!"

"I-I'm sorry!" was all Orihime could say.

"Sorry? For what?"

"You remember what I told you back then?" Orihime said, finding the courage to speak as she looked at Ichigo's worried eyes with sadness and fear.

"What among those things?"

"The one related to my –" she breathed in. "- virginity."

Ichigo looked at her, seeing her submerged in a terrible conflict. His comprehension was dawning. He didn't want to hear what was next. But he had to…

Orihime was breaking.

"He did it to me," she finished, crying again. "Grimmjow did."

Ichigo's head spun. He accused Aizen for the act, knowing he was the one who could hold most of the responsibility of being vile. But Grimmjow…

He vaguely recalled amidst the chaos of his mind the way the Sixth Espada saved Orihime. He would have figured out something then. Orihime, seemingly shocked, calling the bastard 'Grimmjow-sama' and offering to heal him. _Godammit! I sent him to Soul Society myself! _He exclaimed wildly._ If I'd known, I would have killed BOTH of them!_

"So…" he said coldly. "You're guilty now?"

Orihime gazed in his eyes with shock. His eyes were as hard as ice. She trembled. She knew that he must have taken it all the wrong way.

"Guilty?" she said, tears falling down her eyes. "I'm not! I didn't do anything! Everything he did, every night he broke in my quarters was against my consent!"

"_Every night?_" Ichigo repeated with so much emphasis and wrath that Orihime could only look down on her feet.

"Hai," she said weakly. "He threatened me. I couldn't do anything."

"But you responded to him?"

"Responded?" she gasped.

"Why would you cry so much over something that's in the past? You seemed so happy with me. You never seemed like in any kind of fear," he said, cold logic gripping his senses. "Then he shows up and you started shaking like a child! That means you're guilty of something, and you're afraid that it may be repeated! You're haunted by the skeletons in your closet. And now, you're scared as hell!"

Orihime could not say anything. Ichigo was right. She was guilty of responding whenever Grimmjow assaulted her. She ended up screaming for release with the espada inside her, cackling like the devil. But she was never disloyal to Ichigo by heart and mind and soul. She just couldn't control her treacherous body. And because of that, she felt ashamed.

Because of that, she was now ashamed.

"You never explained things to me," Ichigo continued, as he dressed rapidly. "You just let me assume that Aizen raped you once. You never gave me the right to find out that you were visited every night by an arrancar and _fucked _so many times!"

"I'm leaving," he said, striding towards the door. "I won't attend the party."

"I –" Orihime was saying, but she was cut off by Ichigo's angry glare.

"I'm gonna find him," he said, his voice dripping with blood and hatred. "I'm gonna find him and _kill _him. And when I get here, I want you gone before I kill you myself."

With that, he slammed the door shut.

Orihime couldn't cry. The pain was too much for tears to come. She just felt her knees grow numb.

_Ichigo, I didn't mean to. I never loved anyone but you. Don't push me away. Don't kill people for revenge. Please… please listen to me._

"Beautiful… simply beautiful," a malicious voice said from the window again.

Orihime turned.

It was Watari.

He was perched there, his tongue licking his lips.

Orihime was too distraught to put on her clothes, so she draped the white sheets to cover her exposed body.

"What do you want?" she said with a hoarse voice.

"Our little Hime cried," Watari said. "What happened? Did you and your love fight?"

"None of your business."

"On the contrary," he said, appearing behind her. He whispered coldly to her ear and sent shivers down her spine. "From now on, everything you do is _my _business."

They disappeared.

* * *

_Damn that woman, _Grimmjow fumed. _Why did she have to yell?_

He wasn't dumb enough to answer that question. He knew very well what the answer was.

He thought she forgave her after that encounter in Hueco Mundo when he saved her life. She was all sweetness and light with the 'Grimmjow-sama' and all that offers to heal him.

But of course, Kurosaki was there. And with the sick twist of fate, the shinigami was the one who sent him to Soul Society.

_What a coincidence, _he thought. _And I would never understand that woman._

_That's why I love her so much._

He couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love.

In love with the human prisoner they had in Hueco Mundo. In love with the beautiful woman who was so pure and innocent. In love with the woman who he so ruthlessly took her virginity from. In love with the angel who took his breath away from every look and smile. In love with the goddess who had the heart of kindness and selflessness. He knew he could never be bold and noble for her. He did not mind he was being made into a fool.

She was a lot of things to him. And he could go on all day describing her and defining his love for her like before.

* * *

_Damn that woman, _Ichigo thought. _Why did she have to hide so many things from me?_

He wasn't dumb enough to answer that question. He knew very well what the answer was.

He thought he forgave her after that encounter in her apartment. She was crying so hard and she couldn't explain well that he had to just accept, assume and comfort her.

But of course, Grimmjow arrived. And with the sick twist of fate, the espada was the one who actually raped Orihime.

_What a coincidence, _he thought spitefully. _I refuse to understand that woman ever again._

_That's why I hate her so much right now._

He couldn't deny it any longer. He was mad.

Mad at the person he risked his life for in Hueco Mundo. Mad at the woman who slyly made him thought she was pure and innocent. Mad at the bastard who so ruthlessly took her virginity. Mad at the temptress who made him breathless with every look and smile. Mad with the woman for acting so kind and selfless. For her he was ever so bold and noble. He did not realize until now he was being made a fool of.

She had been a lot of things to him. And he could go on all day unable to describe her and define his love for her like before.

* * *

Nighttime…

"I should have known that you would be here," Grimmjow said, spinning around in time to block a swing from Ichigo.

"Yes, and you should have known that you would be killed before the sun rises," Ichigo said, his anger escalating, throwing another set of lightning-fast attacks at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was quick to respond but barely evaded Ichigo's attacks. He flew off to a tree when one of Ichigo's kicks caught him in the stomach. He got up, wiping a trickle of blood appearing at the side of his mouth.

"I knew that," Grimmjow said, smirking.

Ichigo scowled. "How come you're wearing the third division uniform?"

"Don't be a fool Kurosaki. I'm a captain now."

"A bastard as a captain? Wow! Soul Society is indeed degrading itself," Ichigo fumed, thrusting his sword to Grimmjow's chest. The blue-haired captain evaded the attack by blocking his zanpakutou.

Grimmjow returned the thrust and aimed a kick at Ichigo's head. Ichigo dodged. "Yeah, and you're a puppy serving the people who once tormented you."

"As if you're not the same," Ichigo retorted, pulling out his hollow mask and blasting a Cero towards Grimmjow.

"I missed being able to do that," Grimmjow said, disappearing out of harm's way.

Ichigo did not respond. Instead, he flash stepped to Grimmjow's back and pointed a Cero at point blank range.

"Don't worry. I'll send you back to hell," Ichigo said, cruelty in his eyes.

He fired the Cero.

Ichigo frowned. He had to yell. Where was the fun of revenge if he didn't hear his victim scream?

He was taken aback by his track of thinking. He was thinking like a murderer. He wasn't used to it at all. It made him feel like a hollow too.

The smoke from the Cero's blast quickly disintegrated.

"Whew," a voice said. "That was hot like _hell_!"

Ichigo smirked. "I knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Losing your hollow powers didn't make you rot in the battlefield after all."

"I became a captain, moron. Of course I'm strong," Grimmjow spat back.

Ichigo looked at his zanpakutou. It was a double-blade sword of the purest blue. The edges were shaped like panther's teeth arranged in rows. Small bolts of electricity surrounded the blades, giving it a bright effect.

"Let me introduce you to my Bankai," Grimmjow said.

"So we have the same simple Bankai," Ichigo said, going into his fighting stance. "Not so awesome or big like the others."

Grimmjow just sneered and disappeared from sight. He appeared in front of a startled Ichigo and pulled out something out of thin air. A hollow's mask…

"Don't think I'd let go of everything just like that," he said, blasting a blue cero.

Ichigo rammed his own black and red cero at the attack.

"Since when did you become a Vaizard?" Ichigo asked.

"Since I became a captain," Grimmjow said. "Unlike you, I don't need trainers."

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "No one has to coach you in the dark arts. You were always the bastard right from the start."

"I wanted to return the compliment," Grimmjow said, in his distorted hollow voice. "First Attack – Lightning Panther Strike."

Bolts of lightning appeared out of his zanpakutou and hurled themselves at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled.

The two forces collided in such a blast, that the two opponents were blown apart.

Grimmjow stood up. "No new tricks up your sleeve?"

Ichigo looked straight at him.

He disappeared.

Grimmjow growled. "Where the fuck are you?"

His movements became still when he heard someone whispering behind him.

"Six Rod Light Prison," Ichigo's voice floated out of nowhere.

The binding spell captured Grimmjow quickly before he could react.

"Destructive Art no. 4, White Lightning!" Ichigo added, sending sparks of tremendous energy at Grimmjow.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He never saw Ichigo fight like a true murderer before. He always had that killing intent, even back then when they fought in Hueco Mundo, but he still kept it in check. He never let his emotions run cold – he just fought with sheer strength and determination.

But now, as the ex-Espada saw the black jet close to engulfing him, he knew that he was about to be sent to oblivion. He saw Ichigo's eyes for the last time. They were full of hatred, despair, jealousy and death.

_He knows, _Grimmjow thought.

He thought that Ichigo visited him because he tried to sneak on Orihime. Then he realized that the girl may have broken down after seeing him and told her husband the truth.

He waited for the blow. None came.

The smoke disintegrated.

"My, my," a mocking voice said. "I have never seen Kurosaki-kun so intent in killing someone."

Ichigo stared at the man who blocked his attacks. Urahara Kisuke.

"What now?" Ichigo said, frustrated that he didn't get to murder Grimmjow.

"Your behavior today is very unusual," the shopkeeper said, lowering his hat. "You did not act like the Kurosaki Ichigo everyone knows."

"Don't tell me who I am! You don't know anything!" Ichigo yelled with anger.

"On the contrary, I know everything. What happened and what's _happening_."

"What are you trying to say?" a startled Grimmjow piped in.

"What I'm saying is that I know what you did to Inoue-san," Urahara said, looking at Grimmjow. "She confessed everything to me when I asked her what she was so distraught about after leaving Hueco Mundo."

"You knew?!" Ichigo shouted. "You knew all along and you never told me?!"

"Of course I won't," Urahara answered simply. "I made a promise. I keep promises. And imagine the pain you're wife has gone through and _is _going through. She couldn't tell you anything for any fear of your reactions. If she told you earlier, your reaction would be the same; I bet my whole life on it."

"And she's so fragile yet she doesn't show it to you. She resents being treated as a weakling like you do," he added, looking at Ichigo. "But she couldn't really do anything when Grimmjow made advances on her in Hueco Mundo. She was powerless. She was being held captive. She saved your lives! If she didn't agree and got herself killed, you would have no happiness right now!"

"I –" Ichigo said, shocked at Urahara's words.

"And you should also know, being a shinigami, the nature of all hollows and their tendency towards cruelty," Urahara continued. "Grimmjow was a different feather back then, but he was still a hollow. He had no heart. If Nnoitra was the one who raped Orihime, I don't know if he would let her survive."

"But now I do," Grimmjow interjected. "And I love her."

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, drawing his sword again.

"Kurosaki!" Urahara said warningly. "You cannot force a man to stop loving someone. You above all people should know that. You are a man of conviction; don't let jealousy stain your beliefs. If Grimmjow loves her, let him be. Just be thankful that you're the one Inoue-san loves."

Grimmjow nodded.

Ichigo felt so ashamed of himself and the harsh words he said to Orihime. He didn't know if he could face her when he came back home. He even wondered if she would be there. He commanded her to leave before he arrived, or else he would kill her.

_How stupid of me! _Ichigo thought irately. _I couldn't kill her. I would die first before I could lay a finger on her to harm her._

But he was so angry that his judgment and words were clouded. His vision then was so dark and narrow that he barely saw her crumble in front of him.

"Taichou!" a voice called out.

It was Kira Izuru.

"What is it?" Grimmjow said, standing up.

"A message from the enemy," Kira replied, presenting a parchment to his captain.

Grimmjow read the paper and froze.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded.

"Watari knows we're together," Grimmjow responded. "And he's got Orihime."

* * *

"Lovely girl," Watari said, tracing Orihime's face with a finger.

Orihime felt she was going to throw up. The multitude of the events that happened to her that day was starting to weigh down fast. Her head felt so dizzy.

"I want to make sure none of your beauty is going to be wasted."

Watari disappeared then reappeared with a seed in his hand.

"Open your mouth," he said, forcing Orihime's mouth wide open.

Orihime whimpered at the tightness of his grip and was forced to obey. She opened her mouth and Watari dropped the seed in her mouth.

"Swallow," he snarled out. "Or I'll kill all of them. That includes you."

Orihime's eyes widened. The statement was the exact replica of the threat Grimmjow gave her – when he asked her to swallow _his seed_.

Even though the situation was very different, the chilliness in their tones was the same. And that was the command that she reluctantly obeyed.

She swallowed with so much effort that Watari thought she had a wounded throat.

_But a wounded throat would be the least of your problems later, _he thought cruelly.

"You know that seeds grow, don't you?" he asked, drawing a knife.

Orihime's eyes filled with tears. She knew something was going to happen. And she predicted the effects of the seed she took in.

"If your husband and your former lover do not show up or try doing something foolish while they're here, I'll activate the seed with my kidou and it'll grow until you burst!" Watari said, cackling devilishly.

Orihime lowered her head. She knew who she meant. She was the captive again. And she might lead two people to their demise.

The internal agony she felt was too much to bear.

"Don't worry," Watari said, raising her head. "I'll make you forget your _inner _woes."

Orihime blanched as she felt the knife's cold edge touch her neck.

Watari smiled as he slowly and deeply cut his captive's flesh open, careful not to hit any veins in the process.

But still, the pain was excruciating

Blood gushed out.

Orihime screamed.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, but I love torture scenes. And I haven't gone to the gruesome part yet. You all wait and see.**

**But if you have vivid imaginations and easily turned-over stomachs, then you might want to reconsider reading this chapter, especially the next one.**

**But don't worry. I'll go easy. (If my gruesome mind permits me.)**

**I love those who review. THANKS!**

**You inspire me.**

**R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bound and Broken

**Brace yourselves!! BRACE MYSELF! (Laughs)**

Chapter 15

Bound and Broken

"Another one?" Watari whispered, reveling in the labored breathing of his captive.

He had inflicted 10 deep cuts now, and he was doing it with excruciating slowness - two wounds on the neck, three on both arms, four on the legs, and one on her face.

He positioned the blade on the skin exposed just above her collar.

"Wait," he said. "I want to take things further."

He whispered something and produced flames with his other hand. He put the knife just above it, heating it up.

Orihime's eyes weakly regarded his deed. She couldn't think straight. The pain was overbearing. Her tears were even dried out from the pain. Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Her vision was blurring. She felt like dying.

"You know," Watari said. "Women are more beautiful when they're bleeding. Red suits your porcelain skin so well. You look so fragile – like an angel of suffering, a woman of discord."

He touched the white hot blade on the area above her chest. This time, Orihime shrieked like she had never been before.

He pressed it harder, eager to make her scream more and inflict a lasting wound.

He laughed harder as she thrashed and kicked from her chains that had her suspended from the ground. Her unsupported back arched as she begged to be killed quickly.

"NO!" she yelled. "PLEASE! Stop!"

She was bleeding now and Watari loved it. He licked her blood and smiled like a maniac.

"I love how you taste," he said.

He kissed her hard and bit down her lip until it bled. He sucked the fluid like a vampire, and it made Orihime nearly puke.

"Don't look so forlorn Orihime, I'm not yet done," he said.

Out of nowhere, he produced claw-like projections from his gloves. Orihime regarded him with bleak eyes, her stormy-gray eyes unsettling and blank. She looked at the way the sharp edges shone when sun hits them.

_So, there is a sun, _she thought, unable to think straight through the pain.

He inhaled sharply as he slashed the claws at Orihime's stomach, cutting through the white sheets that she ingeniously made into body coverings with.

The stain of magenta bathed through her torso. But all she could do was grunt. She no longer had the power to release the throbbing through her voice.

She couldn't stop her body from shaking. It was all too severe.

_Ichigo, _she thought helplessly. She wanted him to come and stop this madness but it couldn't be done. He was furious. And it was all her fault.

"I forgot to tell you, I bought this really cool human merchandise yesterday, and when I tried it, it was so enticing…" Watari said with a far away look on his eyes.

He took something out of his cloak.

Cigarettes.

He lit one and breathed in the suffocating scent.

"You have beautiful fingers, Hime," he said with a twisted grin. "I want to destroy them."

He pressed the lighted cigarette on one finger then another, eliciting cries from the girl.

"Why?" Orihime managed to say.

"Why?! Because of you, my sister died. You have this unique trick, and you show up in my territory, bringing a captain with you!" Watari said with rage. "I'm not a fool, Orihime. I wasn't a captain for nothing. I researched you, finding out who you were and your little connection with Soul Society. I found out that you were kidnapped by Aizen Sousuke because of your powers. You were held for two years in Hueco Mundo. And that's were you met the ex-espada-turned-captain, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. And he fell for you."

"What?" she whispered.

"Yes, he did. He still does actually. That's why he killed my sister. And your husband, Kurosaki Ichigo. I desire his power. I have a method to _absorb _him. I'd be doing all of you a favor," he continued.

"I absorb Ichigo; Grimmjow would have no rival to contend with for your feelings. I kill Grimmjow; you won't be haunted by the past any longer. I kill you, and the pain would stop."

"And when I kill you all," Watari finalized. "I won't have any problems anymore in my future missions. And I got revenge for my sister!"

He slaps her for emphasis, her gemmed ring cutting her nose.

Orihime's hair shrouded her face, not revealing the grueling wounds on her face and neck. Her hands, that she formerly thought were coming off, grew numb because it was the only one supporting her body. She was suspended a couple of inches from the ground and her injuries on her arm were being stretched by her acutely uncomfortable position to unbelievable proportions.

Her once white 'clothes' turned red. She was barely recognizable, except for her trademark hair.

"Do you drink?" Watari asked, taking a fairly large bottle of sake.

Orihime didn't answer. _**Couldn't answer.**_

"Oh well, guess I have to throw it away," he said. He opened the bottle and poured its contents on Orihime's head.

The sake trickled down her body and this time, Orihime found her remaining voice again and screamed as loud as she could. Then, her reiatsu burst without her consent. She couldn't contain it any longer. The sake rejuvenated the pain of every single wound and burn she got.

Watari screamed with her, but with laughter. "DO YOU LOVE IT?! Do you love the ache?! For generations, it has blessed me with incredible joy and pleasure! My subordinates once thought that my Spartan ways were too much for them or any shinigami to train with. They don't understand that with pain, there is pleasure! A captain of my caliber had to learn the hard way! You all have to be like me too!"

"N-no," she pleaded. "Enough. Kill me."

"Not yet," he said. "You still have two knights to save you. I wonder what their reaction will be when they see you bathed in blood and scarred ugly."

He took out another weapon – a whip. While she was still wet, he whipped her senseless.

Darkness surrounded Orihime…

* * *

"Where is that bastard hiding her?!" Ichigo grumbled.

"If I knew, then we would have been there a lot faster," Grimmjow replied, flying alongside his worried companion in a series of flash steps.

"Even Urahara has no idea about the location!" Ichigo added. "What if we don't find her?! I would never forgive myself."

_Kurosaki really loves her, _Grimmjow thought soberly. _I need to wake up from these false hopes and try to do right things for once. There is a solid justification as to why Kurosaki wanted to pulverize me. I would go crazy if anyone did that to the woman I love._

"What made you do it?" Ichigo asked.

"Do what?"

"I don't believe you would simply –" Ichigo breathed in, disgusted at the word. "- rape her without any reason."

"Of course I have a reason. I lusted for her body," Grimmjow answered frankly. "I hadn't realized I loved her when I got my heart back. And stop being such a friggin' green-eyed bastard; you're the one she loves. Be thankful of that."

"I am."

"Glad you are."

"So, where do we start?"

"I think we should start in the burned-down part of this town," Grimmjow suggested, recalling his previous encounter with Watari.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I killed Watari's sister there. It was their hide-out back then," Grimmjow replied, evading more questions and refusing to tell him about the potential danger Orihime was in back then.

"If you killed the sister, why didn't you just kill the 'boss'?" Ichigo asked angrily. "Then none of this would have happened."

"An angry man really gets his mind narrowed up," Grimmjow commented, smirking. "Have you ever thought of the possibility that he might have run away when I attacked?"

Ichigo scowled. "I can't think straight right now, okay? Let's just look for her. This Watari guy seems to know that we're very connected to her."

They went to the site of Grimmjow's first encounter with Watari.

Grimmjow was a bit surprised upon entering the vicinity. He didn't seem to have a very hard time going through the barrier.

Unless, there was no more barrier.

"Kurosaki," he said, stopping Ichigo from his search. "I think no one's here anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I first came here, there was a barrier, and I had to break it with my reiatsu. This time, we just waltzed in with no difficulties," he explained.

"Let's still look around," Ichigo said. "Maybe that moron's trying to fool us into thinking he's not here."

"You're probably right," Grimmjow agreed and searched the place.

They looked for a minute or so, when Ichigo suddenly felt a burst of reiatsu so familiar that his stomach turned over in alarm. It was from someone who was suffering so much.

It was from Orihime…

With a surprising sense of reiatsu and direction, he flash stepped his way to his other companion, still busy searching the burnt warehouses.

"Grimmjow!" he yelled.

"What?!" Grimmjow yelled back, alarmed.

"I felt her reiatsu!" Ichigo added. "She's in trouble! I felt it!"

"Where did you feel it?" Grimmjow said, appearing in front of his disgruntled stature.

"It's somewhere northeast!" Ichigo said, turning his head. "See that isolated, old temple? I think it's coming from there!"

Grimmjow nodded and followed Ichigo's quickly disappearing form.

When they reached the temple, Ichigo's breathing grew more burdened. _Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay._

He kicked the door open.

He blenched at the sight before him.

Orihime was tied up, chains gripping her slender arms, suspending her in the air. It was a very painful position. Her head was bent down in submission.

When Ichigo's eyes went over her body, he paled even more. Every inch was covered in wounds clearly cut by a knife and a whip. Her fingers were obviously burned by cigarettes, and also some parts of her body. Her 'clothes,' which Ichigo made out to be the white sheets that covered their bed before he left, was now stained with blood.

Ichigo felt his vision dim. He looked at the smiling face of the man who did this to her.

"Finally, you came," Watari said in a cool manner.

Ichigo didn't answer. He merely lunged and attacked.

Grimmjow, who was also shocked at the sight, quickly followed.

**This is a short chapter. I lost some of my motivation due to the fact that I receive so little reviews (just kidding).**

**Well, I made this chapter short because I want to reserve the fight scene for another chapter. Poor Hime. She's tortured.**

**I want to say thanks to all those who reviewed. To vfergus for patronizing my work. To everyone, you're so kind :)**

**You make my day. A review makes all the authors of fan fics ECSTATIC.**

**Love y'all.**


	16. Chapter 16: Twisted Fate

_**Ain't fate a funny thing?**_

Chapter 16

Twisted Fate

Watari was laughing his head off as he warded the attacks of both Kurosaki Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_The foolishness that men do for love, I will never understand, _Watari thought, blocking Grimmjow's Red Cannon Ball spell. He flicked a glance at the bleeding and dying girl bound in chains. She was indeed a very beautiful girl. And she was the biggest bait to two powerful shinigami.

In one slash, he sent both of them to quite a distance.

Ichigo panted and looked at Grimmjow.

As if reading his thoughts, Grimmjow nodded.

"Let's take this fight above!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing upward.

"I won't have it any other way," Watari replied. "I guess you'll be going to full power. Both of you don't want to accidentally kill Orihime-san."

"Just shut up and go," Ichigo grumbled, disappearing.

Watari laughed again – that cold and cynical laugh.

After a while, they went as high up from the abandoned temple as possible.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were both glaring daggers at Watari. The antagonist simply smirked and said nothing, raising his guard.

_Orihime, no matter what, I'll protect and avenge you, _Ichigo thought grimly. He had been stupid in leaving Orihime alone, leaving her vulnerable to attacks. He predicted something like this would happen. Especially now that he knew the current 3rd squad captain's past involvement with Orihime. He vividly recalled the spurt of reiatsu he felt and the intensity of the pain Orihime must have felt. He couldn't stand it. And seeing her tormentor's face _smirking _like that. It drove him insane with anger and regret.

_Damn you for doing this to her, _Grimmjow thought dismally. He really shook at the sight of Orihime bleeding and tied up, with all those wounds and burns covering her porcelain skin. A fragile and beautiful woman tortured – the woman she loved. He couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her like that.

"Don't look so angry," Watari said. "I promise, I took it easy on her."

He took out a knife still stained in blood. "I went so slowly on her until I saw her eyes widen and water and she screamed her pain to everyone," he continued, making slow, slashing movements with the knife. "But no one could hear her."

"WHY YOU –!" Ichigo and Grimmjow yelled in unison.

"BANKAI!"

As the glory of their bankais emerged, they wasted no time as they watched Watari's face mold into one of shock and anxiety.

They pulled out their hollow masks…

Ichigo stretched his hand…

Grimmjow stretched his hand…

"GRAN REY CERO!" they both shouted.

They were both surprised that the other knew how to use Gran Rey Cero – the most powerful form of Cero only Aizen's espadas were allowed to use. They could still use it despite being shinigami.

_I remember first seeing the technique when Grimmjow nearly blasted Orihime and Nell to pieces._

_I remember using the technique on Ichigo and I recall nearly blasting Orihime and Nell to pieces._

The blast of blue-and-white and black-and-red united and collided to obliterate a screaming Watari.

* * *

Orihime opened her eyes slightly, feeling the awesome burst of reiatsu above. She felt so weak, not to mention that it was so painful all over. She briefly wondered if Ichigo came to save her.

_Are you kidding Orihime? After the look he gave you? He would never even think of saving you! _A voice in her head said.

But she never lost hope…

She felt the pain escalating to immeasurable proportions. But she couldn't scream. She no longer held that height of energy in her. It was all drained.

She closed her eyes. Visions of her brother, Sora, flew across her brain.

It led her to a dark place with a blinding light at the end.

"Orihime," he was saying, wearing white clothes.

"Onii-chan," she said, smiling. "You look so handsome."

Her brother smiled in return. "You look beautiful, Hime-chan," he said. He turned to the light at the end of the dark road. "Do you want to come with me?"

Orihime raised her hands and looked at them. They were still bleeding and the burns were still there.

"I don't look beautiful, nii-chan. I look horrible. I'm bleeding," she asked.

"That's why I want you to come with me," Sora said, taking her wounded hand. "So that you can be healed."

"I can?" she asked excitedly. "All of my pain will be gone?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling warmly at her.

It was the smile Orihime missed so much. She couldn't help but let tears fall at seeing this.

"But where?" she asked.

"To the end of this road. Do you see it?"

"Yeah. That light… it's so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it," Sora said, starting to lead her to their destination. "Come on."

"Wait," Orihime said, removing her hand from her brother's hold and looking back at the darkness. "What about Ichigo?"

"What about him?" he asked.

"I can't leave him," she said, bowing her head. "I can't leave him without asking his forgiveness. I've hurt him so much. And I love him so much."

Sora looked at her sister, who began to cry. He hugged her. "You can go back if that's what you want."

She stared into her brother's gentle eyes. "Thank you, onii-chan."

* * *

"Orihime…" Ichigo whispered, tears rolling down his brown eyes. "Please, darling, wake up."

Orihime's face was bruised and torn. Ichigo crumbled upon seeing this. Thankfully, he could still her pulse and the faint traces of exhausted reiatsu.

He broke the chains and carried her outside, where Grimmjow was waiting with a worried Urahara.

"She's not waking up," Ichigo said weakly.

"Take her to your house. I'll contact Unohana-san and ask her help," Urahara said, flash stepping away.

Ichigo nodded and fled to his house, leaving Grimmjow alone.

"What can I do?" Grimmjow whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san," Unohana said, bowing her head. "This is the best I can do. All we can do now is wait and hope for a miracle."

"Why?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Can't you do anything to ease the pain? To remove the wounds or something?"

"I have eased the pain to a tolerable one," Unohana explained. "Watari didn't simply use ordinary weapons to torture Orihime. He pumped bits of his reiatsu into it, making it hotter and more painful. It didn't only injure her body, but also her soul. It penetrated within her. And the infections of the burns are spreading. Her reiatsu refuses to respond to any of my stabilizers."

Ichigo bowed his head and shook uncontrollably. Isshin laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"If we're lucky and her soul stabilizes, she'll wake up," Unohana said as gently as she could, but still keeping her healer's professionalism first. "But if it doesn't, she'll die."

"What?!" Ichigo gasped, scrambling to Orihime's bedside and holding her hand. "No! Don't leave me, Orihime, please!"

"Sorry, Kurosaki-san," Unohana told a sad Isshin. "I can't do much. She doesn't seem to be fighting."

"Son," Isshin said, putting a hand on Ichigo's trembling shoulders. "Rest. It'll be alright."

"No," Ichigo said quietly. "I am not leaving her until she wakes up."

"If you wish," Isshin complied, motioning a silently sobbing Yuzu and a bothered Karin out of the room.

"Is Ichi-nii gonna be okay?" Karin asked.

"He will," her father replied. "He's a strong man. And Orihime-chan is a strong woman. She won't give up her life without a fight."

Karin nodded and comforted her twin. "Don't cry Yuzu. You'll only make things sadder. Be strong and have faith."

Yuzu managed a shaky smile and thanked her sister. "I should go and prepare dinner. Ichi-nii hasn't eaten anything."

"Good idea," Karin agreed and left with Yuzu.

Isshin smiled at her brave daughters and worried for his son and the love of his life.

* * *

"I heard what happened," Rukia said, looking at Grimmjow with concern.

Rukia had been the new 6th division vice-captain since Renji left. She was also the only one to really befriend Grimmjow in Soul Society. The third squad respected him, that's for sure, but all the others? Well, they didn't seem to think a bird was capable of changing its feathers.

Her brother didn't quite approve of her friendship with him. But she still managed to persuade Byakuya to let her choose her company. She knows better.

She understood Grimmjow's situation perfectly when he first came to Soul Society. And she was annoyed at the snide comments others would make about him. Everybody deserves a second chance. And it was not as if Grimmjow chose to be a Hollow. Many souls become hollows against their will, and were saved by shinigamis.

Grimmjow was one of them.

"You're not going to visit?" she asked.

"Why would I? Kurosaki won't exactly throw me a welcome party if I went there," Grimmjow said, looking at his hands. "I should have protected her. She was there. She was all covered with blood. If I hadn't been so caught up with that fight with Kurosaki –"

"And what? Prove to Ichigo you were worthier than he was? I mean, to have Orihime?" Rukia said, her gaze growing intense as she made her point. "You know what the answer was from the very beginning. Ichigo was hurt when he found out about what you did to Orihime, he had every right to try and kill you. God knows, I'd probably do that."

"I know, okay? Taking advantage of her back then wasn't the most proper of things. But what do you expect? I'm a Hollow - an Espada, mind you. I was honed to be evil."

"I know all of those things. I'm explaining again so that you won't blame yourself for what's happening. Stop moaning and don't grieve!" Rukia snapped. "Orihime's not yet gone. Instead of crying and blaming yourself, get a move on and help her! It's the least you can do after all that you did to her! Make her and Ichigo believe that you've changed for the better!"

Grimmjow stared at the petite, raven-haired woman with shock. Who knew such words could be uttered by a woman with so much conviction? It was as if she truly believed him.

"And don't go hoping you'll have Orihime. Ichigo already had her before you did," she added.

"I know," Grimmjow said, standing up with a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Rukia said, following Grimmjow as he left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The sixteenth chapter OVER! Sorry for the late update. I have plans for my NEW Bleach fic. And it's an awesome one. Just tune in. This is quite a short one since the I have to separate the next. It's a totally different setting and everything.**

**Fate… fate…**

**Hope you loved it!**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Giving Back

**I decided to put on the next chapter really quickly. Why? I'm hurrying up because I want to start my new Bleach fic. I can't move on without finishing the others.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 17

Giving Back

"Now that I'm all hopeful, what do I do?" Grimmjow said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Think of something too."

"Stop worrying and just think," Rukia said. "I am Orihime's friend you know. I'm also thinking."

"I am thinking," Grimmjow said, frowning.

"What do you say we go and ask 12th division for their services?" she asked, smiling suggestively.

"What?!" he gasped. "Go to that Mayuri freak and ask for some kind of weird concoction?! No way! I'm not risking Orihime's life for his damn experiments."

"Not Mayuri-taichou, you idiot. He's not the only member of the 12th division," she said. "Nemu will help us."

"His freak of a daughter won't help us either. She just goes 'Hai, Mayuri-sama' – like a pet!" **No offense to Nemu fanatics. I love Nemu myself. I just want to make Grimmjow his usual, anti-social self.**

"She's good you know. Just trust me on this one," Rukia said, dragging Grimmjow with her.

"Fine."

Grimmjow felt very unpleasant in asking any members of the 12th division for help. If it wasn't for his desperation in reviving Orihime, he wouldn't be begging for need right now.

_And that damn Kurosaki can't pull himself together to rescue Orihime, _Grimmjow thought. But he had to admit, if it weren't for Rukia, he would have been a sore mess like Ichigo – mourning and not thinking of solutions.

"Nemu-san?" Rukia said, entering the Women's Shinigami Association meeting hall.

"Hey, are you sure she's here?" Grimmjow whispered.

"Yes?" a monotone voice answered.

Rukia opened the door wide and saw an expressionless Nemu with a giggling Yachiru on her back.

"RUKI-CHAN!!" a bouncing Yachiru yelled, jumping and landing on Rukia's head, causing the older girl to land face first on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Rukia muttered, trying to get up. Unfortunately, Yachiru was busy talking while stomping on the back of her head. "Yachiru-chan… geroff me."

"Let me ride on your back. Ken-chan's gone for a boring meeting and I asked new Vice-president-san here to give me a ride, but she's more BORING!" Yachiru stated in her candy-coated voice. She just noticed Grimmjow staring angrily at her when she said, "Oh! You brought Grimmy-kun along! HELLO, GRIMMY-KUN!"

"Stop calling me that," Grimmjow muttered angrily. "And get off Rukia. We have to ask Nemu something."

"What is it, Grimmjow-taichou?" Nemu asked placidly.

"We would like to…" Rukia started when Yachiru crushed her again.

Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched as his control snapped. He grabbed a squirming Yachiru with his right hand and shoved her out the door, then slammed it shut.

"Grimmy! Let me in! Let me in!" Yachiru yelled from the other side. But the three paid no attention.

"Can you find a store of medicine your division has to revive –" Rukia started but was cut off by Nemu's statement.

"To revive Inoue Orihime-sama?" Nemu cut in. "Unohana-taichou has already sent us a letter asking for one, but considering Inoue Orihime's state, it's almost impossible to cure her."

"There's nothing you can do? No medicine?" Grimmjow said in shock.

"She needs a supporting life force. One that would replace her damaged spiritual pressure and physical wounds," Nemu stated.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"It means, one has to sacrifice his/her life to save Inoue-sama."

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed.

_It's that bad? _Grimmjow thought, his knees starting to buckle. _Surely, there's a useless soul out there that wants to sacrifice their lives. Kurosaki is out of the options. If he gives his life in exchange for Orihime's, she would never forgive herself. And she would live a lonely life._

_What will I do?_

"I know what we'll do," Grimmjow blurted out. "Get that device or medicine you're talking about Nemu-san. Bring it to me here as fast as you can. Orihime's life won't wait."

"Hai, Grimmjow-taichou," Nemu responded, and disappeared in a flash.

"What do you plan on doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to give her my life."

* * *

"Orihime!" a female voice exclaimed.

Ichigo turned and saw Tatsuki, her eyes brimming in tears, as she ran towards Orihime's shriveled form on the bed. He hadn't seen her tough best friend crumble like this before. And he blamed himself.

"What happened, Ichigo?" Tatsuki's ice-cold voice spoke out.

Ichigo didn't answer. He just stared at Orihime bleakly.

"No need," Tatsuki said, facing him with anger in her eyes. "Renji told me everything. If it wasn't for Urahara-san, Orihime's life would have been cut shorter. You had to act so _selfishly _and get that pride into your head that you didn't realize the danger Orihime was in! She loves you! Why would you doubt that?!"

"Tatsuki, I –" Ichigo said, stopping at the look of despair in Tatsuki's eyes. She was really crying now.

"Sure, a damn arrancar got to her first, so what?! You already own her! You both loved each other! How dare you question her loyalty?! After what happened to her, you should have protected her more, cherished her more, not throw her away and kill people responsible!" Tatsuki raged on, her words hitting home. "What happened to the noble and giving Ichigo I knew? One that would protect the weak and needy?"

Tatsuki couldn't form sentences anymore as she broke down and finally wept as hard as she could. Ichigo crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder to ease her.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki," Ichigo said quietly. "This was my entire fault. If only I had listened. If only I hadn't let my emotions get the best of me. If only I had stayed home and…"

Ichigo began to cry too, an act that he thought he couldn't do anymore since he cried a river an hour earlier. Tatsuki was surprised too.

_I haven't seen Ichigo cry since his mom was alive, _Tatsuki recalled.

"I'm sorry too, Ichigo," Tatsuki said, comforting her long-time friend. "I got carried away. But you know I made a point."

Ichigo smiled weakly. "You were right. I was so stupid."

"Sshh… stop blaming yourself," she said, standing up. "Now rest for a while. I'll go downstairs to talk to Isshin-san. Call me if she wakes up."

"Hai," Ichigo answered.

He sat down his chair again, thinking of the old times. He thought of the times he spent with Orihime – her ever-smiling face that looked exactly like his mother's. Everything about Orihime was beautiful. When she laughed, it was as if the whole world laughed with her. When she cried, rain poured from the heavens. She was a celestial goddess – unspoiled by time and evil around her.

And now, she was losing grip of her life because of a stupid mistake.

Ichigo slumped down a leather chair, feeling all his emotions and exhaustion weighing down. After a whole, long day, it was as if the events were just sinking in. He swept a glance at the mirror perched on a table.

_Damn, I look ancient, _he thought.

And before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rukia asked Grimmjow as they flash stepped their way to Ichigo and Orihime's house.

"Surer than I'd ever be in my entire life," Grimmjow replied.

"You sound like a knight," Rukia commented, laughing.

"This is no time for jokes. Be silent for once, like Nemu-san here," he retorted.

Rukia stifled her laughter and said, "Hai, hai."

_This would be the best thing I would ever do in my entire life, _Grimmjow thought. _At least, I'd be able to repay my mistakes. Especially towards her…_

"We're here," Rukia said, perching on the balcony window.

Grimmjow and Nemu followed, footsteps stealthy and light. Rukia peered inside.

She saw Ichigo sleeping on a leather chair and Orihime lying beside it – her form barely seen because of the darkness in the room. Even the moon seemed not to reach the melancholy borders of the place, as if the whole world is mourning Orihime's near downfall.

"We won't lose her yet," Grimmjow whispered. "What do I do now?"

"Place this amulet on Inoue-sama's heart please," Nemu said. "Put your hand a few inches above it and concentrate all of her reiatsu into the device."

"That's it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Hai."

"Would there be a negative effect on her?" he asked worriedly.

"You would be transferring a lot of yourself into her, so she might acquire several of your powers, weaknesses or any of the sort," Nemu explained.

"Nothing bad or major?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Let's do this," he said.

With that, he walked silently to the side of Orihime's bed, careful not to wake Ichigo up. He carefully placed the amulet on her gently heaving chest. He closed his eyes.

He concentrated all of his reiatsu on the device, as Nemu instructed. It took longer than expected accompanied a sharp pain in the chest. Grimmjow was panting and grunting heavily as he mustered all of his strength to force his reiatsu out of his body and into Orihime's.

He managed a weak smile as he saw Orihime's wounds starting to heal up and color rushing back to her face.

His grunting noises of pain awakened a sleepy Ichigo as the latter stared up in shock at the scene before him.

"Grimmjow?! What the heck are you doing?!" Ichigo gasped.

"Shut up, you moron!" Rukia said, stopping Ichigo from lunging at Ichigo. "He's trying to save her life."

"How?" Ichigo demanded.

"By giving his own," Rukia answered simply.

Ichigo watched in disbelief as Grimmjow seemed to be transferring beams of his 'life' to Orihime. She was indeed healing. But Grimmjow was looking worse.

Grimmjow looked at Orihime's face with all the energy he had left. He was slowly losing his life.

It was worth it.

He gave out a trembling smile as he saw Orihime's eyes slowly open. He could really leave now.

He took one last look of her beautiful face contorted in confusion before he let his hands fall back to his sides.

_Good. You're alive._

He fell.

* * *

**Aww… That was sad! Hey, blacklepperd! I included Rukia. Be happy! )**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I updated earlier than usual. Many thanks.**

**Three more chapters to go.**

**Godspeed.**


	18. Chapter 18: Realizations

**I'm pumped up today! So I'm posting my 18****th**** Bleach chapter. Hold on readers, two more to go and this story is over. But don't worry, I'll post another story and it's better! (From my opinion).**

**And so that you won't be waiting too long, please read my other stories – Make Believe (Sendoh-Haruko) yes people, Slam Dunk. And Encounters (Nanjiroh-Rinko) for Prince of Tennis. For my other account (non rated M stories), The Will To Live (Ukitake-Unohana) and Nothing Unusual (Hitsugaya-Yuzu). PLEASE READ… I'm begging you X).**

**Thanks. Read and Review!**

_**Fate is really a funny thing.**_

**(For those who believe in twisted fates, here's to you.)**

Chapter 18

Realizations

"Grimmjow?" Orihime said in disbelief.

She had been dreaming – dreaming about talking to her brother, Sora. It seemed so real. She wanted to come with him so badly. But her heart wouldn't let her. Ichigo still needed her.

She tried to move her hand. No pain.

She raised it and took a good look. No wounds.

She felt her face and scanned her arms. No blood.

_What's going on? _She thought wryly. _And why is Grimmjow here?_

But something about this situation made her stare at Grimmjow twice. Ironically, as if to answer her question, Grimmjow was really there but he was pale – his eyes half-closed and a trembling smile on his face. It was as though he was only struggling to stand up.

And she briefly observed that his hands were a few inches above her chest.

_Come to think of it, there's something really warm on my chest._

Seconds seemed like an eternity. Orihime watched as Grimmjow's hands fell back to his sides. It was a few moments that she realized something very wrong was happening.

"Grimmjow?" she said.

He stumbled down.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked Rukia, the raven-haired girl's eyes turned very sad and blank. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. But Orihime was now awake. Her gray eyes were alive as she sat ramrod straight, scanning their faces and the lifeless body on the floor.

Rukia did not answer. She merely went to Grimmjow's form and picked him up, Nemu helping her.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime said, her voice barely above a whisper. "What happened?"

Rukia regarded the other girl with her fathomless dark eyes. "He gave you his life."

"What?" Ichigo said. He stared at Grimmjow's body and stood up. He touched Grimmjow reluctantly, as if scared of what realization might hit him. He was cold. Too cold.

Orihime's senses seemed unable to register the surroundings and information. She remembered being tortured to the point of death. She had multiple wounds and burns. She had been slashed by a whip, cut by a knife and burned with cigarettes. She tried to feel the pain, but none came. She studied her body but the blood and gore were gone. She was alive.

But Grimmjow was dead.

Comprehension dawned upon her in a crashing wave of feelings as tears streamed down her face. She was grateful – so very grateful. Not only that, she felt a mixture of emotions overwhelming her as she stood up and went to Grimmjow, still being hoisted up by Rukia and Nemu.

"He gave his life for you to live," Rukia explained. "We asked help from Nemu and said the amulet was the only way to save you."

Orihime looked at the amulet Rukia was referring to. It was an amulet of the deepest red that seemed to pulse with life – an object that absorbed Grimmjow's life.

"Why?" Orihime said, more tears coming down from her face as she mutely held Grimmjow's hand. "Why did you do it? I thought you loathed me. I loathed you. So why?"

She crumpled down the floor – unsure and confused beyond comprehension.

Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. He also seemed to have a difficult time registering the events. He was so forlorn with what happened to Orihime that he couldn't think of ways to help her. Grimmjow, on the other hand, found a way to help – sacrificing his very existence for the girl they shared their loves with.

All he could do was to go to Orihime and comfort her, and he did. He wound his arms around her and pulled her closer, in his protective embrace.

Orihime's eyes shot up. It was Ichigo. She thought he would never forgive her. But the look in his eyes – regret, sadness, gratefulness, exhaustion – it brought back what little fire in her was left.

"We thought of giving it to Ichigo," Rukia continued, putting Grimmjow's body on the bed where Orihime had been lying. "But he refused. He said Orihime wouldn't be able to handle living alone if Ichigo was the one who died. He figured you need each other for as long as you live."

"But why? Why of all people, why him?" Orihime sobbed.

"Because he loved you," Ichigo said.

"What?" she gasped, looking at Ichigo.

Dizzying - that was what all of this was to her. Grimmjow did what? Unbelievable. But true. The dead form before her was testament enough.

"He told me so, when I was about to kill him. Urahara was there too. He stopped us," Ichigo said, bowing his head. "Orihime, I'm sorry. If I wasn't so caught up in my jealousy, I would have just stayed and looked after you. Instead, I left, and you were caught by that bastard Watari. I'm sorry."

Orihime silenced him with a kiss. "It's okay, Ichigo. I forgive you. None of this is your fault."

Orihime looked at Grimmjow's dead body again. She remembered all those years of doubt, suffering and shame that she blamed him on. She remembered the conflicted stranger who treated her with cold indifference at first then warm, protectiveness in the other. She remembered the ruthless espada who tried to force his way into her life. But none of those really mattered now. She had been shamelessly ungrateful after he had saved her life two times. Grimmjow was like her Ichigo in another form – although she didn't really love the espada.

"We should be going," Rukia quietly said.

"Wait a minute," Orihime said, standing up and walking near Grimmjow. "I need to thank this man properly."

"I do too," Ichigo added, moving to Orihime. "Without him, Orihime would never be here."

Orihime touched Grimmjow's icy hand and looked into his expressionless face. He looked strangely peaceful and serene – something that men like Grimmjow never had.

"Thank you, Grimmjow," Orihime whispered. "You've given me another shot at life by being with Ichigo once again. You gave up everything when I loathed you after what you did. But I was wrong. You have changed and now I regret not getting to know you better. I'm sorry I blamed you. I'm sorry, Grimmjow."

She was crying again. She couldn't help it. She couldn't bear the fact that one life was lost because of her.

She felt Ichigo's hand tighten on her shoulder as he spoke, his voice calm and dignified.

"I never knew I'd see a day like this. Where I was the fool and you were right. Thanks Grimmjow – for everything," he said.

"This is what he wanted," Rukia said. "I'm glad he'll finally rest and be a human once again."

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said. "Reincarnation. Hope he'll have a happier life."

"He will," Rukia said, carrying Grimmjow's body with Nemu. "See you guys later."

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo said, smiling.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san," Orihime said. "And thanks Kurotsuchi-san."

Nemu said nothing and merely nodded in response. Rukia, on the other hand, smiled.

"You're welcome," Rukia replied. "I guess you should go to Soul Society the day after tomorrow. As a captain, he'll be buried formally."

Orihime shivered a bit at the words 'buried.' She didn't think Grimmjow would die this way.

"Hai," she answered weakly.

Ichigo nodded and they both saw the two shinigami leave, carrying the dead espada/captain with them.

"Ichi-nii, we brought you –" Yuzu said, opening the door with Karin assisting her. They were stopped in their tracks as they saw Orihime standing with Ichigo, looking perfectly healthy and fine.

"Orihime-chan?! Are you okay now?!" Yuzu asked with concern, discarding the tray on a nearby table and running towards the smiling Orihime. "What happened?"

"I better tell Dad and Tatsuki," Karin suggested, leaving.

"Tatsuki-chan is here?" Orihime asked.

"Yup. And she beat a hell lot of sense into me," Ichigo replied.

Yuzu stared at Orihime in wonder as the younger girl took her arms and studied it. "Where are your wounds? You were bleeding when you got here. You look completely clean!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I was saved," Orihime said enigmatically.

"Saved?" Yuzu asked. "By what?"

"We'll explain later," Ichigo said.

"Orihime!" another female voice exclaimed.

It was Tatsuki. She frantically ran towards Orihime, a pale Renji behind her.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, then let go, as if realizing something. "And what happened to your wounds. You were lifeless a while ago. You were nearly dying. What happened? How come you're like this?"

"Give it a rest, Tatsuki," Renji said, restraining his rambling wife. "Orihime's still recovering."

"Sorry," Tatsuki said, unable to suppress a smile. "But how come you're healed? Have you summoned your powers or something while you're asleep? I thought that was impossible."

"It really is impossible," Orihime replied.

"But how?"

"Grimmjow came and saved the day."

"Grimmjow? That damn espada who abused you?! What's he got to do with this?!" Tatsuki rambled angrily.

"Calm down, Tatsuki," Renji said. "Go on."

"He sacrificed his life to revive me," Orihime said silently.

Tatsuki was silenced by this statement and stared in shock at Orihime. Ichigo nodded, therefore strengthening the story.

"How come?" Renji asked.

"He wanted to 'apologize' for his bad behaviors," Ichigo put in awkwardly, unable to find the right words to say.

Thankfully, the couple before them didn't ask anything more as they celebrated Orihime's well-being.

But deep inside, they knew the story wasn't over yet.

* * *

**18****th**** chapter over! Two more to go! There's more, so stay tuned.**

**Thanks to the people who so faithfully read my story and reviewed. I love you guys! You make my day!**

**Anyway, God bless all and hope you liked this update chap! (Kisses.)**


	19. Chapter 19: Resolutions

**

* * *

**

I'm so surprised! I'm already making a 19**th**** chapter. To everyone who so faithfully reviewed from chapter one onwards – JiraJeffyrra, Blacklepperd (whom I followed the advice of giving Rukia a good role), Vfergus (my favorite reviewer), Elvivo, Darth Hawk 32, CO Raven, Nasuki (although I didn't like the way she reviewed, but still thanks), Ichitatsu forever, Magicsmith, Hitokiri Angel (The one who sent me a bunch of reviews successively ,), Youdomatter 89, DaianaPotter, FrozenBellFlower, Ryan the King, and PrincessOfHeartsNYP. Thanks so much for the reviews and recommendations! I love you all! ('',).**

**Here's my 19****th**** chapter and it's pretty long. One more to go and Rebirth is all over. But still, please read and review.**

"_**It is possible to believe in something, but still fail to live up to it."**_

Chapter 19

Resolutions

The way it is now bothers everyone in this bustling town of Karakura Town. One could say that everything is peaceful, that everything is going smoothly as the machinery runs in good oil. But inside that machine, there still remains a speck of dust that could develop into something destructive.

Just like a small, bothering event eats up the conscience of one person.

That person is Kurosaki Ichigo.

His employees respect him, but they all know when something is bothering their boss. Ichigo seemed so downcast, distracted, and temperamental. Many believe it to be because he had been in an argument with his wife. They notice it in the way Mrs. Kurosaki Orihime seemed to be talking to him but he would fail to respond with that usual warmth.

Now, why is that?

_Even though Orihime said its okay, I don't seem to think it's fine. I failed. I failed again. And Grimmjow seems to be the one who always catches my fall. In Hueco Mundo, when Aizen fired that Kidou spell at Orihime, where was I? I was there, stunned and saved by the woman I love from Aizen's first attack, not knowing that it will leave her vulnerable._

_But Grimmjow came and saved her. He risked going to Soul Society, even though he despised that place. _

_Then this incident with Watari. I was supposed to be with Orihime. But because I let jealousy get the best of me, I let myself be a murderous beast and almost kill Grimmjow. I never wanted to kill anyone so badly for my personal intentions. But because of my impulsiveness, Orihime was again left susceptible to attack and was captured and tortured beyond imagination. _

_And as I was so immersed in my grief, I never thought of solutions and merely depended on others – I became extremely weak and vulnerable. On the other hand, Grimmjow found a way, even sacrificing his own life for Orihime._

_Now I wonder if I truly deserve her…_

_What do I do? I can't even look at Orihime straight in the eye when she talks to me. She seemed so hurt when I do that, but then I can't seem to get over myself. I'm in over my head…_

Then, as if the radio was mocking him, the song Over My Head by The Fray began to play.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

Ichigo was hearing every bit of the lyrics and it was ringing in his head. He figured he needed answers. Now.

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

He had so many questions about Grimmjow. Especially what happened to him after he was sent to Soul Society.

He decided to call on the only person who could know.

Rukia.

* * *

"I don't know what I'll do with him," Orihime said, frowning as she looked at Tatsuki.

"I think Ichigo's having a hard time digesting the fact that Grimmjow saved you when he was the one who should be doing it," Tatsuki said.

Now, Orihime was a bit mad. "What? If this is all about pride, then it's useless. I love Ichigo. My feelings won't change a bit after this incident. I'm very grateful to Grimmjow and I acknowledge his feelings but what can we do? It's all done. And doesn't he understand that I can't bear it if he's the one who died for my sake? I can't live without him! I'd go insane!"

"I understand that. Unfortunately, Ichigo still needs time to think this through. And bugging him about it isn't going to help. Let him be for a while."

"If that's the solution, then fine, I'll let him think this through. But I hope he gets over it," Orihime said quietly.

"I think his 'I can protect you all the time' mentality is taking its toll on him," Tatsuki sighed. "How do you feel about all this?"

"I don't know," Orihime said. "I still feel upset about Grimmjow. I mean, I never gave him a chance to prove himself. I was kind to him when he first saved me, but seeing him again after all these years? It was too much. And memories kept on flooding back. And I felt really guilty."

"I think I would feel the same if that happened to me."

"Yeah. And the thing is, I felt really scatterbrained when I think about what happened before, but now, I think I understand it all better. Many people wish they realize things earlier, and I'm in that situation now," Orihime was saying, looking very seriously at her attentive best friend. "Grimmjow was a Hollow back then. He was conscienceless. Yet, he still found it in his empty self to save me, with no cruel attachments or intentions. He just did it."

"And when he regained his heart, he became a captain and a really successful shinigami. But I still thought of him as the same vengeful, spiteful and opportunistic bastard he once was. And now I was proven wrong the hard way," she pushed on, feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes again.

"It's okay, you can let it all out," Tatsuki said. "When Ichigo finally clears his mind, you two can use a little rest."

"I guess so," Orihime agreed. "But we have to attend Grimmjow's funeral the day after tomorrow."

"I thought it was already over," Tatsuki stated, taking a cup of tea and giving the other one to Orihime. "You told me after you healed up that the funeral was the day after tomorrow, which meant three days ago."

"It was postponed. The third division planned to prolong the mourning and still have this celebration in honor of the best captain they've ever had," Orihime replied, bowing her head. "It's a shame I have to take him away from the people he had changed."

Tatsuki's eyes gentled as she touched her friend's hand reassuringly. "I said don't blame yourself. God decided that this will happen, then so be it. He made a choice, and you made yours."

"But it was a pretty lousy decision he made," Orihime said, giggling slightly as tears poured down her face.

"Stop crying now, alright? You look all ugly and blotchy. You look ancient."

A hollow laugh escaped Orihime's lips – a sound so foreign to Tatsuki's ears that it made her frown in concern. Orihime was really suffering. Guilt, mostly.

"Let it go, Hime," Tatsuki said gently. "Guilt can't bring time back. You're holding Grimmjow down. He would think his sacrifice isn't worth it when he still sees you sad. Be grateful and be happy for this other chance you have."

"Thanks, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, hugging her friend tight.

"Anytime."

* * *

"What do you want to know?" Rukia said, facing Ichigo's shinigami form with graveness.

"Tell me what happened to Grimmjow while he was in Soul Society," Ichigo said.

Rukia regarded Ichigo with calm eyes. He looked extremely tired and worn out. It was as if something was eating him alive. _His conscience perhaps? _She thought wryly. It was a big YES to her.

"He just came to Seiretei in a blast," Rukia said, smiling strangely. "And I mean, a blast. He defeated the guardian of the Northern Gate and blasted himself in. It only took him a few days to become a seated officer in the 11th squad, where his personality suited him."

Ichigo's eyebrow raised in confusion. "I thought he changed."

"He changed in the later part of his years. He was still a bully when he joined the Gotei 13. With an insanely huge reiatsu and an impressive set of skills, he wasn't someone you could just pass on. He attracted a huge number of offers to be a captain, and a huge number of girls," Rukia said. "But he denied the captaincy offers and still remained a seated officer. That was when I saw him for the first time. I was sending a report at that time from my brother to Zaraki-taichou. I was shocked to find out the rumors were true. But he was a loner. Everybody was afraid of him."

"How come he still became a captain?" Ichigo asked.

"He denied the offered position for so long because when he's an ordinary low-ranked officer, he got assignments in the real world. He always hoped he'd be assigned in Karakura Town to see Orihime but he never got a chance. It was always somewhere foreign – Normandy, Manila, Calcutta, Beijing, and several others. When he finally got an assignment in Japan, it was somewhere in Hokkaido," Rukia explained. "When he found out you two were married, that's when he became a captain."

"When did you become friends?"

"Well, it was quite awkward. I was trying to fight my way out of the 11th division. Those bastards won't leave me alone when they found out that I was a Kuchiki. They have this thing for nobles. Says they're arrogant snobs, but they're the really stupid ones!" Rukia said with mild irritation. "Anyway, he helped me get out safely and brought me back to my division. Since then, I've been talking to him and helping him get along with others. But he didn't need that when he was finally a captain. He changed and became more serious, gaining the respect of his subordinates."

"Most of his time was eaten up by work. He found refuge there – to stop thinking about Orihime. He told me what he did to her that made him feel so guilty."

Ichigo bent his head, so that his gaze directed to his sandaled feet. The man truly loved his wife. But he felt no ill will this time. He just felt strangely blank.

"You know, you have to forgive yourself. He chose to give up his own life so that you and Orihime would have another shot in spending your life together. He felt guiltier than ever when you found out, albeit his cocky exterior when you two fought. I almost hanged him for that when he told me. He tried to mock you, leading to this mess, which he blamed himself," Rukia stated, feeling a bit enlightened that she was clearing Grimmjow's name to Ichigo. "I know this will help Orihime a lot if you forgive yourself and start acting today. If you get troubled by your selfish emotions, who knows what more could happen?"

Ichigo finally lifted his head and regarded Rukia with grateful eyes. She was the only female, besides Orihime, that could lighten him up amidst his darkest times.

"Thanks," he said, smiling for the first time in many days.

"Glad to help," Rukia replied cheerfully. "And Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked back. "Huh?"

"The darkest hours of every night comes just before sunrise," she said, leaving an inspired Ichigo thinking of ways to apologize to Orihime.

* * *

When he got home, he quickly looked for Orihime. He followed the scent of her – a unique, lovely smell – into the kitchen.

Orihime had her hair in a loose bun, strands of hair gracefully falling on the side of her face. She had a blue apron tied to her slim waist as she hummed a cheerful tune. She looked angelic – and Ichigo was elated that nothing had taken her away from him.

He could thank Grimmjow for that.

He snuck up from behind her and hugged her, crushing her back to the wall of his lean chest.

"Ah!" Orihime gasped, surprised.

"Missed me?" Ichigo asked, kissing her neck.

Orihime smiled as she turned around to face her husband. _Now this is the Ichigo I know._

"Glad you came back to your senses," Orihime said, kissing his lips.

He responded with enthusiasm as he darted his tongue into her sweet cavern. _God, how I missed you, _he thought.

When they broke away, they were smiling, content in each other's arms.

"I love you," Ichigo said.

"I love you too," Orihime answered. "Hey, what made you snap back to your senses?"

"A certain friend told me I'm too immersed in the idea that I have to save everyone. That person made it clear that I'm just human with my limitations, believing too much of the virtue of being 'noble,'" he explained. "It is possible to believe that I am noble and brave, but still have times that I fail to live up to it."

"So true," Orihime said cheerfully. "I'm glad you talked to Rukia-chan."

"How'd you know she was the one who gave me advice?"

"She's the only one who can talk some sense into you."

"Maybe. But I prefer people who make me senseless," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

"That was over with quickly," Kira said, bowing his head in sadness.

"Yup," Shuuhei replied. "I'm sad because Grimmjow-taichou was a great captain. He made you all better shinigamis."

"You're right."

"But don't worry. He left lasting memories of himself with you."

Kira smiled at this and left with his friend, eager to start a new day and meet with a new captain.

On the other side of Soul Society…

"So? All ready to go home?" Rukia said, looking at her friends.

Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, Uryuu, Tatsuki and Renji went to Soul Society to attend Grimmjow's 'funeral.' After the quiet encounter, they decided to give it all a break and walk around Seiretei. But when the day came to an end, the group has to go home.

"Yup," Renji said, looking around one last time. "How I missed this place."

Tatsuki moved closer to her husband and wound a loving arm around his waist. "I'm sure you did."

"But I won't give up anything I have now to go back to my old life," Renji said, kissing Tatsuki.

Orihime smiled at her best friend. She was happy for her. And who would have thought that Arisawa Tatsuki's happiness lay in the hands of a red-haired former Shinigami. But, life can't be predicted.

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo said.

"Anytime," Rukia replied.

"Time to go," Uryuu said.

"Wait," Orihime said. "There's something I have to tell everyone, especially Ichigo."

"What is it?" they all asked.

"What is it Orihime?" Ichigo asked, moving closer to her.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**That's it! I hoped you like it! Thanks again. Last chapter coming up! Huhu… I had fun writing this.**

**directX07**


	20. Chapter 20: Rebirth

**The last chapter (sobs). Rebirth is over folks. Yes. To those who so faithfully reviewed and read the chapters and saw to it that they're updated, thank you so much. For all your tireless support, your reviews are not wasted.**

**If you want to read more of my works, you can find it in my profile/bio. Just go there. And I'll be making another IchiHime fic. Don't worry.**

**Here it is…**

Chapter 20

Rebirth

"I'm pregnant," Orihime said.

The reactions were instantaneous and quite hilarious. Tatsuki was smiling. Renji was wearing a poker face. Ishida said nothing, but the emotions of mirth and doubt filled his face. Rukia was stupendous. Ichigo – well, he was pale.

Orihime grinned. _Powerful beings react this way at the mention of a baby? _Quite funny indeed.

"Hey, aren't you even going to say anything?" Orihime said. "This silence bothers me."

Ichigo didn't say anything alright. But he scooped Orihime in his arms and kissed her senseless.

"Actions speak louder than words," Tatsuki said, grinning.

"Hey guys, time to go," Rukia said. "The Senkai gate won't wait forever."

"Okay," they all said.

* * *

A few months later…

Orihime gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. They named him Daisuke. And he was special… in a lot of ways.

Daisuke, as many said, is the exact replica of Ichigo – the chocolate-brown eyes, the sharp nose, the jaw. Everything… except the hair.

It was turquoise blue.

It reminded them all of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow really had a funny way of reminding them all that Orihime's life force was his. It was a truly amazing phenomenon. And Urahara Kisuke said that there was a 90 chance that Daisuke was Grimmjow's reincarnation.

That was how the 'system' of souls works. Death as a human, rebirth as a soul, death as a soul, rebirth as a human.

Complex yet, quite simple. Failure to follow this cycle and you would end up as one of the many Blanks in the void between Soul Society and the real world. **(A/N: Remember Bleach: Memories of Nobody? This is where those failed souls go and are called.)**

* * *

Ichigo went down the steps of their mansion, coming down his Porsche and staring at the door.

"Hurry up, you two or we'll miss the flight," he called out.

"Coming!" Orihime called out.

Ichigo watched lovingly as his beautiful wife and their laughing 3-year-old went down the steps. Hand-in-hand, the two came closer.

Ichigo smiled and ruffled Daisuke's blue hair. "Ready to go, champ?" he asked.

Daisuke frowned, attempting to tidy up his hair. "Dad!" he groaned. "Me and mommy took _hours _fixing my hair!"

"You're just like your dad," Orihime said playfully, kissing Daisuke's cheek. "Both of you have hairs so messy, it gives me a headache."

Daisuke laughed. "But Sara-chan said my hair looks gor… gorgrous!"

Ichigo and Orihime laughed at their son's pronunciation of the word gorgeous. Sara, Tatsuki and Renji's four-year-old child, was Daisuke's constant playmate.

"It's _gorgeous, _young man," Ichigo said, laughing.

"And Sara's right," Orihime said.

"But I thought you said –" the toddler said, but was cut off when both of his parents kissed him on his cheeks.

"Let's go," Ichigo said, opening back seat for Daisuke. The toddler went inside happily.

"He's quite energetic," Ichigo said to Orihime.

Orihime kissed Ichigo. "Just like his daddy."

Ichigo chuckled and was about to kiss Orihime more when Daisuke's head popped out the window. "Dad! Mom! Stop that before we miss Mr. Airplane!"

Orihime laughed. "Yes, Daisuke. We wouldn't want to miss Mr. Airplane."

"Yay!"

Ichigo opened the front passenger's seat for Orihime. He went around and got on the driver's seat.

"Time to go," Ichigo said, the engine roaring to life.

"I can't wait to go to Paris," Daisuke said. "I'll see the tower and the lights and the food! The food on the TV! Wow! The ice cream and delicious desserts!"

Orihime smiled at Daisuke's enthusiasm. "Mommy will take you to the best restaurants, Daisuke."

Daisuke grinned, his grin the exact copy of Grimmjow's. This made Orihime mildly surprised.

"Don't worry mommy," Daisuke said. "Your pastries taste better."

"You're right about that," Ichigo said.

Then the three went together to Paris to spend the entire summer there.

The perfect ending to a complex story they had for many years…

Behind Daisuke's cheerful exterior, Grimmjow is content. His soul is at peace.

* * *

**Finished! I didn't need to make the ending too long. It would be too boring already. Thanks again to those who reviewed. I had fun writing this fic. And reading all your reviews. **

**This is Rebirth by directX07, signing off.**


	21. Chapter 21: Super Epilogue!

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS A COMMERCIAL! HAHA. BUT READ IT TILL THE END, I HAVE SPOILERS TO MY LATEST FIC THAT I'M SURE YOU'LL ENJOY AND WAIT FOR.**

Well, I have to say, this is a really nice story (haha)

Kidding... Hi... it's me, the author, reviewing my own work. My first finished fan fic. I'm working on multiple projects simultaneously and I lost some of my 'inner fire' to continue writing fan fics when I saw that my story just got 41 reviews all in all. Not that I'm not satisfied, it's just that I read several stories who have just 10 chapters or something, but got a whopping 100 reviews or so for that.

Perhaps I really wasn't a good writer as I thought I was.

But when I re-read this fic and viewed the reviews, my story is amazing. I was amazed with myself (laughs). Really. All of my errors are typographical. Others... well, I'm clumsy.

I want to thank Blacklepperd-san. You've been so good to give me that award (and added to the fact that I made you read an IchiHime fic that you didn't originally like). I'm deeply honored that you didn't have to go to the bathroom while reading my story (hey, you said you didn't throw up). Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and I endorse my other stories that I'm sure you'll like.

Cut Off My Wings (Rated M) - Hiruma and Mamori (Eyeshield 21)

Mamori's Secret - Same pairing, same rating, same anime as the first one mentioned.

Make Believe (Rated M) - Sendoh and Haruko (Slam Dunk)

Encounters (Rated M) - Echizen Nanjiroh and Echizen Rinko (Prince of Tennis)

'tis all... farewell.

**Conversation:**

**directX07 as Sekra07…**

**Sekra07: (sobs and huffs)**

**Daisuke: Don't cry Sekra-san. You made a nice story.**

**Sekra07: Thanks, Daisuke-kun. (pecks little boy on the cheek)**

**Ichigo: Don't feel bad just because you got 41 reviews for a lengthy story. I'm sure many people read and liked it. They're just too lazy to review.**

**Orihime: And you have plenty of people who loved your story – blacklepperd-san, magicsmith-san, vfergus-san… many, many more!**

**Sekra07: Thanks guys. And I have another confession…**

**Ichigo: What is it?**

**Sekra07: I'm being drawn by Naruto's magnetic force again!**

**Ichigo: NOOO! I thought you love Bleach.**

**Sekra07: (laughs) Just kidding! I love Bleach. I'll never go for another anime. I'm just getting 're-interested' in Naruto.**

**Toushirou (pops in): I remember now. Bleach made you leave Naruto in the first place.**

**Naruto (pops in): Hey! No fair!**

**Sekra07: Shiro-kun is right, Naruto-kun. After watching twenty or so episodes of your anime, I started watching Bleach, and I abandoned you. I sorta left for the greener pasteurs…**

**Naruto: So you're saying Bleach is better than Naruto?**

**Sekra07: Not that! I like you both. I just like Bleach more. I have things for storylines, and I love this anime's storyline more. For plenty of reasons.**

**Ichigo: But what do you mean by getting drawn again to Naruto?**

**Sekra07: (smiles stupidly) Well, I saw shippuden, and Sasori… and he's so hot! And cool!**

**Toushirou: Wait, I thought I was your all-time crush?**

**Sasori (appearing): Do you have to take all the glory, Hitsugaya Toushirou?**

**Toushirou (unsheathes his katana): Sit upon…**

**Sekra07: Stop it you too. I don't want to start a ruckus between Bleach and Naruto.**

**Naruto characters appear**

**Sekra07 (swoons at the sight of Akatsuki): OMG! I have Akatsuki in my presence! OMG, OMG!!**

**Konan (laughs): Get a hold of yourself, girl.**

**Pein: Are there any good villains in Bleach?**

**Voice: Looking for us?**

**Espada appears**

**Sekra07: The Espada! OMG! They're here too?! I could die with happiness!**

**Pein: Data on this people, please.**

**Tobi: Tobi wants to know beautiful lady with blonde hair!**

**Halibel: 3****rd**** espada, Halibel.**

**Tobi: Pretty name!**

**Sekra07: Well, I'm the one to introduce you all. Espada, this is Akatsuki, the infamous organization of S-ranked criminals who left their shinobi villages and aimed to lead the nations by collecting kyuubis.**

**Barragan: Kyuubi?**

**Sekra07: Hai… Powerful fox-demons with various numbers of tails.**

**Stark: Sounds stylish.**

**Deidara: Pieces of art!**

**Sasori: Everlasting art.**

**Sekra07: Oooh! Sasori-sama… (drools)**

**Konan: Hey, get on with your introduction.**

**Sekra07: (snaps out of it) This is Pein-sama, their leader. The others – Konan, the only girl, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori the Handsome, Itachi, and Hidan.**

**Akatsuki: Yo…**

**Sekra07: And this is the Espada, the select 10 of Aizen Sousuke.**

**Hidan: And who the hell is this man?**

**Aizen: I'm here. No need to explain, sekra-chan. I'll take care of this.**

**Sekra07: Hai.**

**Aizen: I am Aizen Sousuke, leader of the Espada. Unlike them, I'm a shinigami. They're hollows turned into arrancars and numbered 1-10 according to their strength.**

**Kakuzu: Naruto's characters are far less complex. Bleach has these hollows, shinigami, arrancar… bla bla…**

**Byakuya (turning up): We, the characters of Bleach, are far too high to be understood by the likes of you.**

**Kakuzu: And who the heck are you?!**

**Byakuya: 6****th****…**

**Rukia: Nii-sama! Please stop first.**

**Aizen: As I was saying, these are my select 10. 1 being the most powerful and 10, the not-so powerful. (Yammi snorts). I will introduce them from the number one. Barragan, Stark, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Sayelaporro, Aaroniero, and Yammi.**

**Hidan: I want to test these punks' skills.**

**Grimmjow: Tche… as if you'll last.**

**Hidan: Bring it, Blue Boy!**

**Grimmjow: Blood monster…**

**0o**

**Sekra07: This is getting out of hand.**

**Sakura: You're right, Sekra-san. Time to introduce the protagonists to each other!**

**Sekra07: Yeah! You're right. Well, come out heroes! ******

**Heroes come out**

**Sakura: Look at that guy Naruto! You both have orange hair!**

**Naruto: Che… I'm greater than he is.**

**Ichigo: Uzumaki Naruto, right? My name is Kurosaki Ichigo (goes into shinigami form and takes out Zangetsu) And this is my zanpakutou, Zangetsu. He loves meeting new people.**

**Naruto gulps: Yeah…**

**Sekra07: Hey! You're supposed to be the lead characters! Behave!**

**Sakura: Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, medic-nin from Konoha.**

**Rukia: Hey! We have a healer too! (drags a blushing Orihime)**

**Orihime: Konnichiwa. I'm Inoue Orihime.**

**Jiraiya appears: (takes Orihime's hand and kisses it) You are a beautiful young lady, Inoue-san.**

**Naruto: Stop hitting on her, Jiraiya-sensei! You're too old.**

**Jiraiya walks away, defeated: You're so harsh Naruto!**

**Sekra07 (grins evilly): Wait… Stop. Bleach and Naruto will get to know each other, don't worry.**

**Naruto and Ichigo: What do you mean?**

**Sekra07: The Bleach cast is visiting Konoha.**

**Captains: Nani?!**

**Sekra07 (nods): Yes, you heard it right! Folks, I'M MAKING A BLEACH AND NARUTO CROSS-OVER THAT I'LL BE POSTING IN BOTH BLEACH AND NARUTO FAN FIC 'DEPARTMENTS.' TUNE IN FOR IT. I DON'T WANT TO POST THIS WORK IN ANIME X-OVERS SINCE PEOPLE RARELY VISIT THAT PART OF . **

**Rukia: Oh! What title is it? Any pairings?**

**Sekra07 (grins): Yup! A lot of cross-over pairings. And I'm gonna center it on two characters.**

**Everyone: Who?**

**Sekra07: Copy Ninja and the God of Flash.**

**Sasuke (mouth drops open): The God of Flash? A Bleach character with Kakashi-sensei? Is this a yaoi fic? You just said 'God' of Flash.**

**Sekra07 (shocked): Wow, Uchiha, you suddenly got very talkative.**

**Sasuke reddens.**

**Kakashi (suspiciously staring at Sekra): You mentioned me? Why?**

**Sekra07 (whistles and disappears): Nothing!**

**All: Hey! Wait!**

**Sakura: Hey, Orihime-chan, who is this God of Flash? A man?!**

**Orihime (giggles): Wait and see, Sakura-chan. I can't afford to expose Sekra-sama. Her creativity will waste. **

**Ichigo (whispers to Orihime and Rukia): Shocking… Shihouin Yoruichi and Hatake Kakashi?! Unusual indeed.**

**Sekra07 (in her hide-out): Ssh… Be quiet folks. BleachXnaruto cross-over from a pairing I imagined in my dream. And Kakashi is just so HOT! Anyway, Yoruichi is going to be shocked.**

**Yoruichi (appears behind me): Why would I be shocked?**

**Sekra07 (runs): Bye!!**

**Yoruichi follows with flash steps.**

**TITLE OF MY CROSS-OVER FIC: CHASE ME – BLEACH VISITS KONOHA.**

**Main Pairing: Shihouin Yoruichi and Hatake Kakashi.**

**Rating: T**

**Tune in!!**


End file.
